It's Not Over
by rachelxo16
Summary: Sequel to Revenge and Bionic Love. Three months after James Foulds and Joseph Fay were sent to the facility for criminals like them, they escape. Will Rachel and her family be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

**Chase POV**

It's been three months since we sent James Foulds and Joseph Fay away to the facility for criminals. Rachel and I have been inseparable ever since all those tragic events. School has gone back to normal and missions have gotten a lot easier since we have Rachel. Her parents are also living with us now since we have plenty of room. Well, time for school.

"Rachel, are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Wait for us guys!" Bree yells

"We're waiting, don't worry." Rachel says

"Okay, now we can go." Leo says

We start walking to school and we get there in about ten minutes. Rachel and I share a locker now because it's easier.

"I'm so happy the school year is almost over." She tells me

"I know. But for Davenport, that just means more training for us."

"I don't mind because a couple kicking but is awesome. Who else can really do that?"

"True." I say laughing

"Let's head to class."

"Not until I get a kiss."

"I think that can be arranged."

I grab her by the waist and pull her in for a kiss. Her arms wrap around my neck and it feels like we're the only two people in the world.

"Now let's head to class." She says

"Fine." I say with puppy dog eyes

Going to class is a bit pointless for us since we're the smartest people in the world but we go because we have to. When it's time for lunch, we all sit together and just talk about our plans for the weekend and tell jokes. I feel my phone buzz and I see it's a mission alert from Mr. Davenport.

"Guys we have a mission. We have to go. Leo, stay here so Principal Perry won't know we're gone."

"Don't worry guys; I'll take care of her."

"Bree, super speed us home."

"Okay."

We walk outside of the school unnoticed and grab on to Bree. We're home in a matter of seconds. We then head down to the lab.

"Uncle Donald, what's the mission?" Rachel asks

He looks at us and his face is so pale. It looks like he's just seen a ghost.

"Is everything okay?" I ask

"I told you guys you had a mission but it's not entirely true."

"What's going on, you're really freaking me out." Bree says

"Um, James Foulds and Joseph Fay escaped from the facility today."

I look over at Rachel who is shaking from fear. I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ho- how did they escape?" Rachel asks

"That's the thing, we don't know. We think that they were planning their escape ever since they arrived."

"Where are my parents?"

"There upstairs. Don't worry they will be safe."

"I can't believe this is happening. I thought when we put them away all of this would be over." Adam says

"What should we do?" I ask

"I think it would be best if you guys went back to school. And besides you have only a week left before summer vacation."

We nod our heads in agreement before we head upstairs.

"You guys go to school, we'll catch up." I tell Adam and Bree

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

"I won't let them hurt you or your parents."

"Thanks Chase. Now let's go to school before we get in trouble."

We walk out of the house and meet up with Adam and Bree. We were able to sneak back into school without Principal Perry noticing. Rachel and I then headed straight to P.E.

**Rachel POV**

Today has got to be the worst day of my life. Two people that tried to kill me escaped from a facility that was supposed to hold criminals like them. I keep looking over my shoulder because I'm so on edge. I change into my gym clothes and go over to Chase who is talking to Chelsea. After the whole bomb thing a few months ago we erased everybody's memories except for hers. We decided that we could trust her enough with our bionic secret.

"Hey Rachel, Chase told me what's going on. Are you okay?"

"I've been better."

"Don't worry, you'll get them."

"Thanks Chelsea." I tell her and give her a big hug

"Okay, no more talking about James and Joseph. We're playing dodge ball today. It's your favorite activity." Chase says

"You're right. If I keep thinking about them then I'm just going to go insane."

"Students pick your teams. It's time for dodge ball!" Coach Burke yells

"Does he always have to yell that when we always have the same teams?" Chelsea tells us

Chase and I just laugh at her comment. Thanks to Chelsea and Chase I feel like everything is back to normal for the moment. Every time we play dodge ball, Chase and I are the only ones left on our team because we use our training techniques. We pretty much always win.

"Alright everybody go change and we'll see you tomorrow!" Coach Burke yells

Chelsea and I head to the locker room to change. Once we're done we head out of the locker room where Chase is waiting for us. He grabs my hand and gives me a kiss.

"Alright you two, I'll see you guys later." Chelsea says

"Bye Chelsea." I tell her

"You know we will get them, right?" He asks me

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to my parents, to Adam, Bree, or you."

"Nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks for looking out for us. I love you."

"I love you more."

We go to our last class of the day which is History. After that class we go home.

"Do you want to go down to the lab and train?" He asks me

"Yeah, let's kick some rebel butt."

We go down to the lab and go into our capsules and change into our mission suits. We head over to the simulator and start training. Training is a good way to keep my mind off of everything that happened today. I will send James and Joseph back to that facility and if I can't do that, then I guess I'll have to kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase POV**

After training last night, Rachel and I decided to go to sleep. She still sleeps in her bed because she cannot sleep in her capsule like Adam, Bree, and I. I just can't believe that James and Joseph escaped from the facility. I don't know what I would do if they hurt Rachel again. She was so close to death the last time and I will not lose her. I woke up early and decided to go surprise Rachel with a good morning kiss. But what I saw when I opened her door was something I did not want to see.

"James Get Away From Her!"

James was holding a gun to Rachel's head. He was covering her mouth so she couldn't talk. I did the only thing I could think of. I used my molecular kinesis to throw the gun out the window.

"I Said Get Away From Her!"

James just gave me a look full of anger and the next thing I knew, he disappeared. He must be using a transporter like the one we have.

"Are you okay?" I say running to her and wrapping her in a hug

"No." She says while sobbing into my chest

"Come on, we have to go tell Davenport what just happened."

"Okay." She says in a whisper

We walk into the kitchen and Davenport gives us a worried look.

"What happened?"

"Uh, James came into my room and held a gun to my head." She said while crying

"I was able to use my molecular kinesis to throw the gun out the window. But after I did that James disappeared. I think he is using a transporter."

"Oh My God! Are you okay?" Davenport asked

"Not really, but if Chase hadn't come in when he did I would probably be dead right now."

I pulled her into a hug not ever wanting to let her go.

"Maybe you should stay home and skip school." Davenport suggested

"No, I want to go. I'll feel better if I'm in a public place."

"Okay but Chase, do not leave her side for one second."

"I won't."

"One more thing, please don't tell my parents what happened. I don't want them to worry."

"Fine, but please be careful."

We nod our heads and head down to the lab to go to our capsules and change for school.

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"Why are you sorry? You saved me from being killed."

"I just can't believe this is happening again. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"As long as you're with me, I won't get hurt."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Rachel POV**

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bree asks once we get down to the lab

I look at Chase and he gives me a reassured look.

"Um, James was in my room about ten minutes ago and held me at gunpoint."

"What!" She yells

"I'm okay but if Chase didn't show up when he did, I would be dead right now." I said letting tears fall down my face

"How did he get in the house"? Bree asks

"We think he used a transporter. I mean that's the only explanation." Chase tells Bree

"I'm just glad you're okay." She says while pulling me in for a hug

"Me too. Now let's get ready for school."

We head over to our capsules and change into our regular clothes. We head upstairs and walk to school. Chase and I go to our locker to grab our books for our classes. All of a sudden Chelsea pops up out of nowhere giving me a heart attack.

"Hey girl!" Chelsea says in a happy voice

"Hi Chelsea." I practically whisper

"What's wrong?" She asks me

I just look at Chase and give him a look that says to explain to Chelsea what happened this morning.

"Chelsea, can I talk to you?" Chase asks

"Sure." She says worried

I close my locker and lean against it letting a few tears fall while I listen to Chase talk to Chelsea about what happened. They weren't close to me when they were talking but when you have bionic hearing you can hear everything.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Chelsea says while giving me a hug

"Thanks Chelsea." I say and give her a little smile

She walks away knowing I probably just want to be alone with Chase. And she is right.

"Ready to go to class?" He asks me

"Yeah."

We walk into the classroom and sit in the back.

"Try not to think about what happened this morning."

"I can't." I tell him when I start sobbing like a maniac.

He gets up from his seat and pulls me in for a hug. I don't even care that people are looking.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mrs. Barnes asks

"Uh, yeah."

She nods her head and starts writing on the chalkboard about the final exam. I could care less about that but I need to keep my mind occupied because if I don't, I'm just going to cry all day. I feel my phone buzz and I see a text from Chase.

"I love you."

I look at him and mouth, I love you too.

**Chase POV**

It was time for lunch so we went to the cafeteria and sat down with Adam, Bree, and Leo. Bree told them what happened so it was good that Rachel didn't have to. We avoided the subject the entire time for Rachel's sake.

"Hey Davendorks, why did you leave school yesterday during the day and come back later?" Principal Perry asks

"We had a family emergency." I tell her

"Whatever, you guys have detention after school today."

She walks away after telling us we have detention.

"Leo, I thought you were going to handle her." Bree said while giving him a look

"I'm sorry but I was occupied."

"With what?" I ask

"Janelle."

"We will get you back for this." Bree says

I look at Rachel who is smiling a little bit from Bree's remark. I can see under that smile that she is suffering so much and I hate that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel Pov**

We had to stay after school for detention because Leo didn't look out for us. To be honest I'm kind of glad. I don't think I can sleep in my room for a while. I feel like I can still feel the gun near my head. I start crying but luckily I'm next to Chase.

"What's up with her?" Principal Perry asks

"Family stuff." Chase tells her

"Thanks Chase."

He grabs my hand from under the table and links our fingers together. We had to sit in silence for three hours and that was killing me. When Perry finally let us leave we headed straight home. When we got home, I didn't even bother going to my room. I headed down to the lab and went to my capsule to change into my pajamas. Even though sleeping in my capsule is going to suck, I can't be in my room. I went upstairs to grab some dinner.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" My mom asks

"It was fine."

"Are you okay Rachel?" My mom asks

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired"

"Okay, maybe you should go to sleep early."

"I will, night mom."

"Night honey."

I went down to the lab and went in my capsule. I sat down and tried to let myself fall asleep. But every time I closed my eyes I saw James holding a gun. I let my mind flood with good thoughts, like Chase and my parents and before I knew it I was asleep. But those good thoughts were soon gone and the image of James holding me at gun point flooded my mind again. This time I woke up screaming. I'm breathing heavily and I look around the lab and see that Adam, Bree, and Chase are still sleeping. Instead of going back to sleep, I just sit in my capsule until it was time to get ready for school.

**Chase POV**

I woke up in my capsule to see Rachel in her capsule just sitting. The only way I know Rachel will get back to normal is if we get rid of James and Joseph. I get out of my capsule and go into hers and sit down next to her.

"Hey." I whisper to her

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"Why didn't you wake me up, I would have helped you sleep."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have bothered me."

"You're with me now, that's all that matters."

"Do you want to go to school?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, lets get ready." I tell her and give her a kiss on the forehead

We change into our clothes and head upstairs.

"Morning guys." Mr. Davenport says

"Morning Uncle Donald." Rachel says

"Rachel, why didn't you sleep in your room last night?"

"I really don't want to go in there for a while."

He nods his head in understanding.

"Ready to go?" I ask her

"Yeah."

We walk out the door not bothering to wait for the others.

"Just letting you know, I'm staying with you in your capsule tonight."

"You really don't have to Chase."

"I want to."

She gives me a smile that I love to see.

We walk into school and go straight to class so Rachel can close her eyes for a little bit.

"Is Rachel okay?" Mrs. Barnes asks concerned

"Not really. There is a lot of family stuff going on and she didn't sleep last night." I tell her

She nods her head in understanding and walks back to her desk. Class went by pretty fast and I look over at Rachel who is fast asleep.

"Rachel, wake up."

"Huh. Sorry Chase."

"Don't apologize."

After class, we continue our day before it's finally time to go home. Rachel pretty much fell asleep in every class except gym. When we got home, I took her to her capsule so she can get some sleep. I sat down with her and I brought her close to my chest so she could sleep. She fell asleep almost instantly. She was asleep for a few hours before she woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asks

"Quarter to seven."

Thank you Chase, for everything."

"I would do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I gave her a kiss before we got out of her capsule and went upstairs.

"Do you think we should tell my parents what's going on?" She asks me

"I think they should know that James and Joesph escaped but it's up to you if you want to tell them about what happened between you and James."

"I just don't want them getting hurt."

"No one will get hurt, I promise."

We head up to the living room where Davenport and Rachel's parents are sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Uh, mom, dad, can we talk to to you." Rachel asks

"Sure sweetie, what's going on?"

"I think it would be best if Uncle Donald told you."

"Okay, well um, James and Joseph escaped from the facility. And yesterday morning, James was in Rachel's room and held her at gunpoint. Luckily Chase walked into her room on time and saved her."

"What? Why didn't you tell us Rachel?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry. Everything was going back to normal and I didn't want to ruin that."

"You wouldn't have ruined anything. If something happens to you then I need to know."

"I'm sorry."

Her mom wraps her in a hug before she gives Rachel a small smile.

"Don't worry, we will get through this." Davenport tells us

**Rachel POV**

After we talked to my parents, Chase and I grabbed some dinner before we went back to the lab.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop them?" I ask Chase

"I think we can do anything we set our minds to."

"But what if they're planning something we're not ready for."

"Then we will still stop them. No matter what, they will not get away for what they've done."

"This is just so frustrating."

"I know but we will get through this."

I give him a smile and kiss before I decide to go back to sleep. I tell him to go to his capsule and sleep because thanks to him, I can sleep a little easier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel POV**

After the talk I had with my parents and with Chase, I felt a little better. I was actually able to sleep last night. And I just have to deal with a few more days of school before summer vacation. I change into regular clothes and head upstairs where I'm greeted by Chase.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning handsome."

"I guess you're feeling a little better?"

"I am because of you."

"I'm glad that I was able to help."

"Come on, lets go to school."

We head off to school and go to our locker where Chelsea is already waiting.

"Hey Chelsea." I say

"Hey, how is everything?"

"A little better than before."

"Good because I don't like it when your sad."

"Yeah, me either."

"I'll see you two at gym."

"Bye." Chase and I say at the same time

"Ready to go to class?" He asks

"Yeah."

We start walking to math and when we get inside we realize we have a substitute.

"I wonder where Mrs. Barnes is?" Chase asks

"Yeah, since we only have three days left of school, you'd think she'd come to school."

"Alright students, please take your seats. I will be your substitute, Mr. Fay."

That name made my heart drop into my stomach.

"Chase, we have to get out of here."

"Just relax. He can't do anything to us when there are other students in here."

I just nod my head because I can't say anything else.

"So it says here that you guys have been to preparing for your final review. I would like to do some review problems on the board. So who would like to come up and answer one."

No one answered.

Alright I'll just pick someone. Rachel Davenport."

I look at Chase who has so much anger and worry in his eyes. I get up from my seat and go towards the board. As I'm doing the problem, Joseph is next to me saying something that only Chase and I can hear.

"You little bionic brats are going down whether you like it or not. If I can't kill your father, then you're my next option."

Once he said that I ran out of the room hyperventilating. Chase came running after me.

"Rachel, calm down."

"I can't. You heard him. He threatened us and I cannot let him hurt the people I love."

"He won't, I won't let him."

**Chase POV**

We had to go back to class so we wouldn't get in trouble with Principal Perry but Rachel was dreading it. We went back to our seats with a couple of stares because we left. Once class ended, Rachel and I decided to stay and have a little chat with Fay.

"Fay, why the hell are you here?" Rachel asks

"I think you know why. I want revenge for what your father did to my son."

"But it was an accident."

"So, he still left the company after without even looking back. Never apologized for what he did. Never showed one little sign of guilt."

"You don't think he felt guilty? Guilt was all he felt. Because of what he did he left me and my mom."

"It doesn't matter. He's still going to pay!"

He left the room after threatening us and I was just full of rage.

"Chase, I am going to kill him if he touches my dad."

"We're not going to let that happen."

"Come on, we're already late for class."

She grabbed my hand and we went to our next class. The teacher didn't even notice we were late. We went the rest of the day without seeing Joseph. When it was time to go home, Rachel and I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Let's go to the lab so we can tell Davenport that Joseph was at school."

We go down to the lab and see Davenport on his computer.

"Davenport?"

"Yeah?"

"Joseph was in school today."

"What? Are you sure it was him?"

"Pretty sure. He threatened Rachel's dad and us."

"I really don't like this. Maybe you guys shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

"I am not going to let James and Joseph ruin our lives. We only have two more days of school and they are half days because of final exams. Please let us go." Rachel tells Davenport

"Fine, but if you see him again, do not confront him. You can't make a scene during class."

"Okay, but if he tries anything, I'm going to kick his ass." Rachel tells us

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." I tell her

After our conversation, Davenport went upstairs for the rest of the rest of the day.

"Do you think you can sleep in your room now?" I ask her

"Definetly not. I just don't feel safe in there right now."

"What if I stayed with you for a few nights. I can see that you're not comfortable sleeping in your capsule."

"Whenever you're with me I feel safe so yes. I will sleep in my room tonight."

I give her a kiss and a hug and we head upstairs where Rachel's mom is sitting on the couch.

**Rachel POV**

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Okay, but whenever you want to talk, I'm right here."

" Thanks mom."

I give her a hug and Chase and I get some food and go back down to the lab. We sit at the lab table to eat and while eating, I get lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? Chase asks me

"I'm just trying to figure out what James and Joseph are planning."

"Try not to think about them. You'll lose your mind if you don't stop."

"I know but ever since they escaped, they are all I can think about."

"I promise you, we will get them."

"I know. I won't stop until they are out of our lives forever."

After we finish eating, we go to our capsules and change into our pajamas. We then go upstairs and head to my room.

"Do you want to go to sleep now, since you're probably tired? Chase asks me

"Yeah. I feel like I could sleep for a few days."

We get into my bed and I lay my head on Chase's chest. I feel so safe when I'm around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel POV**

When Chase asked me last night if I wanted to sleep in my room I was a bit unsure. But when he said he would stay with me, I felt better. And once I laid my head on his chest, I instantly fell asleep. When it was morning, I really didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I saw Chase still sleeping so I decided to give him a kiss to wake him up.

"Morning sleepy head." I said after I gave him a kiss

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Actually pretty good, thanks to you."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Now get up, we have to get ready for school."

"Fine."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my bed. We headed down to the lab to change and when we got back upstairs, my mom was sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie."

"Where's dad?"

"He's at a job interview downtown."

"What's the job?"

"Manager at a technology company."

"I'm glad he's looking for work. It'll keep his mind off of everything."

"I sure hope so."

"Well we better get to school."

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye." I say and give her a hug

Chase and I walk out of the house and head to school. Once we get there we start looking to see if Joseph Fay is at school.

"Well I don't see him." Chase says

"Me either."

"At least we don't have to deal with him today."

Today was out first day of finals and since we had six classes everyday, we had three finals each day. The exam schedule was annoying and confusing but I could care less since we had one school day left. My gym final was the second exam of the day and it was so easy, the entire class finished in ten minutes. After that we just sat there and talked.

"Are you excited for summer break?" Chase asks me

"I would be more excited if Joseph and James didn't escape from the facility."

"What did I tell you."

"I know I know, don't think about it."

All of a sudden I feel my phone vibrate. I see a text from my mom and when I read it, I felt my face go pale.

"What happened?" Chase asks worried

"My-my dad was shot." I say while tears fall down my face

"What?"

"She told me to come to the hospital."

"So go now. Don't wait until after school."

I nod my head and quickly run out of there not caring if I get in trouble for leaving. I would make up my last exam even if I have to come to school on the weekend. I arrive at the hospital and run over to the front desk.

"What room is Edward Davenport in?" I ask

"Room 205. But he's in surgery right now."

"Okay, thank you."

I go to the second floor and quickly found my dad's room. When I entered his room, I saw my mom sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Mom." I say quietly

"Hi sweetie."

"How's dad?"

"I'm not sure. When he arrived they took him straight to surgery."

"Who shot him?"

"We don't know."

I could think of someone but I really didn't want to talk about him right now.

"How long have you been waiting?" I ask her

"Since this morning."

We stayed silent for about twenty minutes before the doctor finally came in with some news about my dad.

"Mrs. Davenport?" The doctor asks

"Yes. How is Edward?"

"Well there were a couple of complications during the operation and he lost a lot of blood."

"Is he going to make it?" I ask

"I don't know. These next few days are very crucial. But we are moving him to the ICU. So you can wait in the waiting room until he is settled in."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

We leave the room and head to the waiting room. When I got my parent's back, I thought that everything would go back to normal and we could be a happy family. But then James and Joseph escape the facility and then my dad get's shot. It's like I can't be happy for more than five minutes.

"Rachel, I'm going home to pack a few things for the night." My mom tells me

"Okay." I say quietly

Once she left, I broke down. I let the tears I held back fall like a river. I then felt arms wrap around me. I immediately knew who it was.

"How is he?" Chase asks me

"Not good. He might not make it."

He pulls me in for a hug and I didn't want him to let go. The doctor then comes up to us and says we can see him.

"He's all settled in his room but he is still unconscious. He won't wake up for a few more hours."

"Thank you."

We walk to his room and when I see him laying so helpless in his bed, I lose it. I start sobbing and I can't seem to stop.

"Dad. Please wake up. I can't lose you. Not now."

He didn't wake up the entire time that we were in the hospital. I decided to go home because I hated seeing my father so helpless. When we got home I went straight to my room with Chase behind me. I went to bed and Chase laid down right next to me. He never left my side the entire time we were at the hospital and I was so grateful for that. I fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow because I was so drained. Since my dad was in the ICU, my mom wasn't allowed to stay the night in the hospital. Because of my bionic hearing, I heard her cry herself to sleep. Why was this happening to us. We didn't deserve to be in so much pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase POV**

Yesterday was one of the hardest days for Rachel. Seeing her father in the hospital broke her heart. She couldn't stop crying and I don't blame her. Even though she was feeling depressed, she still wanted to go to school and try not to think about her father. After school, she was planning on going to the hospital and I would be right beside her. I have to help her through this. She is the love of my life and I would do anything for her.

"Ready to go?" I ask her

"Yeah."

We leave the house and go to school. Since she missed her last final exam yesterday, she can make it up today. We go through our exams pretty quick and by the time we know it, it's time for the last exam of the day which is math and then summer vacation starts. But while we're in class, the office calls Rachel down.

"Can you please send down Rachel Davenport to the main office."

"Sure." Mrs. Barnes says

She gets gets up and heads down to the main office.

**Rachel POV**

I get called down to the main office during my last final exam for some reason. But when I enter the office, I see my mom.

"Mom? Why are you here. Is dad awake?"

"Uh, no sweetie. I think we should leave."

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Honey, your father passed away." She tells me while starting to cry

I don't answer her, I just leave the office and head back to class. I don't even let a single tear fall. I will not break down in school. I get back to class and finish up my exam. The bell rings dismissing everyone and they start running out of the room while I just stay in my seat. I can't seem to move. Chase stays in the room with me because he saw that I did not move.

"He's gone Chase. My dad's dead."

"What?"

"That's why I was called down. My mom was here and told me he died."

Once I said those words, I started sobbing. Chase then pulled me in for a hug and I just sobbed into his chest.

"Why is this happening to us? What did we do to deserve this?" I ask him still crying

"I don't know."

"I just can't believe he's gone. I only got to spend a few months with him."

"Do they know who shot him?"

"No, but I might know who did it."

"Who?"

"Joseph Fay."

He doesn't answer me. He just gives me a look that says he agrees with me. We leave the classroom and head home. Once I open the door, everyone is on the couch with my mom. I don't say anything. I just go down to the lab to change my clothes and head to my room. My mom tries talking to me but I just stay quiet. I'm really only able to talk to Chase while all of this is happening.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asks me

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just don't leave me." I tell him while crying

"I won't."

He lays me down in my bed and then lays down next to me. He brings me close to him so I feel safe and secure. Today was the worst day of my life. I ended up crying myself to sleep. When it was the morning, my mom came in my room.

"Rachel, can we talk?" She asks

"Sure."

"I just wanted to let you know that the funeral is being held on Monday."

"Okay."

She then leaves and I just curl up in ball. Chase tries comforting me but it isn't working. I want to feel better but losing my dad just a few months after I saved him sucks. Everything just sucks. Joseph Fay will pay for what he did to my family. So will James. I don't care if I have to kill them myself. They don't deserve to live after what they did to me and my family.

"Rachel, you need to eat. Let's go to the kitchen and get some breakfast." Chase tells me

"Okay. And I just wanted to say thank you. If it weren't for you, I would be a complete train wreck."

"I am here for you always and forever. I love you."

"I love you too."

We head to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Everybody is in the living room except for my mom who is probably in her room.

"How are you doing Rachel?" Uncle Donald asks

"I've been better. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Are there any leads on who killed my dad?"

"Sadly no. But we will find the person responsible."

"I might know who did it."

"Who?"

"Joseph Fay. I mean he did threaten my dad the other day."

"Unfortunately we have no evidence to take to the police but I do agree with you. Joseph is probably the one responsible."

"So what do we do now?"

"Right now we grieve. No more talking about James and Joseph. Just take the time to be with your mom."

I nod my head in agreement. I make some breakfast my mom to bring to her. I walk to her room and open it slowly.

"Mom? I made you some breakfast."

"Thank you sweetie, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just hoping this is all a dream and soon I'll wake up."

"Me too."

We talk for a little bit longer before I leave to go eat some breakfast.

"How is she doing?" Chase asks

"She's okay. I think talking helped a little bit."

"Now, how are you doing?"

"I'm feeling a little bit better after talking to my mom. But a part of me is just feeling anger and hatred towards James and Joseph."

"We will get them and they will pay for all the pain they caused."

"I hope you're right."

He wraps me in a hug and we stay like that for a few minutes. I didn't want to let go but I know I had to do something to keep my mind off of everything that has happened these past couple days. All I know is that James and Joseph will pay for what they did.

**I hope everybody is enjoying the sequel to Revenge and Bionic Love. Please review and give me ideas on what you would like in the story. And for the next chapter I decided to skip the funeral but I will mention it a few times. I will update very soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel POV**

Yesterday was my father's funeral and I have never cried so much in my life. But once it was over and we went back to the house, I stopped crying. I told myself that crying wouldn't defeat James and Joseph. I go to the lab to train in the simulator by myself. I trained for a few hours and when I got out, Chase was in the lab sitting at the table.

"Hey." I tell him

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How's my mom?"

"She's been locked in her room pretty much all day."

"I'm going to go talk to her"

I change out of my mission suit and into regular clothes and head upstairs to talk to my mom.

"Mom, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Mom, I know when you're lying and I can tell you're not fine."

"I just can't believe he's gone."

"But I don't think dad would want us to just sit here and sulk about his death."

"You're right. You're right. He wouldn't want us to be sad."

"Exactly. Maybe you should look for a job to keep yourself busy."

"I can see if I can get my old job back."

"What did you do?"

"I was a preschool teacher."

After our talk, my mom decided to go try to to get her old job back and I was happy for her. I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Rachel, it's Chase."

"Come in."

"How was the talk with your mom?"

"I think she's going to be okay. She's going to try to get her old job back."

"That's great. Did talking to your mom help you?"

"It did. Talking to my mom didn't just help. Talking to you helps."

"I'm happy you're feeling better."

"Me too."

"How about we go down to the boardwalk tonight. We can go on some rides and have fun."

"I would love that."

He pulls me in for a kiss and at that moment, I know everything will be okay.

**Chase POV**

Rachel and I are going to the boardwalk tonight with Adam, Bree, and Leo to just get away from everything that has happened these past few days.

"Are we all ready to go?" Rachel asks

"Yeah and Adam is driving." Bree says

"Are you sure that is the best option. I mean we can walk." Leo says

"Oh come on Leo, I'm a good driver." Adam says while defending himself

"Fine."

We get into the car and head to the boardwalk. Once we get there Adam parks the car and we head to the rides. I grab Rachel's hand and I see a smile appear on her face.

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" I ask Rachel

"Sure, sounds great."

"Guys, we're going on the ferris wheel so we'll meet up later." I tell Adam, Bree, and Leo

"Okay, have fun you two." Bree says

We make our way over to the ferris wheel and wait online.

"I'm glad we came here. And I'm glad I have you." She tells me

"I'm glad I have you too."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting online, we were finally able to get on the ferris wheel. When we get to the top of the ferris wheel, it stops.

"The view from up here is so beautiful." She says

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Aren't you sweet. And a bit corny."

"Can't blame me for trying."

The ride comes to a stop and we get off.

"Where do you want to go now?" I ask her

"How about we go play some games?"

"Sure."

We head over to the ring toss booth and start playing. Rachel wins and she chooses a big teddy bear.

"You so used your molecular kinesis to win." I tell her

"Maybe."

"Cheater."

"You still love me."

"Yes I do."

"Want to meet up with the guys?" I ask her

"Yeah, I'll text Bree and tell her to meet us by the twister ride."

She takes out her phone and texts Bree.

"They're already there. They just got off that ride." She tells me

"Alright let's go catch up to them"

We link hands and start walking. We get to the ride and see Adam, Bree, and Leo waiting for us.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" Bree asks

"Yeah, i'm wiped. Rachel says

"Alright, let's go." Adam says

We head to the car and once we get settled in, Rachel puts her head on my shoulder. We get to the house and go down to the lab To change to our pajamas.

"Are you going to be okay sleeping in your room alone tonight?" I ask her

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I tell her and give her a kiss

**Rachel POV**

I went to my room and crashed on my bed. I felt good enough to be there by myself. I fell asleep in a few minutes. But something woke me up in the middle of the night. I felt hands cover my mouth and then a needle enter my neck. Before I was consumed by blackness, I saw a face. It was James.

"Wake up you bastard child."

I open my eyes slowly to see James in front of me.

"What do you want James? And where am I?"

"I told you. I want revenge for you killing my son. And it doesn't matter where you are because by the time your boyfriend finds you, you'll be dead.

"I didn't mean to kill him. He was trying to kill me and the people I love. I was only protecting us."

"I don't give a damn who you were trying to protect. My son is dead and it's your fault.

He walked out of what looks like an empty room. I was tied up to a chair so I used my molecular kinesis to untie the ropes. I tried getting up but I was so dizzy I fell over. If Chase doesn't find me soon, I'm going to die.

**Chase POV**

I woke up to banging on my capsule door with a worried look in his face.

"Chase, please tell me you know where Rachel is."

"No, what's going on?" I ask panicking

"Rachel wasn't in her room when her mom went to wake her up and we can't find her anywhere in the house."

"Let me track her."

I search for Rachel's bionic signal and track her to New York.

"She's in New York."

"Why is she in New York?" Davenport asks

"What if James took her?"

"Then we have to save her before he hurts her. Wake up Adam and Bree, change into your mission suits and go to my private jet.

I nod my head and he leaves.

"Adam, Bree, wake up."

"What's going on?" Adam asks

"James took Rachel. She's in New York. Suit up."

We change into our mission suits and head to Davenport's jet.

"She will be okay." Bree tells me

"I hope you're right."

The jet starts up and we make our way to New York. After about thirty-minutes, we arrive in New York. I track her bionic signal again and I'm able to track her to an abandoned warehouse. We make our towards the warehouse and when we get inside, we split up.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I yell out

"Well look who showed up to save his girlfriend. You found her a lot quicker than I expected."

"Where the hell is she James?"

"Go find out yourself."

The anger and hatred I have towards this guy just built up inside of me. I generated my forcefield and threw it at him. He flew across and hit the wall. Then I used my molecular kinesis and used him like a rag doll. Once he was unconscious, I ran to find Rachel.

RACHEL! Where are you?"

**Rachel POV**

I felt so weak and dizzy and I couldn't get up from the floor. I tried to yell for help but it's like nothing could come out from my mouth. I was about to give up when I started hearing Chase's voice.

Rachel! Where are you?"

"Chase." I whisper

He doesn't hear me. I use all the energy I have and yell out his name.

"CHASE!"

Once I yell out his name, I'm consumed by blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chase POV**

After I ran out of the room to find Rachel, I heard her voice. I quickly ran in the direction where I heard her voice. I ran into an empty room to find Rachel on the floor unconscious.

"Rachel! Rachel! Please wake up!"

After a few minutes of trying to wake her up, she finally came to.

"Chase?" She whispers

"I'm right here. Can you get up?"

"No. I feel so weak."

Before I could say anything else, she fell unconscious again.

"Rachel you have to stay awake."

She didn't respond. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. I quickly called Bree and told her to meet us outside with Adam. But someone stopped me from leaving the warehouse.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" James demands

"I'm taking her away from you. If you ever come near her again I swear I will kill you."

"Don't be silly. You would never kill me."

"Try me."

I didn't want to stand here holding Rachel while she could be dying and dealing with James. I just wanted to be outside with Adam and Bree. The next thing I knew, I was outside just like I wanted.

"How did you do that?" Adam asks

"I must have unlocked another hidden ability."

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Bree asks

"I don't know. I found her unconscious inside the warehouse. We have to take her home now."

"Okay grab on and I'll super speed us back to the jet."

We grab on to Bree and we get on the jet. I have Rachel lay on me so I can try to wake her up.

"Rachel, please wake up. I don't want to lose you."

The next thing I knew, she was starting to wake up.

"Chase?"

"I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little weak, but other than that I'm okay.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I just remember being woken up in the middle of the night by James and then he drugged me. Then I woke up in an empty room and tried walking but I passed out."

"I was able to track you by your bionic signal to New York and we found you in an abandoned warehouse. I just don't understand why he brought you to New York."

"I do. Trent and James were from New York. He probably wanted me to die where Trent was from since he died where I was from." She explains while letting a few tears fall.

"I knew I should have stayed with you in your room last night. Then I could have prevented all of this."

"Chase, this is not your fault. I should have tried to fight him off."

"I just hate seeing you always getting hurt."

"Me too. But I can tell you one thing, I am never going in my room again." She says while letting out a small laugh

"I'm just happy you're okay."

I wrap her in my arms not wanting to let her go.

"What are we going to do about James and Joseph. They can come in the house with their transporter so we're not completely safe." She tells me

"I think it would be best if we talked to Davenport on what we should do next."

She nods her head and gives me a kiss. Once the jet landed, I picked Rachel up since she was still weak. We got to the lab and I placed her on a chair by the table. Then Davenport came in.

"Rachel are you okay?" Davenport asks her

"I'm a little weak but other than that I'm okay."

"Mr. Davenport, we're not safe in the house while James and Joseph have a transporter." I tell him

"I know but we have no clue where they are hiding so we don't know where the transporter is to destroy it."

"So what do we do?" I ask

"I really don't know. But I think we should get out of the house for a while."

"Where would we go?" Rachel asks

"I own a house in New Jersey so we'll go there."

"Why do you have a house in New Jersey?" I ask

"Before I lived here, I lived in New Jersey where I started Davenport Industries. I never sold the house because I figured it would be a good idea to have another place to go in an emergency. And it looks like I was right."

"When do we leave?" Rachel asks

"Tonight. So go pack everything you absolutely need."

Davenport heads upstairs to tell everyone else what is going on.

"Still feeling weak?" I ask her

"A little but I think I can walk."

"Do you want me to go to your room and pack some things for you?"

"Yes, but I'll come with you."

We go upstairs and we head to her room. We pack what's most important and head to the living room.

"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" Davenport asks

We all nod our heads and board his private jet.

**Rachel POV**

We were boarding the jet when my mom pulled me to the side to talk to me.

"I'm not going Rachel."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to stay at my sister's house. I want to try to get my life back to normal. And going to New Jersey to stay in a house for who knows how long isn't my definition of normal."

"So you're leaving. Just like that?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? You think I'm mad? I'm way past mad."

"I know you are but don't you think it would be best if I stayed away. You want to get James and Joseph and with me in the way, that isn't going to happen."

"How can you say that. You're not in the way of anything. And I know that is not your only reasoning for you wanting to leave."

She took a breath before continuing to speak.

"The other reason I am going is because I don't like seeing you getting hurt and being kidnapped in middle of the night. All I do is worry about you and I hate that. If I'm not with you, I don't worry."

"I can't believe that is your reason for leaving."

"Please Rachel, you have to understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly."

I boarded the jet without looking back at my so called mother and took a seat next to Chase.

"Is everything okay?" Chase asks

"Not really. My mom isn't coming with us because she doesn't want to worry about me. So she is staying with her sister."

"She's just leaving you."

"Pretty much."

"How can she do that?"

"I don't know but all I can say is that I will never forgive her for this."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's all her fault."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just don't ever do what my mom did."

"I would never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I give him a smile and kiss him. Maybe this was all for the better. She doesn't want to worry about me so why should I have to worry about her. After about an hour we arrive in New Jersey. We head straight to Uncle Donald's house.

"Uncle Donald, do you have a lab here?" I ask him

"Yes. There are also four capsules in the lab. But there are bedrooms for everyone in this house."

"Yay! I'm finally going to sleep in a real bed." Bree cheers

"I'm going to my room to unpack." I tell them

I look around the house to find my room and once I find it I start unpacking. As I unpack my suitcase, I find a framed picture of my mom and I that we took last month at the beach. Anger boils inside of me and I throw the picture shattering the frame into pieces. I sit on my bed and let out a few tears. Why did she have to leave me now when I needed her the most. If it was so easy for her to leave me during this situation, then she really didn't love me.

"Rachel, can I come in?" I hear Chase ask

"Uh, yeah."

"I told Davenport about your mom so you wouldn't have to."

"Thanks Chase."

"Why is there glass on the floor?"

"I found a picture of me and my mom that we took last month at the beach and threw it against the wall."

"Why?"

"Because when I saw the picture, I got so mad. And it got me thinking. If she could leave so easily and tell me she doesn't want to worry about me, then she really didn't love me.

"Are you really never going to talk to her or see her again?"

"No. But I don't want to think about her anymore. She is out of my life for good."

"Okay. Do you want go get some dinner? We can order a pizza."

"Yeah."

We left my room and went to the kitchen to get some dinner.

"Hi Rachel. Chase told me what happened. Are you okay?" Uncle Donald asks

"I'm better then I was before."

"Well we're here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks Uncle Donald. But I had a quick question?"

"What's that?"

"What are we supposed to do while we stay here?"

"Well you're going to be training for a few days. We moved here for the meantime so James and Joseph don't find us so staying in the house for a few days will keep us off the radar."

"Okay, so when do we start training?" Chase asks

"Tomorrow morning."

We nod our heads and order a pizza.

**Chase POV**

Once we ordered the pizza we decided to watch some T.V.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask her

"I'm pretty sure F.R.I.E.N.D.S is on at this time so let's watch that. I could really use some comedy right about now."

"I never watched that show before."

"What? Well you're going to die of laughter when you watch an episode."

We spent an hour watching T.V and eating pizza before we decided to go to bed. Rachel wanted me to spend the night with her since she doesn't want to be alone right now. I was completely fine with that. We got into bed and she put her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel POV**

After Chase and I went to bed last night, we fell asleep almost instantly. But I woke up in middle of the night. I carefully got out of bed trying to not wake up Chase. My room has a balcony so I went outside and sat down. I kept thinking about my mom. I don't know why I was thinking about her. She left me when I really needed her and I wouldn't forgive her even if she begged me. I went back to bed to try to go back to sleep. And when I woke up, it was morning.

"Morning." Chase says

"Morning."

"Ready for a day of training?"

"Yeah. It'll keep my mind off my mom."

"Okay, let's go to the lab."

We go down to the lab which is a bit smaller then the one we have back home but not by much. Adam, Bree, and Uncle Donald are already down there when we walk in.

"Alright guys, go change into your mission suits." Uncle Donald tells us

We go to our capsules and change.

"Alright, lets start training." Bree says happily

"Just step on the platform." Uncle Donald tells us

We step on the platform and are transported to the run down city we always go to. We're then surrounded by rebels. I'm so filled with anger because of my mom and because of James and Joseph so I'll use that anger and kick some rebel ass. After a few hours of training, we stop.

"Alright guys, awesome job. Go ahead and change out of your mission suits."

I'm walking towards my capsule when Uncle Donald stops me.

"Are you okay Rachel? You don't seem like yourself."

"Not really. I'm just angry."

"About your mom?"

"About everything."

"Well I promise you it will get better."

"Thanks Uncle Donald." I tell him and give him a hug

I head over to my capsule and change out of my mission suit.

"What do you want to do now?" Chase asks me

"Well I really want to get out of the house but do you think Uncle Donald will let us leave?"

"I think he will understand that you need to get away for a little."

"Lets go ask him."

**Chase POV**

We head upstairs where we see Davenport in the living room.

"Mr. Davenport, would it be okay if Rachel and I go out for a little bit?"

"I know you said we have to stay in the house for a few days but if I stay in here another minute I'm going to lose my mind. I just want to get away and not think about everything that has happened these past few days." Rachel tells him

"Fine. But please be careful."

'Thank you Uncle Donald. We won't stay out to late."

Rachel and I leave the house not even knowing where we're going.

"Quick question. Where are we going?" She asks me

"I honestly don't know." I tell her laughing

"How about we just walk around. I love spending time with you so I don't care what we do."

"As long as we're together, I'm happy."

"I love you so much Chase."

"I love you more."

We spent about twenty minutes just walking around since we didn't know the area. But we ended up finding a mall.

"Up for the mall?" I ask her

"Hell yes. I love the mall."

We walk in and we're in shock. It's so much bigger than the one in Mission Creek.

"I think I died and went to heaven." She says

"We're going to be here a while aren't we?"

"Oh yes."

We walk around for an hour and decide to eat. We head to the food court and buy Burger King.

"I'm actually happy we came to New Jersey." She tells me

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean at first I was upset but then I realized that staying here would keep us safe."

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

We finish up eating before we decided to go home.

"I am so tired." She tells me

"Tell me about it. Training and then shopping really tires a person out."

"Just admit you liked shopping."

"Fine. I liked it a little. Now let's get home before it gets too dark out."

We linked hands and made our way home. We went straight to the lab to change into our pajamas and went back upstairs to watch some T.V.

"I'm going to the restroom. Be right back." I told her

**Rachel POV**

I was flipping through the channels when the news came on. I was about to change the channel but something caught my eye. My mom's name.

_"Breaking News. A woman by the name of Sam Fould's was found dead in her sister's home this evening. Her body was discovered by her sister and she immediately called 911. The police found bullet wounds in her abdomen and her chest. The police have no suspects at the moment."_

Once the news report was over I shut the T.V and just sat on the couch. Then Chase came in.

"Why is the T.V off?"

"Uh, um," I couldn't talk

"What's wrong?"

"My... mom...was...killed." I said in between sobs

"What?"

"Her sister found her body. She was shot multiple times."

I couldn't stop crying. Chase wraps me in his arms and tries to calm me down. I just cry even more.

Then Uncle Donald comes in.

"Hey guys what's up?"

I look at Chase and he goes over to Uncle Donald to tell him what happened. I hear their entire conversation and I just run to my room hyperventilating. It's like I couldn't breathe. It felt like my world was ending. I know I said I would never forgive her for what she did to me but she was still my mom. I went outside to the balcony to try and calm myself down.

"Rachel?" I hear Chase say

"Yeah?"

He sees that I'm still balling my eyes out and he pulls me into a hug. I sob into his chest for what feels like forever.

"Why is this happening to me. Why did my parents have to die?" I ask while crying

"I don't know. But you're not alone. I'm here for you. And so is Davenport."

"But I never got to say goodbye."

"Shhh. It'll be okay."

"James and Joseph will pay for what they did."

He continues to try and calm me down. I'm able to stop crying. He doesn't let me out of his hug. Everyone in this house is the only family I have left. I will not lose them


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase POV**

I stayed with Rachel in her room last night so she could try and get some sleep. It took her awhile because she couldn't stop crying. And I don't blame her. We know that Joseph and James are responsible for the death of both her parents. We just don't know how to stop them.

"Morning." She told me

"Morning. How are you feeling."

"I'm okay. I just can't believe she's gone."

"I know. But would your mom want you to be sad and stay in bed all day? Or would she want you to enjoy life."

"She would want me to enjoy life. But how can I do that when James and Joseph are still out there?"

"We will stop them."

"How? We have no clue where they are and I won't be able to handle it if someone else gets hurt because of me."

"This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself?

"I can't help it. I feel like my life is falling apart."

"Look at me. Your life will not fall apart as long as I'm here."

"Thank you Chase. I love you."

"I love you too."

I give her a kiss and we get out of bed and go to the lab. Everyone is already down there.

"How are you doing Rachel?" Davenport asks her

"I'm better than I was yesterday."

"Do you want to train or would you like to sit out today?"

"I think I'll train."

**Rachel POV**

We head over to our capsules and change into our mission suits. We start training for a few hours and after, I feel better.

"Uncle Donald, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

He sends everyone upstairs so we could be alone.

"I can't just sit around anymore waiting for James and Joseph to do something. We have to find them now."

"I get what you're saying but we don't where to even start looking."

"What about Fould's Industries. I mean they always seem to go there."

"You do have a point."

"So are you saying we can go and search the building?"

"Yes. You'll go tomorrow. Right now just take the rest of the day to relax. And go tell the others the plan.

"Thanks Uncle Donald."

I went upstairs and saw Chase in the kitchen and Adam and Bree in the living room.

"Guys, tomorrow we're going to Fould's Industries to see if James and Joseph are hiding there."

"Davenport's letting us go?" Bree asks

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to him about. I told him how I didn't want to just sit here and wait for James and Joseph to do something so he said we can go search the place."

"Hopefully they'll be there so we can put them back in the facility." Chase says

"Then our lives can go back to normal. Or somewhat normal."

"But for right now, let's just relax. No thinking about tomorrow." Bree says

"Agreed." Chase says

"I'm going to my room for a little." I tell them

I go upstairs to my room and go out on the balcony. It's so peaceful and beautiful and I just get lost in my thoughts. I start thinking about my parents and how they're not part of my life anymore. But I don't cry. Crying won't stop James and Joseph. But Adam, Bree, Chase, and I will. They will regret everything they've done to me and my family.

**Chase POV**

After Rachel went to her room, I decided to just relax and watch T.V with Adam and Bree.

"So do you think James and Joseph will be at the old company?" Adam asks

"I don't know but I really hope so."

"Even if they're not there, we will find them." Bree says

"I know. I'm going to go check on Rachel."

I go upstairs and walk towards Rachel's room. I knock on the door and wait for an answer.

"Come in."

I walk in and see her on the balcony.

"Hey." I say

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check on you."

"Thank you but I'm okay. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"I just want you to know that if James and Joseph aren't at their old company, we will find them."

"I know but I'm just praying they are there. I just want all of this to be over."

"It will be, I promise."

"Thanks Chase. But right now I don't want to think about any of this so let's do something."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go see a movie? There was a theater inside the mall we went to yesterday. And I've been dying to see the new Percy Jackson movie."

"Sure. Do you want to invite the guys. I'm pretty sure they want to get out of the house."

"Yeah, let's go ask them."

We head to the living room where Adam, and Bree are and we call down Leo to come to the living room.

"Do you guys want to go see a movie?" I ask them

"Yes! I need to get out of this house." Leo states

"Which movie are we going to see?" Adam asks

"The new Percy Jackson movie." I tell him

"Oh My God! I've been dying to see that movie. Logan Lerman is so hot!" Bree exclaims

"I know right!" Rachel exclaims

"Hey! What about me?"

"Don't worry Chase, you're still my hot boyfriend."

"Thank you." I tell her and kiss her

"Ewww. Really guys. No kissing in front of us." Leo complains

"Too bad." Rachel tells him.

"Do we even know how to get there?" Bree asks

"Yeah, the movie theater is in the mall Rachel and I went to yesterday. It's about a twenty minute walk from here so lets go."

We tell Davenport we're going to the movies and we head out. And in about twenty minutes we get to the movie theater. We go in and purchase our tickets. When we get in the theater, we are shocked. All the seats are recliners and the arms can go up so couples can sit close together. Perfect for Rachel and I.

"You guys save our seats and Adam and I will get us snacks." Leo says

"But I want to recline." Adam whines

"Adam, if you don't come with me you don't get any snacks."

"I'm coming."

They leave to go buy snacks and in five minutes they're back.

"Thanks guys." Rachel says

I lift up the arm chair so Rachel can come closer. We recline so we're laying down and she puts her head on my chest. The movie was about an hour and a half and when it was over we headed home.

"That was such a good movie!" Bree exclaims

"I could watch it again." Rachel says

We get home and crash on the couch.

"I"m totally wiped. I'm going to bed. Night guys." Bree says

"Yeah, me too." Adam says

"Night guys." Leo says

They leave and go to their rooms.

"I'm going to go to bed to." Rachel tells me

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I ask her

"No, I think I'll be okay. And besides, you haven't even slept in your room since we've been here."

"Okay, but if you need me I'm right next door."

"Thank you Chase."

I pull her in for a kiss and put my arms on her waist while she wraps her arms around me neck. We pull apart and walk to our rooms hand in hand.

"Goodnight Chase. I love you."

"Goodnight Rachel. I love you more."

She closes her bedroom door and I walk into my room and go straight to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel POV**

Last night was a lot of fun and it made me feel better. But today we were going to Fould's Industries to try and find James and Joseph. I want to find them so I can send them back to that facility. I never want to see my parent's killers again. They deserve to pay for what they did. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear knocking on my door. I open it and see Chase.

"Sorry Chase, I was deep in thought and didn't even hear you knocking."

"It's okay. Are you ready for today?"

"Yes. I just hope we can find them."

"I have a feeling we will."

"Let's head down to the lab. I have a feeling everyone's already down there."

I grab his hand and we head down to the lab and see everyone is already there.

"Alright guys, get into your capsules and suit up." Uncle Donald tells us

We head to our capsules and suit up.

"Okay guys head over to my private jet. I'll be right there." Uncle Donald tells us

We head over to his jet and board while we wait for Uncle Donald. I take a seat next to Chase and give him a quick kiss. Then Uncle Donald comes on.

"I want you guys to be extremely careful while you're on this mission. James and Joseph are not afraid to hurt any of you. They will do anything to get rid of you. When we get back to Mission Creek, I will stay on the jet but I will communicate with you with these ear pieces."

He hands us each an ear piece that we will use to communicate.

"But what if they're not there?" I ask

"Then come back to the jet."

We take off and in about an hour we land.

"Be safe guys." Uncle Donald tells us

"We will Mr. Davenport." Chase tells him

We get off the jet and make our way inside the building.

"We have to stick together at all times." Chase tells us

We all nod our heads and search the first floor. We find nothing. But there are still two floors to search. As we approach the second floor, I hear a voice coming from the distance.

"Chase, I hear something."

"Me too. It sounds like James."

"But where is Joseph?"

"Right here." I hear him say before I'm consumed by darkness.

I wake up in a room tied up. I see Adam, Bree, and Chase also tied up.

"Chase, wake up!"

"What happened?"

"Joseph knocked us out."

"Well where is Joseph?" Bree asks

"I don't know. But we have to get out of here." I say

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." I hear James say as he comes out of the shadows.

**Chase POV**

I hear James's voice coming from the corner of the room and then I see him come out of the shadows.

"Let us go!" Rachel demands

"Now why would I do that? Even though Joseph killed your parents to get revenge for what happened to his son, I still didn't get revenge for what you did to mine."

"If you want to get revenge on me fine, but let them go."

"How should I put this. NO! They got themselves involved so they shouldn't be allowed to go free."

James goes closer to Rachel and I see the fear in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" I yell

"I can't do that. She deserves to suffer."

He takes a knife out of his pocket and puts it close to her neck.

"Please, stop." She begs him

"Sorry princess. I'm not going to stop."

He moves the knife and cuts her arm.

"STOP!" Bree yells

"Shut up you stupid bionic kids."

He then stabs her leg.

"She's had enough, stop!" Adam yells

James doesn't say anything. He then stabs her stomach.

"STOP!" She pleads in pain

I was crying from watching her in so much pain. But then I remembered about my new ability. If I concentrate on the four of us on the jet, then we will be transported there. So that is exactly what I do. And in a matter of seconds, we're on the jet. Rachel on the floor bleeding and in pain.

"Oh My God, Rachel! What happened?" Davenport asks panicking

"James caught us and kept stabbing Rachel." Bree says in tears

"Go tell the pilot to take us back to New Jersey now." Davenport demands

I run to the pilot and tell him to take us back to New Jersey. I then run back to Rachel.

"Mr. Davenport, is she going to be okay?" Adam asks

"If we don't get her home fast then I don't know."

"Chase." She whispers my name

"I'm right here. You're going to be okay."

She falls unconscious.

The flight felt like forever when you're just watching your girlfriend bleed to death. All I did was cry the entire time. I was next to her the entire time just praying that she would be okay. Once we land we head straight to the lab. Mr. Davenport asks us to go upstairs so he can work on Rachel. We do as he says and head upstairs to the living room. Once we sit on the couch, I break down crying.

"She's going to be okay Chase." Bree reassures me

"How do you know that. This is the third time she has been severely hurt and close to death. How many times can her body take so much pain." I tell her while I'm crying

"I don't know but all we can do is pray."

I try to calm myself down a little but it's so hard. If she dies, then I don't know what I'm going to do. After about an hour an a half, Davenport comes upstairs.

"Mr. Davenport how is she?" I ask him worried

"She is going to be okay. She will be in pain for a while but she will make a full recovery."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yes. She's unconscious right now but she should wake up soon."

I run down to the lab where Rachel is on the lab table unconscious.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" I whisper to her

She doesn't answer. I try again.

"Rachel, please wake up." I say crying

"Chase?" She whispers

"Hi, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"This is all my fault. It was my idea to go on this mission." She says crying

"Please don't blame yourself. This is all James and Joseph's fault."

"I just want all of this to be over. I can't take it anymore." She says continuing to cry

"I know. I know. But we will get through this."

I kiss her forehead and give her a small smile. She falls asleep and I head upstairs. I don't know how much more pain and suffering she can take. She almost died three times. I will kill James and Joseph if I have to. They will not get away with hurting Rachel. I'll make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chase POV**

I spent the night in the lab so I could keep an eye on Rachel. Whenever I woke up during the night, I would see her wince in pain. I hate seeing her in so much pain. And laying down on a lab table doesn't help. When it was finally morning, I got out of my capsule and took Rachel upstairs to her room. When we got to her room, I carefully laid her down on her bed and went next to her. I covered her with her blanket and she fell asleep pretty fast. She slept for a few hours before she woke up.

"Hi." She says quietly

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and in pain. The usual." She says and let's out a small giggle

"I just can't believe you got hurt again."

"It's not your fault. I should have tried to fight him off."

"How could you? We were all tied up."

"I could have generated my force field and protected myself but I was so scared that I couldn't.

"Please don't blame yourself for any of this."

"I'm sorry, I just want James and Joseph out of our lives."

"Me too. And we will get them out of our lives."

"I really hope so."

"Okay let's not talk about them right now. We should focus on you getting better."

"Agreed."

All of a sudden I hear Mr. Davenport's voice and he comes running into Rachel's room

"Chase, we have a mission." Davenport tells me

"I don't want to leave Rachel alone."

"Chase, I'll be fine. Go on your mission."

"What is the mission?" I ask

"You have to stop another particle collider."

"That shouldn't be too hard since we know how to stop it."

"Okay well get down to the lab now."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Davenport leaves her room and heads down to the lab.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Chase, I'll be fine. You have to stop the particle collider. Now go."

"We'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too."

I ran out of her room and went to the lab to suit up. We went on Davenport's helicopter and made our way to the particle collider. I want to get this done as soon as possible.

**Rachel POV**

After Chase left to go on the mission, I was left home alone. I didn't want to tell Chase that I was a bit scared to be left alone because I knew he had to go on the mission. But since they know how to stop the collider it shouldn't take that long. I just wish I wasn't in so much pain. I tried sleeping for a while so I wouldn't think about the pain. I slept for about an hour and when I woke, they still weren't back. I tried getting out of bed to go to the kitchen to get something to eat but I was in so much pain that I almost fell. But I felt arms catch me before I fell.

"Why are you out of bed?" Chase asks me

"I'm hungry so I wanted to go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"I can get you something."

"It's fine. I really just want to get out of bed."

"Let me at least help you walk."

"Okay." I tell him and give him a smile

He puts his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his neck and we walk to the kitchen.

"So how was the mission?" I ask him

"It was good. We were able to stop the particle collider pretty fast. But is would have been better if you were with us."

"I wish I could have been there. I hated being stuck in bed."

"Don't worry, in a few days you'll be better and you won't have to be in bed all day."

"How do you always find a way to make me feel better?"

"I guess I'm just that awesome."

"Very cute."

"I try. So what do you want to eat?"

"A turkey sandwich please."

"Of course milady."

"Aren't you sweet."

He makes a sandwich for me and one for him. We eat them and head back to my room.

"When do you think we'll be able to go back to Fould's Industries?" I ask him

"Hopefully next week when you're fully recovered."

"I just want them out of our lives forever."

"They will be. Hopefully when we go back to the company, we will finally capture them."

"What if we don't?"

"Then we will find another way to get them."

"I know we will. Because we're a strong ass team."

"Yeah we are!"

We talked for hours before we decided to go to sleep. He slept next to me so I wouldn't be alone. That's what I love about Chase. He's so caring and kind and I feel so safe when I'm with him.

**Time Skip To Next Week**

We were heading back to Fould's Industries today and to be honest, I was a bit nervous. I wasn't just afraid for me, but I was afraid for everyone. James and Joseph really don't care who they hurt. I went down to the lab to see everyone waiting.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"It's okay just go suit up." Uncle Donald tells me

I went to my capsule and suited up.

"Now that everyone is ready, head over to my jet."

I was about to walk out but Chase pulled my arm stopping me.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask him

"Nothing, just wanted to give you this."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss back.

"Let's go." I say

We head to Uncle Donald's private jet and take our seats. Today was either going to go really well or really bad. I want to send James and Joseph away for the rest of their miserable lives where they can never hurt the people I love again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chase POV**

We were on Davenport's private jet on our way to Fould's Industries. Everyone was quiet the entire time because we were nervous about what would happen when we got there. We finally landed and we made our way inside.

"I think we should split up this time. We'll have a better chance of finding them." I tell them

"I agree." Rachel says

"Okay but we'll keep in touch." Bree says

We all nod. Rachel and I go one way and Adam and Bree go the other way.

"Where do you think they are?" She asks me

"I don't know."

"Why don't we use our bionic hearing and try to locate their voices."

"Good idea."

We move the hair away from our ears and try to locate James and Joseph by their voices.

"Found them. Their on the bottom floor."

We head down to the bottom floor after we tell Adam and Bree that we found them. We see James and Joseph and once Adam and Bree are with us, we decide to move in.

"Ready guys?" I ask them

"Yeah, let's take these bastards down." Rachel says

We walk into the room ready to fight.

"Well hello there Rachel." James says to her

"Shut up James. We're here to take you back to the facility."

"Now why would I want to go back. I'm not through here."

"Yeah, well I'm through with you and Joseph ruining my life."

She generates her force field and throws it at him. He goes flying against the wall and lands unconscious.

"Oh you pathetic girl. You think you can defeat us." Joseph says

"Yes, I do."

"Well can you defeat my son."

"Your son? I thought he was in the hospital?"

"Oh he was, but he was released last year and guess what. I gave him all of your bionics."

"WHAT!" We all yell

"Yes, he has bionics. Marcus!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Take care of them."

"No problem."

He walks towards us and we take a fighting stance.

"You think you can take on all four of us?" Adam asks

"Yeah, I do."

He generates a plasma bolt and aims it at us. But when he throws it at us, Rachel and I activate our force fields and surround us in them.

"Nice try, but I'm just getting started." Marcus says

"Well guess what? So are we." Bree says

She super speeds towards Marcus and pushes him to the floor. Then Rachel uses her molecular kinesis and throws him across the room landing him unconscious.

"Chase, let's grab James and get out of here." Rachel tells me

We run over to an unconscious James and Chase Geo Leaps us out of there. He takes us back to the jet.

"You guys got James!" Davenport cheers

"Yeah but we have a problem." I tell him

"What?"

"Joseph Fay's son." Rachel tells him

"His son? He's in the hospital."

"Not anymore. He was released from the hospital last year and Joseph gave him all of our bionics." I tell him

"He has bionics?" Davenport asks confused

"Yeah. Luckily he's not completely used to having bionics so we were able to take care of him for a little. But we have to get home now and send James back to the facility." Rachel explains

"Okay. Bree tell the pilot to take off."

"On it." Bree says

She goes to the pilot and in a matter of minutes, we're in the sky.

"I'm happy we were able to capture James but what about Joseph and Marcus?" Rachel asks

"I think it would be best if we did nothing. They could be expecting us so I think it would be a good idea if we waited before trying to capture them again." Davenport tells us

"I agree, and besides, we could use a break." Bree says

"Yeah, I'm tired." Adam complains

"How long should we wait before we try this again?" I ask

"A few months. We need to come up with a fool proof plan before we can go on this mission."

We nod our heads and relax in our seats until the flight is over.

**Rachel POV**

I'm happy we were able to capture James but Joseph and now his son are still out there. And the worst part is, Marcus is bionic. We never had to fight against bionics before. What if we can't defeat him? We finally land back in New Jersey and when we get off the jet, we see a black van with big, tall guys standing around it. I'm guessing they're here for James.

"Hi Mac, James is in the jet unconscious." Uncle Donald tells one of the guys around the van.

He goes in the jet with handcuffs and comes out with James and his hands behind his back. Once the van leaves, I can breathe a little easier.

"Alright guys, head to the lab and change. You deserve to relax for a while."

We head to the lab and change.

"Do you guys want to go upstairs and watch a movie?" I ask

"Yes, and can we order a pizza? I'm starving!" Adam exclaims

"Sure Adam." I tell him

We head upstairs, order a pizza, and choose a movie. Then Leo walks in and sits on the couch.

"I'm happy we get to spend the rest of the Summer relaxing instead of fighting." I tell them

"Yeah, and I can do more of this." Chase says while leaning in and kissing me

"Really guys. No kissing in front of us." Leo says

"Too bad Leo. And since it grosses you out so much, I think we'll kiss a lot more." Chase tells him

"No, no, no. I promise I won't complain anymore."

"Thought so." I say laughing

The pizza arrives and we dig in like animals.

"That really hit the spot." Bree says

"I'm so full." Adam says

We finish watching the movie before we decide to go to sleep. Chase follows me to my room.

"So are you excited for the rest of the Summer?" I ask him

"Yeah, we can do whatever we want now. And the best part is that we get to spend more time together."

"I think that is what I'm most excited for."

He pulls me in for a kiss. He puts his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. We kissed for a few minutes before we decided we needed air. We were so tired that when we hit the bed, we instantly fell asleep. The rest of the Summer was going to be a lot of fun.

**Hey guys, hope you're liking the story. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be skipping the rest of the Summer and going straight to their first day of school. I have some ideas for that part of the story so that's why I'm skipping. If anyone has any ideas on what I should do next please review and let me know. Love you guys**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachel POV**

We finally went back to Mission Creek yesterday because today was the first day of school. I can't believe Summer is over. The beginning of Summer was a bit rough, but the rest was actually pretty good. Chase and I spent a lot of time together. We went to the beach with Adam, Bree, and Leo a lot because it was so relaxing. But I'm excited to go back to school today because I get to see Chelsea.

"Who's ready for the first day of school!" Bree asks happily

"Me!" I say cheery

"Can we go before we're late. I don't want to tick Perry off on the first day." Leo complains

"Good point. Let's go." I say

We say bye to Tasha and Uncle Donald and leave for school. When we get there we have to go straight to our homeroom which is our first period class so we can get our lockers. Lucky for me, Chase and I have all the same classes again this year.

"Okay class, I will be passing out your locker assignments." Our teacher Mrs. Hunter tells us

She hands us each a blue paper with our locker number and combination on them.

"What's your locker number?" Chase asks me

"329. Whats yours?"

"330. Looks like we're locker neighbors." He says laughing

I just smile and laugh at him. Mrs. Hunter was our English teacher and she seemed really nice. And since it was the first day of school, we didn't do anything. We just talked about the rules and regulations. Our next class was gym and when Chase and I walk in, I see Chelsea. I quietly walk up to her from behind trying to scare her.

"BOO!"

"AHHH! Oh My God Rachel I could kill you." She says while giving be a hug

"Sorry but I couldn't resist. So how was your Summer?"

"Pretty good. I spent all Summer in Florida with my parents. What about you?"

"Where do I start. First I get held at gunpoint, next I get kidnapped, then I get stabbed, and finally we meet Joseph's Fays son Marcus who has bionics."

"Woah. Pretty intense Summer."

"Yeah but it-" I freeze after who I just saw walk in

"Rachel, you okay?" Chase asks

"Uh, not really. Just tell me I'm not going crazy and I didn't see Marcus walk in."

He looks over at the door and see's Marcus.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Chase asks

"That's Marcus? He's in my first period class. I thought he seemed pretty nice." Chelsea says

"Chelsea, you have to stay away from him. Don't talk to him. I can't risk you getting hurt." I tell her

"Don't worry, I won't talk to him anymore."

"But what do we do about Marcus. He's enrolled in the school. We can't really avoid him." I tell Chase

"We just have to stay away from him. We can't fight him in the middle of class."

"I'm just praying he's not in anymore of our classes."

We went through our next few classes without seeing Marcus. But then lunch came and there he was.

"Hey guys!" Marcus says happily

"Get the hell away from us." I demand

"Now why would I want to do that. I just want to hangout with my bionic friends."

"We're not your friends, now get the hell away from us or I swear you will regret it." I threaten

"Alright fine. But just letting you know, this is far from over." He says and walk away with an evil smirk

"God I just want to strangle him." I say

"Don't let him get to you. He wants you to get mad." Chase tells me

We spent the rest of the day with seeing Marcus. I thought this school year was going to go be fun but with Marcus here, I know that won't happen.

**Chase POV**

The first day of school was pretty much a bust. Why the hell did Joseph have to enroll Marcus at Mission Creek High. If he tries hurting my siblings or even Rachel, then I'm just going to lose it. We went straight to the lab to talk to Davenport when we got home.

"Hey guys, how was the first day of school?" Davenport asks

"It was going great until we saw Marcus." Rachel tells him

"You saw Marcus?"

"Yeah. Joseph enrolled him at school." I tell him

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No. He just got me really pissed." Rachel says

"Well I don't think he'll try anything during school hours. Just stay clear of him."

"That wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't in gym with Chase and I."

"Just do whatever you can to steer clear of him."

We all nod our heads and Davenport goes upstairs.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Leo asks

"We can watch a movie." Bree says

"Sure. Which movie?" I ask

"How about Pitch Perfect?" Rachel asks

"Sure, I heard it was really funny." Bree says

We head upstairs and start the movie. Throughout the entire movie we couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright I'm going to bed guys." Rachel says

"Not before I get a goodnight kiss." I say

"That can be arranged."

I get up from the couch and give her a kiss.

"Night." She says and goes to her room

"I think we should get to sleep also." Bree says

"Yeah, I'm wiped. Night Leo." I say

"Night guys."

We head down to the lab and get in our capsules.

**The Next Morning**

We were all sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast when Rachel walks in.

"Ready for school?"

"Yeah."

We walk out the door and head to school. When we get to school, Chase and I decide to head to homeroom early.

"Do you think Marcus is going to try anything at school?" She asks me

"I don't think so. I mean he could have done something yesterday during gym or lunch and he didn't. I think we'll be fine."

"I guess. I just thought this school year would go a lot better."

"The school year will go a lot better if you don't think about Marcus and his dad when you don't have to."

"You're right, sorry."

We continue to talk until Mrs. Hunters starts class. Even when she starts class Rachel and I barely pay attention. When the bell finally rung we went to gym. We went our separate ways into the locker room to change into gym clothes.

**Rachel POV**

Chelsea and I went to the locker room to change into our gym clothes before heading out to the gym. We saw Chase and walked over to him.

"Hey Chase." Chelsea says

"Hey Chelsea. You're in a good mood."

"Because we get to play soccer outside today."

"Yes, I love soccer." I say

"Really?" Chelsea asks

"Yeah, I used to play when I was younger."

"Do we at least get to pick our own teams?" Chase asks

"Yeah but I can tell you right now that the teams are popular's verse unpopular's."

"I'm perfectly fine with that because I get to be with my two favorite people." I say

"Aw, you're sweet." Chelsea says

"I know." I say laughing

Coach Burke yells at us and tells us to go outside and pick our teams. We head outside and go to the field and split up into teams. Our teams are the ones Chelsea predicted but luckily for us, Marcus went to the popular side. I'm actually thankful for that. We start the game but somehow I get stuck as being the goalie so Chase and Chelsea advance towards the ball. But of course Marcus gets it. He starts running towards me avoiding everyone's attempt to steal the ball. I get into position ready to block the ball. He kicks the ball and I try to block it but it hits my wrist sending it backwards. He used his super strength to kick the ball. I fall down to the ground in pain and look at my wrist and see it is swollen and bruised.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell out

"Rachel!" Chase yells comes running towards me

"Oh My God!" Chelsea exclaims right behind him

"Take me home Chase." I say while wincing in pain

He helps me inside to the gym since no one is inside and Geo Leaps us to the lab.

"Let me see your wrist." Chase says

"God I'm going to kill Marcus."

"I think you broke your wrist. We need Davenport, he can take care of this."

We go upstairs since Uncle Donald is most likely there. And we're right.

"Davenport we need your help."

"What are you guys doing home?"

"Rachel broke her wrist."

"How?"

"Marcus." I tell him

"He broke your wrist?"

"Yeah. We were playing soccer and I was the goalie and Marcus came running towards me with the ball and kicked it with his super strength. I tried blocking it but it hit my wrist sending it backwards."

"Okay we need get your wrist in a cast. Go down to the lab and I'll be right there."

We do what he says and go down to the lab. He comes down a few minutes after with a first aid kit and some supplies for a cast. He puts the cast on my wrist and heads back upstairs.

"Looks like you won't be in gym for a few days." Chase says

"Yeah. I'm so thankful for bionic healing or else I would be in a cast for weeks."

"Do you want to head back to school. I'll Geo Leap us outside of the school so we can get back inside without anyone seeing."

"Sure."

He Geo Leaps us outside of the school and we make our way inside without anyone noticing. We head to class right as the period is starting. When it's finally time for lunch, Adam, Bree, and Leo bombard with me questions.

"Oh My God, what happened?" Bree asks

"Let's just say Marcus and soccer plus super strength equals a broken wrist."

"Marcus used his super strength on you?" Adam asks

"Yeah. I'm just really happy I didn't go in Commando Mode when it happened because I was really pissed."

"That would have been some show." Leo says

"Tell me about it."

We finish eating lunch and go through the rest of the day with no encounters by Marcus. We go straight home after school and just hangout in the lab. If Marcus does something like this again, he is a dead man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel POV**

Marcus really pissed me off yesterday. And if he tries anything today, then I'm going to kick his ass. I ran to the living room because I was running late.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"It's fine, we weren't leaving yet." Bree says

"Alright let's go." Leo says

We head out the door and walk to school. Chase and I head over to our lockers for a little alone time from everyone.

"This year is so hectic and it's only the third day of school." I tell him

"I know but it will get better."

"Thanks for making me feel better. You're an amazing boyfriend."

"And you're an amazing girlfriend."

He pulls me in for a kiss that is filled with so much passion and love. I didn't want it to end but we had to get to class.

"Let's go to class before we're late." I tell him

"Fine. But we'll continue this later." He says laughing

I grab his hand and we head to class. We take our usual seats in the back of the class so we can talk.

"Good Morning class. Today we will be partnering up and you will have to read a short story and write a summary about it. You may choose you partners." Mrs. Hunter tells us

"Whats the short story?" One of the student's ask

"A Rose For Emily." Mrs. Hunter answers

The class nod their heads and choose their partners.

"Do we even need to read the story?" I ask Chase laughing

"Not really. Let's just write the summary and then we can spend the rest of the period talking."

We quickly write the summary and I go up to Mrs. Hunter to hand it in.

"Here you go Mrs. Hunter."

"That was really fast."

"Well I've read it before. It's one of my favorite short stories."

"I'm glad you like it." I was about to walk back to my desk when the power went out.

"What's going on?" I ask Mrs. Hunter

"I have no clue. Let me go see what's going on."

She walks towards the door but it won't open.

"It's locked." She says

"Chase, we have a problem."

He comes over to the door where Mrs. Hunter and I are standing.

"What's going on?" He asks

"The door is locked. I think you know who has something to do with this."

All of a sudden Marcus appears in front of the locked door.

"You would be correct Rachel." Marcus says

"What the hell do you want Marcus." Chase says angrily

"What my dad wants. Revenge."

"Why do you want revenge. We didn't even do anything to you." I tell him

"No, but your father put me in the hospital. And because I didn't get to kill him myself, I have to take my revenge out on you." He says and walks away

"Rachel, Chase, what the hell is going on?" Mrs. Hunter asks confused and annoyed

"It's a really long story and we don't have time to explain." I tell her

"Rachel, call Davenport and put him on speaker so we can both talk to him."

I dial his number and he picks up after two rings.

"Uncle Donald we have a big problem."

"What's going on?" He asks worried

"Marcus shut the school's power off and locked everybody in their classrooms. What should we do without using our you know whats." Chase explains

"I don't really think we have a choice. Just please be careful."

"We will. Bye." I tell him

"Chase, call Bree and tell her that we can use our you know whats to get out of here and I'll call Adam.

We call Adam and Bree and explain to them what Uncle Donald told us.

And in a few minutes, they are standing outside the classroom door. I don't get why we didn't use our bionics to get out but it doesn't really matter.

"Adam, use your super strength and take the door off." Chase says

"Got it!"

We leave the classroom not even noticing that the class is following us.

"Where's Marcus?" Bree asks

"I don't know. Let me use my bionic hearing to locate his voice." I tell them

I use my bionic hearing and locate his voice.

"He's in the gym, let's go."

We run to the gym where we see some students sitting on the bleachers with fear in their eyes. My guess is that Marcus is making them stay.

"Marcus, let them go." I say

"Can't do that. Wait, that's not true. I don't want to let them go."

"I swear if you hurt any of them I will kill you." I threaten

He goes to the bleachers and grabs a student. But then it hits me it's Leo.

"Leave Leo alone." Bree yells

"Nope."

While I'm watching Marcus hold Leo like he is a hostage, I'm thinking to myself how I want Chase to Geo Leap us behind Marcus. And the next thing I know, we're behind Marcus. He quickly turns around and I punch him in the face. He releases the hold he has on Leo and he runs over to Bree and Adam.

**Chase POV**

Once Leo went over to Adam and Bree, I knew he would be safe.

"Now you are coming with us and we are sending you to the facility where you belong." Rachel says while using her molecular kinesis to lift Marcus up.

"I don't think so." He says while generating a plasma bolt and throwing it at Rachel

"Leave her alone!" I yell and generate my force field and throw it at him

"Play nice Chase. You don't want your girlfriend to die now do you."

"You lay a finger on her and you're dead.

I see Rachel start to get up and luckily Marcus doesn't notice. She generates her force field and throws it at his head. He lands unconscious.

"We finally got him. Now we just have Joseph to capture." Rachel says

"Yeah but what do we do about them." I say pointing to the students

"Can't Davenport just erase their memories again." Bree says

"I don't know. He already erased their memories three times. A fourth time can really damage their brains."

"We will worry about that later but we need to take Marcus to the facility before he wakes up. Chase, Geo Leap us out of here." Rachel tells me

I nod my head and Geo Leap us to the lab where Davenport is.

"You guys got Marcus!" Davenport exclaims

"Yeah, but we should send him to the facility before he wakes up." I say

"You're right but first, how about we take away his bionics."

"You can do that?" Adam asks

"Hello, billionaire inventor. Of course I can take away his bionics."

He takes out his chip extractor and places it by Marcus's neck. He is still unconscious after his chip is removed and I can't help but smile. Everything that has happened these past months are finally coming to an end. The only person left is Joseph.

"I don't mean to rain on everybody's parade but Mr. Davenport, will you be able to erase everybody's memories about what they saw?" Bree asks

"Unfortunately, no. I have erased their memories too many times. If I do it again, their brains could be severely damaged."

"So what do we do?" Rachel asks

"You guys come out to the world as bionic hero's."

"But what about the government finding out?" Adam asks

"Please don't think about that now. I think it would be best if you guys went back to school and explain everything that happened. They will want to know what they saw."

"Okay. I just can't believe we have to explain to the school we're bionic." Rachel says

"I know, I never thought we would have to do that. I say

We stayed in the lab until we see Agent Mac came by with his van to take Marcus to the facility. This will all be over soon. Joseph won't know what is coming. Because the next time we see him will be his last time in the outside world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chase POV**

So we had to go back to school once Agent Mac took away Marcus. I let Bree super speed Adam and Leo back because I wanted to Geo Leap back with Rachel.

"So how do you think this is going to go?" She asks me

"I don't know but I'm hoping that everyone won't think we're freaks."

"Even if they do, I won't care."

"There is a plus side to everyone knowing about our bionics."

"What's that?"

"We can use our bionics during school now. We don't have to hide anymore."

"That is true. And if Joseph ever comes back to the school, we can fight him without having to worry about revealing our bionics because they already know."

"That's true also. Alright let's go."

I Geo Leap us back to the school and we meet up with Adam, Bree, and Leo.

"How are we going to tell them about our bionics?" Bree asks

"I don't know but we have to gather everyone in one room." I tell them

"I have an idea." Bree says

She super speeds over to Principal Perry's office and in a matter of seconds I hear an announcement.

"Will all students and faculty please report to the auditorium immediately." I hear Perry's voice but I'm guessing it was Bree using her vocal manipulation

"That was a good idea." Rachel says

"Now let's go explain everything they saw in the gym."

We went to the auditorium and quickly went up on the stage while everyone was getting in their seats.

"What the hell is going on Davendorks?" Perry asks

"We will explain everything once everyone sits down." Bree says

We see everyone in seats and we start talking about what happened in the gym.

"Okay we know you are all probably wondering what happened in the gym." Rachel says

"Yeah, we are! Not get on with it." Perry says

"Adam, Bree, Rachel, and I are bionic super humans."

"Bionic super humans?" Perry asks

"Yes. We have super human abilities that no other human has."

"But what happened in the gym?" Perry asks

"Well Marcus, the one we were fighting was trying to... trying to kill me for what my dad did to him."

"What did he do to him?"

"Marcus's father, Joseph Fay and my father had a company with another partner and they were working on an invention when my dad messed up and it burst into flames. Marcus was in the line of fire and he got severely injured."

"So shouldn't he be in the hospital?"

"He was but he was released last year, and his father gave him bionics like ours." I explain

"So he is also super human?"

"Well not anymore. My uncle removed them so he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

"So where is he now?"

"He is being transferred to a facility for criminals like him as we speak." Rachel explains

"But why are you telling us all this now?"

"Because Marcus's father is still out there and he might come to the school looking for us. We just don't want anyone to get hurt." Bree says

"SHOW US YOUR ABILITIES!" A random student yells

"Okay, sure. Adam, you first."

He uses his heat vision to make a hole in the stage curtain. Then goes over to a student a picks him up like he's light as a feather.

"I guess I'm next." Bree says

She super speeds around the auditorium five times before stopping.

"Our turn." Rachel says

She gives me a smile and I know we're thinking the same thing. We generate our force fields and then use our molecular kinesis to make Principal Perry hover over the students.

"Put me down now!"

"Fine." Rachel says

**Rachel POV**

Once we put Perry down, everyone starts cheering.

"So you guys don't think we're freaks?" I ask

Chelsea comes up on the stage and hugs me.

"No one thinks you guys are freaks. Everyone thinks you're awesome."

"I'm happy for that but the battle isn't over. Joseph is still out there and he is going to be more pissed than ever."

"We will get him. But for now, just be happy we don't have to hide our bionics anymore." Chase tells me

"You're right."

"I think it's time for everyone to go back to class." Perry says

Everyone starts leaving the auditorium to go back to class. I can't believe everyone knows about our bionics. We don't have to hide anymore. Even though everyone is happy, I can't help but feel a bit scared. Scared that Joseph is still out there and because we took care of his son.

"Rachel you coming?" Chase asks me

"Yeah, sorry."

"I know you were thinking about Joseph."

"I can't help it. Do you know how angry and pissed he's going to be when he finds out we sent Marcus to the facility and removed his bionics."

"What ever comes our way we will handle it together. We are stronger than ever."

"Thanks Chase. Now let's get to class."

We head to our next class which is math with Mrs. Barnes luckily.

"Hi Mrs. Barnes."

"Hey guys. I can't believe what you guys did in the auditorium."

"I know it's pretty insane. But we just want everything to go back to normal right now so just treat us like you did before you found out about our bionics." I tell her

"Sure, no problem."

We take our seats in the back of the class and Mrs. Barnes starts the lesson. Of course Chase and I don't pay attention. When it's time for lunch, I get excited. I don't know why I just do.

"Chase can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

"Sure.

We walk out to the hall and stand by our lockers.

"What's going on?"

"Remember when we were in the gym and you Geo Leaped us behind Marcus?"

"Yeah, you told me to."

"No, I thought it."

"Woah, so I read your mind.

"What if it's because our chips are linked and we can read each others minds."

"That would explain it."

"Alright, let's head back to lunch."

I grab his hand and we sit back at the table. Even though I'm scared about Joseph now, I know that once we get him, my life and everyone else's life can go back to normal. Or whatever normal is to four bionic teenagers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chase POV**

The rest of the school day went pretty well after we revealed our bionics. When we got home we went straight to the lab to talk to Davenport.

"So how did it go?" Davenport asks

"Actually pretty well. We also warned them about Joseph just in case he tries anything at school." Rachel tells him

"I'm glad they took the news well."

"Yeah, we even showed them our abilities. And they thought it was awesome." Bree says

"I'm actually really relieved."

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. I was scared that someone would go to the government. But I'm not really worried about the government anymore, because if they see you guys using your bionics for good instead of evil then they might leave you alone."

"I'm just happy we don't have to hide our bionics anymore." Rachel says

"Agreed." Bree says

"Is Marcus at the facility?" I ask

"Yes. He is in a separate room away from James. And once Joseph is captured and sent to the facility, he will also be in a separate room. They won't be able to escape this time."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Rachel says

"Me too." I say

"So what are we supposed to do about Joseph now. He's going to be really pissed when he finds out about Marcus?" Rachel asks

"I think it would be best not to confront him."

"So we should just wait until he confronts us?" Bree asks

"Yes."

"Okay, hopefully he won't come near us for awhile." Adam says

"Yeah and maybe we can enjoy this school year." Rachel says

We talked in the lab for a while before we decided to go upstairs and watch some T.V. We spent a few hours watching T.V and ate dinner before we decided to go to bed. I went to my capsule and Rachel went to her room. I am so happy we sent Marcus to the facility but Joseph is really going to want revenge.

**The Next Morning**

Adam, Bree, and I woke up and got ready for school before heading upstairs. Rachel was already ready and in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning." I tell her and give her a kiss

"Morning. Ready for school?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Oh you are not leaving without me." Leo says running to the living room

"Don't worry, we wouldn't leave without you." Rachel says

We leave the house and head to school. Rachel and I go straight to our lockers.

"You know I'm in a really good mood." She tells me

"Me too. I think revealing our bionics made our life a bit easier."

"Do you think Principal Perry will be nicer to us since she knows what we can do?"

"Hello Davendorks." Perry says and walks away

"That would be a no." I say laughing

"Come on, let's head to class." She grabs my hand and we head to English

We head to class and take our usual seats in the back of the room. We go through half the class reading a story out loud when my phone rings. It's a mission alert from Davenport

"Chase, put that phone away." Mrs. Hunter tells me

"Sure but Rachel and I have to go."

"It's the middle of class. Where do you have to go?"

"We have a mission."

"A mission?"

"We have our bionic abilities so we can go on missions and save the world. So we have to go now."

"Okay go."

I grab Rachel's hand and we run out of the room. I see Bree and Adam waiting for us outside. She super speeds us home and we run down to the lab.

"What's the mission?" Rachel asks Davenport

"There is an apartment building on fire and you have to stop it now."

"Shouldn't the fire department handle that."

"Normally they would but the fire is way out of control and there are a few people still inside. So go suit up and head to the helicopter."

We head to our capsules and suit up. We run over to the helicopter and it takes us to the apartment building that is on fire. Because of my bionic hearing I can hear screams coming from inside.

"We have to stop the fire now. Bree use your super speed to create a vacuum to suck the oxygen from the fire. Adam, Rachel and I will rescue the people inside."

"I'm on it." Bree says

While she creates the vacuum, Adam, Rachel and I head inside to save the civilians.

"Okay, I hear about four people. But they're on different levels. We have to split up." Rachel says

"Okay. Everyone be careful." I tell them

We split up. I head to the first floor while Adam heads to the second floor and Rachel heads to the third floor.

**Rachel POV**

After Chase, Adam, and I split up, I headed towards the third floor.

"Hello, is anyone up here!"

"HELP!"

I hear yelling coming from down the hall and see a young woman trapped underneath pieces of broken ceiling.

"I'M COMING JUST HOLD ON!" I yell down the hall

I run down the hall to where the young woman is.

"I'm here to help you don't worry. What's your name?"

"Emily Hart."

I use my molecular kinesis to remove the pieces of ceiling off of Emily.

"Thank you so much." She gets up and hugs me

"Your welcome. Now come on we have to get out of here."

As we're running down the hall, I see pieces of ceiling start to fall. And then a huge piece falls on my leg.

"Oh My God!" Emily yells

"Don't worry about me just run and get out of here."

She starts running down the hall to get out of the building. And luckily Bree was able to stop the fire. Now I just have to get the huge piece of ceiling off my leg. I use my molecular kinesis and throw the piece of ceiling across the hall. I look at my leg and see it is covered in blood.

"Why do I always have to get hurt." I say to myself

I try to get up but it's hard. I'm in a lot of pain but I try not to think about it. I start limping towards the stairs. Man do I wish I could fly. I just want to be outside of the building and with Adam, Bree, and Chase. And that is exactly what happens. I guess I unlocked my hidden ability which is Geo Leaping, just like Chase.

"Oh My God, are you okay?" Bree asks

"Not really. A huge piece of the ceiling fell on my leg. But that doesn't matter right now. Did we get everyone out of the building?"

"Yeah, everyone is safe." Adam says

"Okay, let's get out of here." I say

"Can you walk?" Chase asks me

"Not really. I actually unlocked my other hidden ability which is Geo Leaping. So that's how I was able to get out here."

"I'll carry you. Let's get to the helicopter." Chase tells me

He carries me bridal style and we head over to the helicopter.

"So your other hidden ability is Geo Leaping?" Adam asks

"Yeah."

"Do you and Chase have to share everything?" Bree asks laughing

"I guess so." I say laughing

The helicopter takes us back home and we head down to the lab. Of course with Chase carrying me.

"How did the mission go guys?" Uncle Donald asks

"Good. Everyone is out safe and sound and the fire is extinguished." Chase says

"What happened to you Rachel?"

"A piece of the ceiling fell on my leg. But I'll be fine."

"Let me have a look at it."

"Okay but can we first change out of our mission suits."

"Sure."

We head over to our capsules and change out of our mission suits.

"You guys head upstairs, I'll catch up." I tell them

They head upstairs while Uncle Donald looks at my leg.

"You have a pretty nasty gash on your leg. I'll just wrap it with gauze and you'll be good to go."

"Oh before I forget, I unlocked another hidden ability."

"Really, what is it?"

"Geo Leaping. Just like Chase."

"You guys really share everything don't you."

"Wow, that is exactly what Bree said on the helicopter."

We both laugh while he wraps my leg with gauze.

"Okay you're good to go. Just be careful with your leg."

"Don't worry, I will."

I head upstairs to meet up with the guys slightly limping.

"All better?" Chase asks

"Yeah, Uncle Donald wrapped my leg with gauze, so the pain subsided a little."

"We ready to go back to school?" Bree asks

"Yeah."

Bree super speeds her and Adam back to school while Chase and I Geo Leap. We make it back to school about ten minutes into math class with Mrs. Barnes.

"Rachel, Chase? Why are you late?

"We had to stop a burning building." Chase tells her

"Well, um, okay. Just take your seats."

We head to the back of the class and take our seats.

"I can seriously get used to this." I tell him

"I know right. We don't have to hide our bionic life anymore. We can talk about our missions. It's awesome."

We went through the rest of the day with ease. Some people asked about bionics and about the mission we went on today but I don't mind. It feels so good to talk about all this stuff with other people.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chase POV**

When we went back home after school, Rachel and I decided to go to the park. I brought a blanket so we could lay on the grass.

"This is so relaxing." She says

"Why have we never done this before?"

"Because we never got the chance. With everything that has been going on, we rarely got the chance to relax.

"So let's just take this time to relax and just be with each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

I pull her in for a kiss and I can feel the smile appear on her face. She puts her head on my chest and we fall asleep. When we wake up we see that it's dark out.

"We better head home." She says

"Let's just Geo Leap back home. I'll race you."

"Oh you're so on"

We Geo Leap back home and I get there first.

"YES! I win."

"Whatever."

"Let's get ready for bed."

We head down to the lab and change into our pajamas.

"Goodnight. Love you." She tells me

"Goodnight. Love you too."

She went to her room and I went to my capsule. I saw Adam and Bree already in their capsules fast asleep. Spending some alone time at the park with Rachel was just what I needed. I feel like we haven't had a lot of alone time ever since the incidents with James, Joseph, and, Marcus. But once Joseph is captured, we can spend more time together and our lives can go back to normal.

**Rachel POV**

I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face. Chase makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world. When I woke up, I still had that smile on my face. I went to the lab to change into my clothes and then went upstairs to grab some breakfast. Everyone was already upstairs ready for school.

"Morning guys."

"Morning. Someone's in a good mood." Bree says

"Yes I am." I say and go over to Chase and kiss him

"Are we ready to go?" Chase asks

"Yeah." Leo says

We walk out the door and take our time walking to school. Chase gave me a piggy back ride all the way to school. It was a lot of fun. We headed over to our lockers. Then Chelsea came over.

"Hey Chelsea."

"Hey guys."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just everyone is talking about the mission you guys went on yesterday."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. You guys are heroes. You saved those four people from the burning building."

"I'm just glad everyone took the news about our bionics really well."

"And I'm glad you guys are alright. I can see you hurt your leg."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about."

"Okay. I'll see you guys in gym."

"Bye" We both say

"Ready for class?" I ask him

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk into class and take our seats.

"Okay class, I won't start teaching just yet because we will be having a fire drill." Mrs. Hunter says

"Man I hate fire drills." I tell Chase

"Me too but at least we get to go outside for a little bit."

"That's true."

**Chase POV**

We continue talking until the fire drill starts. We head outside with the rest of the school. All of a sudden Joseph appears and grabs Rachel and throws her against the brick wall. She lands unconscious.

"Fay, leave her alone."

"Not until she pays for what she did to my son."

I generate my force field and throw it at him. He disappears before it hits him. I quickly run over to Rachel.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I ask worriedly

"Yeah, it's just my head."

I didn't even notice everyone outside looking at us while the entire thing happened.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, let's just head back to class."

The entire school heads back to class once the fire drill ends.

"Rachel, are you okay. We all saw what happened outside?" Mrs. Hunter asks concerned

"I'm okay, I just have a headache."

"Well you can just relax while I'm teaching."

"Thanks Mrs. Hunter."

I take Rachel over to her seat so she can just relax. During class I would look over at Rachel and see her holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really nauseous."

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Once the bell rung, I saw Rachel try to stand up but she started falling until I caught her.

"I think you got a concussion."

"Yeah, me too."

"So let's go home."

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to stay in school and not worry about Fay."

I help her walk to gym so she doesn't fall. I tell Chelsea what happened so she can help Rachel in the locker room.

**Rachel POV**

I went to go change into my gym clothes when Chelsea came over.

"Chase told me what happened. Why didn't you go home?"

"Because I don't want to go home and think about what happened. I want to stay here and keep myself occupied."

"Well how do you feel?"

"A little better. Since we have bionic healing, I'll be better by the end of the day."

"Do you notice that you get hurt a lot."

"Don't remind me."

We finish changing and head to the gym. Chase sees us come out and walks over.

"Do you want to sit out?" Chase asks me

"No. I feel a little better. And don't you remember our chips are linked."

"Oh, okay. I see where you're going with this."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I already start to feel better.

"Better?"

"Much."

We played dodgeball with the usual teams and of course because of Chase and I, our team won. When gym ended we went to the locker rooms to change. We went to our next class and of course didn't pay attention. Then it was time for lunch.

"So what happened during the fire drill? Everybody is talking about it." Bree asks

"Joseph used his transporter and came outside where our class was standing and threw me against the brick wall."

"Are you okay?" Adam asks

"I am now but Joseph was really pissed. He would have killed me if Chase didn't stop him."

He linked our hands underneath the table and I couldn't help but smile. We talked about other stuff the rest of the period. When school was finally over, we went straight home and just relaxed on the couch. I didn't want to think about Fay because he just gets me so mad. He won't stop until I'm dead but that's just not going to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chase POV**

We were sitting on the couch watching T.V when Davenport walked in. We didn't tell him that Joseph payed us a visit at school today.

"Hey Davenport, we just wanted to let you that Fay came for a little visit today." I tell him

"What? What happened?"

"Well there was a firedrill today so we had to go outside, and while Chase and I were talking, Fay used his transporter and snuck up on us. He threw me against the brick wall and I fell unconscious."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now."

"I'm guessing he was angry about Marcus?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well just be careful at school. Since he is using a transporter, he can come to school when ever he wants."

"If we have to fight him the next time he decides to drop by then we will." I say

"Just hope he doesn't come back." Bree says

"I have a feeling he will. He is really pissed."

"Then we will be ready." I tell her

"Okay well maybe you guys should head down to the lab and train."

"That's a good idea." Rachel says

We head down to the lab and go to our capsules to suit up. We step on the platform and Davenport starts up the simulator. We're transported to the same run down city. We're soon surrounded by rebels and we easily take them down. We train for an hour when we decide to stop.

"Good job guys. Go ahead and change out of your mission suits."

We go to our capsules and change.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Bree asks

"How about we just watch T.V and relax." I suggest

"Good idea, I'm wiped." Adam says

We leave the lab and head upstairs. We watch T.V for a couple hours before we decide to get ready for bed. We head to the lab to change into our pajamas.

"I think I'm going to sleep down here tonight." Rachel tells us

"Worried about Joseph using his transporter in middle of the night?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Well if you can't sleep, let me know and I'll help you."

"Thank you Chase."

"Night."

"Night."

**Rachel POV**

I decided to sleep in my capsule tonight because I was a bit worried about Joseph using his transporter and coming in my room in middle of the night. But if I want to fall asleep, I can't think about him. So I let thoughts of Chase fill my head. I was able to fall asleep and when I woke up it was morning. Adam, Bree, and Chase just woke up as well. We all changed into our regular clothes before we got out of our capsules.

"Morning guys." I say

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Chase asks me

"Pretty good.

"I'm glad. Want to grab some breakfast?"

"Sure."

We head upstairs and go to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Want cereal? He asks me

"Yes please."

We all have a bowl of cereal and go to school. Chase and I head to our lockers and go to English.

"Morning Mrs. Hunter." We say as we walk in

"Morning guys. Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better, thanks."

We take our seats in the back of the class and just talk.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" He asks me

"I was thinking we could spend Saturday at the beach. I mean it is still hot out."

"Do you want to invite the guys?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

Mrs. Hunter starts teaching while Chase and I just continue to talk. Luckily for us, she didn't notice. After English we went to gym. I went to the locker room and saw Chelsea dressed and waiting for me.

"Hey girl." She says to me

"Hey. What are we doing today?"

"I think we're running on the track."

"I hate running the track. That is more Bree's area." I say laughing

Once I'm done changing we head out to the gym. I spot Chase and he comes over.

"We're running the track today." I complain to him

"If you want I'll give you a piggy back ride the entire time."

"As much as I would love that, we would get in trouble."

"ALRIGHT KIDS WE'RE HEADING OUTSIDE TO THE TRACK!" Coach Burke yells

"Would you like a piggy back ride to the track?" He asks me

"Yes I would."

I get on his back and we go to the track. Once we step on the track he sets me down.

"Thank you for the ride Chase."

"You're welcome. Your payment is one kiss."

"I think I can afford that."

I give him a kiss before we have to start running. Chase, Chelsea, and I run next to each other.

"You do realize we could just Geo Leap out of here." I tell him

"Yeah but we shouldn't." He says laughing

We continue running when all of a sudden Chase and I get thrown into football stands.

"Fay! You really want to do this here?" Chase asks

"Actually yes. I really do."

What shocks me most is that he starts generating a plasma bolt. We put up our force fields blocking it.

"How the hell did you do that?" I question

"Well after you sent my son away to the facility and removed his bionics, I decided to give myself bionics."

"WHAT!?" We both yell

"Yeah, so I just wanted to stop by and give you guys a little taste of my bionics. You will regret everything you've done to me and my son."

And with that he disappears.

"Are you guys okay?" Chelsea comes running to us as well as the rest of the gym class

"Uh, yeah, just in shock." I tell her

"I can't believe he gave himself bionics."

"I know. How are we supposed to beat him now?" I ask worriedly

"I don't know but we will."

"Are you guys okay?" Coach Burke asks

"Yeah. Can Chase and I head back to the gym and change?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Chase and I run back to the locker rooms and change. We run to Adam and Bree's classes to pull them out so we can tell them what happened.

"Guys, what is going on?" Bree asks

"Joseph!" I say

"What about him?" Adam asks

"He gave himself bionics." Chase tell them

"WHAT!?" Adam and Bree yell

"He attacked us during gym and threw a plasma bolt at us and then told us he gave himself bionics." I explain

"Should we go home and tell Mr. Davenport?" Bree asks

"No. I think we should stay here. But we should call him right now and explain to him what is going on." I say

We dial Uncle Donald's number and he picks up after three rings.

"Davenport!" Chase says

"What's going on?" He asks concerned

"Fay gave himself bionics." Bree says

"WHAT!?"

"He attacked Rachel and I during gym and he threw a plasma bolt at us. He told us that he wanted to give us a taste of his bionics." Chase explains

"Maybe you guys should come home."

"I think it would be better if we stayed. I mean if he keeps coming to the school to attack us, he probably wants to hurt more than us." I explain

"Okay, but please be careful and keep your eyes open at all times."

"We will. Bye."

"Let's head back to class." I say

"Okay, be careful guys." Bree says

"You too." Chase says

**Chase POV**

Rachel and I went straight to math after we told Adam and Bree what happened. We were the only ones in the room. Even Mrs. Barnes wasn't here yet.

"I can't believe this is happening." She says

"I know. I never thought that Joseph would give himself bionics."

"But I know we will defeat him. Because we're a bad ass team."

"Yeah we are. And since no one is here yet, can I have a kiss?" I ask with puppy dog eyes

"You know those don't work on me. But I will give you a kiss just because I love you."

I pull her in for a kiss and I can't help but smile. But then students start walking in including Mrs. Barnes and we pull apart laughing.

"Alright class, please take your seats. Since it's Friday, I thought we could just go over the homework I assigned last night and we could take the rest of the period to talk about what you guys have planned for the weekend."

That's what I love about Mrs. Barnes. She loves to talk to us about our lives and not so much about work and math. She is definitely my favorite teacher. After we go over our homework we start talking about what we have planned for the weekend. She picks a few students to talk about what they are going to do over the weekend and then she picks me.

"So Chase, what do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Well Rachel and I are going to the beach with my siblings and then we're probably going to train."

"Train?"

"We train to go on missions. That's why we have our bionics. So we can do the jobs that weren't meant for normal people."

"We help the save the world." Rachel adds on

"I think that is amazing what you guys do."

"Thanks Mrs. Barnes."

"Could you show us your abilities again?" One of the students asks

"Sure."

"Should we Geo Leap?" Rachel asks really quietly so only I can hear

I just nod my head. We then Geo Leap behind Mrs. Barnes who gives a little scream when she sees us.

"You guys gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Mrs. Barnes but we thought it would be pretty funny." Rachel says

"You're just lucky I have a sense of humor." She says laughing

Rachel and I head back to our seats and wait for the period to end. The bell rings and we link hands and head to lunch.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" She asks me

"Probably not, but close." I tell her laughing

We head to the lunch line and wait to get our food. Once we get our food we head to our table where Adam, Bree, and Leo are already sitting.

"Hey guys." Bree says

"Hey. So we wanted to ask you if you guys want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Rachel asks

"Yes! I love the beach!" Adam exclaims

"Cool, so we'll leave in the morning and spend the day there." Rachel says

We finish eating and just talk for the rest of the period. Rachel and I have study hall after lunch so we head to the library. And once study hall ended we went through the rest of the day with ease. No Fay attacks luckily. We went home and just crashed on the couch. I was excited for the beach tomorrow because that is one of the places I get to relax with my favorite girl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel POV**

We were going to the beach today and I was really looking forward to it. Something about the beach really relaxes me. And the fact that I get to spend the day with Chase makes it better. I was the only one up because I wanted to get a head start on packing everything in Adam's car. It was about eight in the morning when everybody started coming in the kitchen.

"Morning guys."

"Morning." Chase tells me and gives me a kiss

"Are we ready to go?" Leo asks

"Yeah. Everything is packed in Adam's car, so we can leave." I tell them

"I'm so excited!" Adam exclaims

"So let's go so we can get a good spot on the beach." I tell them

We head to Adam's car with Bree in the front and Leo, Chase, and I in the back. I put my head on his shoulder and we link hands. The beach is about a forty-five minute drive away from the house so we spent that time singing and talking. When we finally got there, Adam parked the car and we went to go find a spot on the beach. We finally found the perfect spot where it was close to the water but not too close where the water will reach us.

"I'm going in the water!" Adam yells and runs away

"Me too!" Leo yells and follows

"What about you Bree?" I ask

"I am going to relax and tan."

"How about you Chase? Care to follow me to the water?" I ask laughing

"Sure, but I'm throwing you in." He says and throws me over his shoulder

I can't stop laughing while he's running to the water while holding me. He throws me into the water which is actually freezing.

"IT'S SO COLD!"

"But it's funny."

"Well do you think this is funny?" I ask while pushing him so he falls

He grabs my hand and I fall on top of him. But since we're in the water we just float.

"This is so relaxing." I say

"Tell me about it."

We stay in the water for a little before we decide to get out. When we get to our spot we see Bree laying down on her towel still tanning and Adam and Leo are still in the water. We sit on our beach chairs and relax under the sun.

"Can we just live on the beach." I tell him

"As much as I would love that, I actually like sleeping in my capsule."

"And I do like sleeping in my bed."

We just laugh for a minutes before he pulls me in for a kiss. When we pull apart we just smile at each other.

"Do you want to go walk down the beach?" He asks me

"I would love to."

He pulls me up from the chair and we link hands and start walking.

"I can't believe Adam and Leo are still in the water. They're going to come out like prunes." He tells me

"But when they do come out of the water, we can make fun of them."

"That's true."

"I'm really happy we came here today. Everything these past few months have been so stressful and frustrating but coming here makes all of that stuff disappear.

"Soon enough Joseph will be out of our lives forever and we can do more stuff like this."

"I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone at school."

"He won't. We won't let him."

"Okay no more talking about that bastard. We came here to have fun."

"So how about we go back in the water?"

"Fine. Race ya!" I yell and start running

I start running with Chase hot on my trail and quickly jump in the water.

"Ha, beat you!" I yell

"Whatever!" He says and picks me up then throwing me back in the water.

"You are so lucky I can't pick you up."

**Chase POV**

We spent the entire day at the beach and it was so much fun. We packed up everything and went to Adam's car. The seats were the same as this morning. Rachel put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile at her. She slept the entire ride home. When we got home, I waited for everyone to get out of the car before I woke her up.

"Rachel, wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"Don't make you tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Well if you get off my shoulder I won't have to."

"Fine. But I'm going on your back."

"Fine."

I get her out of the car and put her on my back. We walk in the house and I put her on the couch. After a few minutes she gets up from the couch and heads over to the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry. Do you want something to eat Chase?"

"Sure. What do you want to eat?

"I can make us a couple of sandwiches."

"Okay, but I'll help."

"Why thank you."

I walk over to the kitchen to help her make us sandwiches. We eat them and then head down to the lab where Davenport is.

"Hey Davenport."

"Hey guys, how was the beach?"

"So much fun. But I'm exhausted."

"Well get some sleep because we're training tomorrow."

"Right, I forgot. Well goodnight."

Before she heads upstairs I pull her in for a kiss. Not even caring that Davenport is in the room.

"Night." I tell her

She heads upstairs after going to her capsule to change into her pajamas and I head to my capsule to change. Adam and Bree come down to the lab and head to their capsules. Today was so much fun that I didn't want it to end. But soon enough we will be able to have more days like this.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up pretty early for some reason and decided to go upstairs. I saw Rachel sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" I ask her

"I just woke up in a really good mood and I didn't want to go back to sleep. Why are you up?"

"Probably the same reason."

"Well the others probably won't be up for a couple more hours. Want to watch a movie?" She asks me

"Sure. Want to watch Iron Man 3?"

"Yes! Love that movie.

I put the movie in and we lay down on the couch. She puts her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. I see her eyes start to close and I just laugh. But about a quarter into the movie, I start falling asleep. The next thing I know, Davenport is waking us up and the movie is over.

"Guys wake up. Time to train." Davenport says waking us up

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." I tell him because Rachel is still asleep

"Rachel wake up, we have to train."

"But I don't want to."

"We'll train for a few hours and then you can go back to sleep. But Davenport is waiting for us in the lab, so let's go."

"Fine." She says getting off me

We head down to the lab and go to our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Everybody on the platform." Davenport demands

We step on the platform and he starts up the simulator. We train for a few hours until Davenport let's us stop.

"Great job guys. Go take the rest of the day to relax."

We go to our capsules and change into regular clothes.

"I'm going back to bed. See you guys when I wake up." She says and heads upstairs

"Why is she so tired?" Bree asks

"She woke up pretty early."

"So what are we doing now?" Adam asks

"Let's just watch T.V." Bree says

We head upstairs and sit on the couch. A few hours pass and Rachel walks in.

"Hey guys."

"Not tired anymore?" I ask

"Nope." She says and walks over to sit on my lap.

"Anyone hungry?" Adam asks

"Yeah. Let's order pizza." I suggest

We order the pizza and in half an hour it arrives. We eat the pizza like animals and just sit on the couch.

"Well I'm stuffed." Bree says

"Me too." I say

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing and watching T.V. When it was time to go to sleep, Leo went to his room and Adam and Bree went to the lab. I decided to spend the night in Rachel's room. We first changed into our pajamas and then went back to her room to sleep.

"I am so tired." She says while yawning

"Me too. Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay, night. Love you."

"Night, love you too."

We lay on her bed and she puts her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and fall asleep almost instantly.

**Rachel POV **

Chase slept in my room last night and I was happy that he did. I just love being around him. When I woke up, I saw that Chase was still fast a sleep. I decided to give him a kiss to wake him up. I think that is my specialty for waking him up.

"Morning." I say after I gave him a kiss

"Morning."

"Come on, we have to get ready for school."

"Fine." He says with a pout

I drag him out of bed and we go down to the lab to change for school. After we change we head upstairs where everyone is waiting for us.

"Morning guys." Chase says

"Morning. How did you to sleep?" Bree asks

"Excellent." I say and give Chase a quick kiss

"Let's get going." Leo says

We leave and start walking to school. We get inside, go to our lockers and go to English.

"Morning Mrs. Hunter." I say

"Morning guys. How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. How was yours?" I ask

"Also good. Thank you for asking."

We give her a smile and head to our seats. We're the only students in class because we like to come early. We talk until students walk in and Mrs. Hunter starts teaching.

"Good Morning class! Today we will be heading to the library so you guys can start doing some research for a paper I will be assigning you. Now I know you guys don't want to do a research paper but the good news is that you get to choose the topic."

We walk to the library so we can start our research. But since Chase and I are the smartest people in the world, we don't have to do any research. We spent the entire period talking and laughing. When it was finally time for gym, we went straight to the locker rooms to change. Since the library was so close to the gym, I was one of the first people in the locker room. I changed and waited for Chelsea.

"Hey Chelsea."

"Hey, you got here early."

"Yeah, we were in the library first period."

"So how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. We were at the beach Saturday and then we trained Sunday. What about you?"

"I pretty much stayed home."

"Well how about we have a sleepover this weekend?"

"Sure. Do you realize I have never been to your house."

"Well that stops after this weekend. And I can show you the lab."

"Cool. Let's go to the gym. Chase is probably waiting for you."

We leave the locker room and see Chase waiting for us.

"Took you girls long enough."

"Sorry Chase, but Chelsea and I were talking. And she's sleeping over this weekend."

"Cool. We can show her the lab."

"That's what I said."

"While you guys were in the locker room, I was thinking of Fay."

"What were you thinking?" I ask him

"That he usually makes his appearances while were outside. I mean yesterday we were running the track and then during the fire drill when we had to go outside."

"You're right. But I think he could still attack whenever he wants, so let's be on the lookout at all times."

I will not let Fay hurt anyone in school. The only person getting hurt will be Fay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chase POV**

We went the entire gym period without Fay attacking so hopefully he wouldn't do anything today. Rachel and I head to math, our favorite class with our favorite teacher.

"Morning class. We will be having a pop quiz today. But don't worry, it's fairly easy." Mrs. Barnes says

She passes out the quizzes and Rachel and I are done in five minutes. We talk to each other for the rest of the period until it's time for lunch. We get our food and sit our table.

"Hey guys, any sign of you know who?" Bree asks

"Thankfully no. But-" Rachel says but is cut off with Fay throwing her against the cafeteria wall.

"We have had enough of you!' Adam yells

"Well I'm not going to stop until that girl is dead!"

"You are not going to lay a finger on her!" I yell and generate my force field throwing it at him

He doesn't say anything. He just walks over to Rachel and picks her up. I see her start to wake up and because we can read each other's minds, she tells me what she is going to do.

"Chase, I'm going to Geo Leap next to you."

She Geo Leaps and stands next to me.

"You really think you can take on all four of us?" Adam asks

He doesn't say anything. He just disappears.

"Are you okay?" I ask Rachel

"I'm fine."

"He is not going to stop is he?" Bree asks

"No. Not until I'm dead."

"Well that's not going to happen." I tell her

"Thanks Chase. Do you mind if we go to study hall right now?"

"Sure. We'll see you later guys."

"Bye." Bree says

We walk into the library and sit on the couch.

"I can't take this anymore. I hate putting you guys in danger." She says letting a few tears fall

"None of this is your fault."

"Sometimes I think that if he just killed me then all of this would be over."

"Never talk like that."

I pull her in for a hug while she just sobs into my chest. The fact that she thinks about Fay killing her so all of this would be over just breaks my heart.

"How about I take you home?"

She just nods her head. I Geo Leap her back home and bring her to her room. I lay her on her bed and lay down next to her. She falls asleep after a few minutes and I get out of her room to talk to Davenport. I go to the lab to see Davenport by his computer.

"Davenport?"

"Chase, what are you doing home?"

"I brought Rachel home. Fay attacked us again."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine but she told me that she was thinking about Fay killing her so all of this would be over."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because Fay told us he won't stop until she's dead."

"Well we are not going to let him hurt her."

"But how can we stop him? He has bionics now and he knows how to use them."

"We will find a way. But for right now go back to Rachel and just be with her. Don't leave her alone."

I nod my head and go back upstairs to Rachel.

**Rachel POV**

After Chase brought me home we laid down on my bed and I fell asleep. I woke up about ten minutes later alone in my room. I sat up and brought my knees to my chest. I heard my door open and saw Chase walk in.

"Hi." He whispers

"Hi. I'm sorry we left school."

"Don't be sorry. I understand that you didn't want to be there right now."

"And I'm sorry that I've been having thoughts about, well you know."

"I just don't want you to think like that."

"I promise I won't anymore. I just want Fay gone. Even dead if it comes down to that."

"He will be gone and out of our lives soon."

"Thank you Chase for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

"Come here."

He pulls me in for a kiss. I gladly kiss back. We pull apart smiling at each other and when I look into eyes, I know everything will be okay.

"I love you." I tell him

"I love you too."

We just sit on my bed in each others embrace.

"How about we go out for dinner. Just the two of us?" He asks me

"I would love that. But where are we going to go so I know what to wear?"

"It's a surprise but wear something semi-fancy."

"Okay. Get out so I can get ready."

"Okay, okay. See you soon."

I close the door laughing at Chase. I go to the bathroom so I can take shower. I dry my hair and straighten it. I decide to wear my blue, strapless, high low dress with my silver heels. The heel is maybe about half-an-inch. I put a little bit of make up on. I look at the clock and see that it is almost six. I leave my room and go to the living room where I see Chase on the couch.

"Hey." I tell him

"Wow. You look amazing."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. But how are we getting to the restaurant?"

"I thought we could Geo Leap."

"Sounds good to me."

We Geo Leap and in a matter of seconds we appear in front of Ristorante Milano.

"Wow Chase, this place looks amazing. But it's probably way too expensive."

"Don't worry about that. I just wanted to take my amazing girlfriend out to a nice dinner."

"Well thank you my amazing boyfriend."

We kiss and walk into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Davenport."

"Ah, right this way."

The hostess takes us to a table for two. We order and wait until our food gets here. We talk and laugh until the food arrives. After we finish eating, Chase pays the check and we leave.

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you so much Chase."

"Who said tonight was over?"

"What else do you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to the beach and walk along the shore."

"That sounds perfect."

He pulls me in for a kiss and Geo Leaps us to the beach. I take of my heels and carry them with one hand while Chase grabs my other hand.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" I ask him

"Yes, but I can hear it again."

"Well in that case. I love you so much Chase"

"I love you more."

He pulls me in for a kiss putting his hands on my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss for a few minutes before we pull apart. We Geo Leap back home. We go down to the lab to change into our pajamas.

"Thank you for an amazing night Chase."

"It was my pleasure."

"I'm going to bed but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight."

He gives me a kiss and we smile at each other. I head upstairs to my room and crash on my bed. Tonight was so amazing. Chase is such an amazing boyfriend and he is the love of my life. I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rachel POV**

I woke up with the same smile on my face that I went to sleep with. I decided to change in my room instead of changing in my capsule. Once I was done I went to the kitchen and saw everyone in the living room.

"Morning." I say

"Morning." Chase says

"So how was your date last night?" Bree asks

"Amazing." I tell her

"Are we ready to go?" Chase asks

"Yeah."

Chase grabs my hand and we all walk out. When we get to school we all split up. Chase and I go to our lockers, then to English.

"Morning Mrs. Hunter. Are we going to the library today? I ask her

"Morning guys, and no. We're going to have a short quiz on A Rose For Emily."

"Okay, thanks." I say and we go to our seats

"Feeling better after yesterday?" He asks me

"Yes, a lot better. That date was just what I needed."

"Good. I think we both needed it."

"Definitely. It made us forget about everything for a while."

"Plus, it was nice just to be alone with you for the night. No Adam, Bree, Leo, or Davenport. Just us.

"I couldn't agree more."

We continue to talk until class starts.

"Good Morning class. Today we will be having a short quiz on A Rose For Emily."

The entire class finishes the quiz pretty quickly so Mrs. Hunter decides to show us some random videos on YouTube. We give her suggestions like music videos and funny videos. We did this for the rest of the period. It was finally time for gym, which was my second favorite class because I get to hangout with Chelsea. I walk in the locker room and see her waiting for me.

"Hey Chelsea."

"Hey. How come you left early yesterday?"

"I really wanted to get out of school after the Fay incident at lunch."

"Are you okay?"

"Yesterday I wasn't. Not that I was hurt or anything but I was just sad and angry. So Chase took me home and we went on a date last night to just get away from everything."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You do know you guys are the perfect couple right?"

"Maybe. All I know is that I really love him."

"Well let's go meet your boyfriend in the gym. He's probably waiting."

We go to the gym and Chase comes over.

"You guys take longer and longer everyday."

"Sorry, but if it helps we were talking about you."

"Oh were you now."

"Yeah, I was just telling Rachel how I think you guys are the perfect couple." Chelsea says

"She's not the only one who thinks that." Chase says to me

"Aren't you cute." I tell him

"I try."

"So what are we doing today?" I ask him

"I think we're playing beach volleyball."

"EVERYBODY OUTSIDE! TIME FOR SOME BEACH VOLLEYBALL!" Coach Burke yells

We start walking towards the volleyball nets and I keep looking over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Chase asks me

"Just making sure Fay isn't here. You did point out that he likes to attack us when we're outside."

"I forgot I said that. But don't worry because if he attacks us, then we'll be ready."

"Okay let's try not to think about him unless necessary. Let's just play volleyball."

We divide into the usual teams and start playing. Our team of course winning. We finish up two games with us winning before we head back inside.

"Piggy back ride?" I ask him sweetly

"Sure, hop on."

I get on his back and we head back to the gym. We split up so we can go to the locker rooms and change.

**Chase POV**

I waited for Rachel and Chelsea outside the locker room since they were still changing.

"How do you change so fast?" Rachel asks me

"I'm a guy. All guys dress fast."

"I'll see you guys later." Chelsea says and leaves

"Ready for math?" I ask her

"Yup, let's go."

We link hands and make our way to math. We walk into class and take our seats in the back. Class went by pretty fast and so did the rest of the day. When we got home, we decided to go down to the lab and train. We trained for about two hours.

"I'm so beat." Bree says

"I think we all are." I tell her

"So if you guys don't mind, I think I will go to sleep." Rachel says

We go to our capsules and change into our pajamas.

"Night guys." She says and gives me a quick kiss.

While she heads upstairs, Adam, Bree, and I go to our capsules and fall asleep pretty fast.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up feeling really happy for some reason. I looked over at Adam and Bree and saw that they were already dressed so once I got dressed we went upstairs. I saw Rachel sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Morning." I say

"Morning." She says and gives me a kiss

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

"Are we all ready to go?" Bree asks

"Not yet. Leo's not ready." Rachel tells her

"Leo, come on!" Adam yells

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Now we can go." Rachel says

We walk out the door and head to school. Rachel and I head straight to our lockers. Then Chelsea walks over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Chelsea. What's up?" Rachel asks her

"Nothing, just really excited for our sleepover this weekend. I need to get out of my house."

"So why don't you sleepover tonight and stay for a few days?"

"Do you think your Uncle would be okay with that?"

"He'll be fine with it. We'll stay in my room the entire time. Unless we have training."

"Okay, I'll go to my house after school and pack some clothes and other things."

"Cool."

"Well I'll see you guys at gym."

"Bye." We both say

"Ready for class?" I ask her

"Yeah. Let's go."

We walk into English hand in hand and take our seats in the back. We didn't even pay attention while Mrs. Hunter was teaching because we were just reading each other's minds instead of talking. It's so much better than texting because we will never get caught. The whole day went by pretty fast and before we knew it, we were home. Rachel was in the living room waiting for Chelsea while I was in the kitchen eating.

**Rachel POV**

I heard knocking on the door and I quickly opened it because I knew who it was.

"I am so happy you're here. We are going to have so much fun."

"I know. I'm just happy I'm out of the house."

"Come on, let's go to my room."

"Okay. Hey Chase."

"Hey Chelsea."

We head to my room and Chelsea is in shock on how big it is.

"I wish I had your room."

"Wait until you see the lab."

"Can't wait."

"So I was thinking we could go to the boardwalk tonight. I can just Geo Leap us there."

"Sure, sounds great. When do you want to go?"

"In about an hour."

"Do you want to invite Chase and everybody else?"

"I thought we could just go. Have a girl's night."

"Awesome."

"Stay here while I go tell Chase what we're doing."

"Okay."

I head to the living room and see Chase watching T.V. I run to the couch and sit on his lap.

"May I help you?" He asks laughing

"I just wanted to let you know that Chelsea and I are going to the boardwalk tonight. You know, have a girl's night out."

"Aren't you worried about Fay?"

"I am but I'm not going to let him ruin my life. If I see him, I'll take care of him."

"Okay, well if you need me just let me know."

"I will. Thank you Chase."

"Kiss before you go?"

"Sure."

I give him a long passionate kiss while I'm still sitting on his lap.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." He says

I walk back to my room and see Chelsea on my bed watching T.V.

"You told him it's girl's night?"

"Yeah. He's cool with it. He's just worried about Fay attacking."

"I don't blame him. Every time he attacks, you always get hurt."

"Well if he attacks again, he is going to be the one getting hurt."

"Okay, since it's girls night, let's not talk about him." She tells me

"Agreed."

We spent the next hour talking about what else we're going to do while she is here before we decided to go to the boardwalk. Having Chelsea here is going to awesome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rachel POV**

I Geo Leaped Chelsea and I to the boardwalk and we went straight to the rides.

"Where to first?" I ask her

"How about Chaos?"

"I've never gone on that before. Let's go!"

We run over to Chaos and wait on line. About twenty minutes passes and we get on the ride. Once it comes to a stop, we get off laughing.

"That was awesome." Chelsea tells me

"I could go on it again."

"Me too. But let's go on another ride."

"Sure. Which one?"

"How about Looping Roller Coaster?"

I look at the roller coaster to see that something isn't right.

"Something is wrong with that ride. I see a lot of screws flying everywhere."

"What! What do we do?"

"I have to stop that ride because if I don't it's going to fly off the tracks."

"How are you going to stop it?"

"I'll use my molecular kinesis to place the cart on the ground."

"Okay, go!"

I run over to the ride and stand in front of it. I use my molecular kinesis to lift the cart off the tracks and place it on the ground. Since it wasn't just one individual cart, I had to use a lot of my energy. But I was able to save everyone on the ride. Then I see Chelsea running towards me.

"Oh My God, that was incredible."

"Thanks." I say out of breath

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just used a lot of my energy."

"Let's go sit down."

She helps me walk over to a bench so I can regain some of my strength.

"You do realize everyone will be talking about this tomorrow, right?"

"Believe me, I know. But everyone knows about our bionics so it doesn't really bother me."

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Maybe we should go home?"

"No. We came here for a girl's night out and that is exactly what we're going to have."

"Let's go get something to eat so you can get your strength back."

"Good idea."

We head over to a food booth and buy a couple of hamburgers.

"So after we eat, where should we go next?" She asks me

"I really want to go on Pharaoh's Fury."

"Sure, but let's wait about ten minutes before we go on that ride. I really don't feel like puking tonight."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I say while laughing

After we finish eating, we decide to walk around for ten minutes before we go on the ride. I'm still a little weak but I don't want that ruining the fun I'm having with one of my best friends. We head over to the ride and wait on line. I start to feel weak again and I begin losing my balance. Chelsea grabs my arms so I don't fall over.

"I think we should get you home?" She tells me

"I'll Geo Leap us out of here."

"Maybe we should call Chase."

"I don't want to bother him. I'll be fine."

I Geo Leap us back home to the living room. I start losing my balance and I fall over.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Chelsea asks worriedly

"Uh, I think so."

"Let's get you on the couch. I'll text Chase to let him know we're upstairs."

"Okay."

She gets out her phone and texts Chase. In a couple of minutes he comes upstairs and comes over to us.

"How come you guys came home early?"

"Well one of the roller coasters was losing a lots of its screws so Rachel used her molecular kinesis to get the cart off the tracks and place it on the ground. She used a lot of her energy." Chelsea explained to him

"Are you okay?" He asks

"I'm fine, just a little weak."

"I might have something that can help."

He runs over to the kitchen and gets something out of a jar.

"Here take this."

"What is that?" Chelsea asks

"Power pellet. It helps gives us energy after we use our bionics. It can also activate our bionics but we don't take them for that reason anymore." He explains

"Thanks Chase." I say and eat it

"No problem. In a few minutes you should feel a little better."

"I'm sorry we had to leave early Chelsea."

"Don't worry about it. We can always go back another time. Besides, I was worried about you."

"Thanks Chelsea."

"Alright, I think it's time we get to bed." Chase says

"Yeah, I'm wiped."

I try to stand up but Chase makes me sit.

"What are you doing? I can walk."

"You're probably still weak so I'm going to carry you."

"Aren't you sweet."

He picks me up bridal style and brings me to my room with Chelsea following behind us.

"Thank you Chase."

"You are very welcome. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too." He says and kisses me

"I'll just go to the bathroom and get ready for bed." Chelsea tells me

"I'll be right here, probably asleep." I tell her laughing

She goes to the bathroom while I start falling asleep. And in a matter of minutes, I'm fast asleep.

**Chase POV**

After I brought Rachel to her room, I went straight down to the lab. I went to my capsule and fell asleep. When it was morning, I woke up, got dressed, and went upstairs to see Rachel and Chelsea eating breakfast. I walk up to Rachel hug her from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning." I tell her

"Good Morning."

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better."

"Are we ready to go?" Chelsea asks

"Yeah." Rachel says

We wait for Adam, Bree, and Leo before we leave. Once they come to the living room, we leave. When we get to school, we all split up except me and Rachel. We head over to our lockers to get our books.

"Did you at least have a little fun yesterday before you had to come home?" I ask her

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to come home early because of me."

"It's better that you came home early instead of staying there and passing out."

"I know. Anyway, let's go to class."

"Not until I get a kiss."

I pull her in for a kiss and we walk to class with our hands linked. We talked the entire class period because we didn't feel like paying attention. It was finally time for gym and for some reason we didn't have to change. Chelsea, Rachel, and I went up to Coach Burke to ask him what's going on.

"Coach Burke, why aren't we changing?" Chelsea asks

"We have a speaker here to speak to you guys about something. Principal Perry never really told us why he's here."

"Shocker. Perry isn't the greatest Principal in the world." Chelsea says

"No kidding." I say

We walk over to the bleachers and wait for the speaker to walk in.

"I wonder what this guy is going to talk to us about." Rachel says

"I honestly could care less." Chelsea says

"WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE SETTLE DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Coach Burke yells so everyone can hear

"Does he know he is holding a microphone?" She asks me

"Probably not." I answer laughing

"Please welcome Mr. Jones." Coach Burke says into the microphone

Mr. Jones grabs the microphone from Coach Burke and starts talking.

"Hello students of Mission Creek. I am here for one reason. And one reason only. To kill Rachel Davenport!"

He presses something on his neck and Fay's face appears.

**Cliffhanger guys! I love it when you guys review so continue reviewing. I am really enjoying righting this story and I hope you guys love reading it. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rachel POV**

When Mr. Jones pressed something on his neck and I saw Fay's face, my heart stopped. He continued to speak into the microphone while everyone just sat on the bleachers in fear.

"No one is allowed to leave until Rachel is dead. And if any of you try to leave, I will just have to kill you."

All of a sudden I'm being lifted up in the air and thrown on the ground, knocking the wind out of me.

"Leave her alone!" Chase yells

"What are you going to do without the rest of your little bionic team?"

The next thing I know Adam and Bree show up and stand next to Chase.

"I might be outnumbered, but I'm more powerful than all of you."

I slowly get up and Geo Leap next to Chase.

"I have had enough of you!" I yell

Chase and I use our molecular kinesis to lift Fay and throw him across the gym. He quickly gets up and super speeds in front of me.

"If you really think you can take me down. Think again."

He grabs me by the throat and throws me against the wall. I try to get up but he puts his foot on my chest.

"Please...Stop." I beg in between breaths

"Sorry girly, can't do that."

"He generates a plasma bolt but before he has the chance to hit me with it, Bree super speeds over to us with Adam and Chase and Adam throws him across the room. Chase helps me up and we go over towards Fay.

"Today will be the day you stop ruining my life." I tell Fay

"It will be. Because today is the day you die."

He generates a plasma bolt and throws it at me.

"NO!" I hear Chase yell

"Told you today would be the day she dies."

**Chase POV**

After Fay threw the plasma bolt at Rachel and she went flying across the room, all I wanted to do was rip his head off.

"You son of a bitch!"

I surround Fay in my force field and then throw him across the room with my molecular kinesis. He stands up laughing.

"You can't beat me. I'm too powerful."

I see Rachel start to wake up and relief flows over me. She Geo Leaps next to me and then Adam and Bree run over and we take a fighting stance.

"I really have had enough of you four."

"Like wise." Rachel says

She generates her force field and throws it at him. He catches and it throws it back at her. But she generates another force field blocking it.

"Who's next?" He asks

"I guess I am." Adam says

He uses his heat vision to attack Fay, but he uses his heat vision back at him. Adam goes flying a few feet hitting the ground.

"Leave my brother alone!" Bree yells

She super speeds towards Fay, knocking him off his feet. Then Rachel and I use our molecular kinesis and lift him up.

"Give up Fay?" She asks

"Not quite yet."

He starts generating a plasma bolt and throws it at us. We both go flying against the wall, but we quickly get back up. The four of us stand next to each other again.

"Can't you see that we can't be defeated. The only one being defeated is you." Rachel says

"If I can't kill you with bionics, I have something else that will."

He pulls out a gun and puts his finger on the trigger. He points the gun at Rachel and I see a tear slip down her face.

"So as you can see, I have another way to kill you."

He pulls the trigger but she generates her force field blocking it. The bullet ricochets off her force field and hits Fay in the chest. He falls to the floor bleeding out. Rachel goes over to him and I follow right behind her.

"I hope you're suffering in pain and agony you bastard. You will never hurt any of us again." Rachel tells him

"I...Wouldn't...Be...To...Sure...Of...That." He says in between breaths

The next thing I know he is lifting up his gun and pulling the trigger. Rachel falls to the floor covered in blood.

"Oh My God Rachel. Not again." I say in tears

"I'm...Sorry...Chase." She says in between breaths

"You're going to be fine. Just hold on, please."

"I'll...Try."

"Don't try. Promise me. Promise me you'll fight."

"I...Promise."

"Bree!"

She comes running over and is in tears when she sees Rachel on the floor bleeding.

"Bree, take her home now."

"Okay." She says crying

In a matter of seconds Bree and Rachel are gone. Adam and I walk over to a slowly dying Fay.

"You son of a bitch! She did absolutely nothing to you and you want her dead."

"I...hope...she...is...bleeding...to...death."

I generate my force field and throw it at his gun shot wound causing him more pain.

"I would gladly sit here and watch you die. But I would rather be with my girlfriend to make sure she is going to be okay."

"Go...be...with...your...girlfriend...while...she. ..still...has...a...pulse." He says in between breaths

I get so pissed at him at that moment that I just punch him until he is knocked out.

"Adam, call Agent Mac and tell him to come to the school."

"Okay, go be with Rachel." He says letting a few tears fall

Before I Geo Leap back home Chelsea comes running over.

"Chase, wait. Please let me know if anything happens." She says in tears

I pull her in for a hug trying to comfort her.

"I will. And don't worry, our girl is a fighter. She'll pull through."

"Thanks Chase. Now go."

I just nod my head and run out of the school because I need air. I just start crying like a maniac and yelling into the sky wishing all of this never happened. I Geo Leap home to see Bree on the couch crying.

"Bree, where is she?"

"In the lab. Davenport is working on her."

I run down to the lab to see Davenport working on Rachel. The next thing I know, I hear the noise of a flat lining heart.

**Another cliffhanger guys. I know, I'm evil. But I will update tomorrow and you will find out if Rachel lives or dies. And I'm pretty sure the next time I update will be the final chapter. Give me any ideas you have on what should happen in the final chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chase POV**

The second I heard the machine flat line, my heart stopped beating and I started crying. Mr. Davenport didn't notice me come to the lab so I quickly ran upstairs.

"How is she? Bree asks

"She...she flat lined." I told her balling my eyes out

"What? No, no, she can't be gone. NO!" She says crying

I just fall to the floor and cry. How can the love of my life be gone. We were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives. Not the rest of her life. Why was this happening. She was so innocent and sweet. The next thing I know, Adam walks in.

"How is she? He asks

"She's gone." I whisper

"What?" He asks letting a few tears fall

"I went down to the lab...to go check on her...and she flat lined." I told him in between sobs

He just sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. I did the only thing I could think of. I Geo Leaped out of there and went to the beach. One of the places we loved to go to. I just sat on the sand and started thinking of all the times we spent here. All the fun we had together. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that Davenport was calling me.

"Hello." I say holding back tears

"Chase come home."

"Okay, bye."

I really didn't want to go home and have Davenport tell me that my girlfriend was dead but I had no choice. I Geo Leaped back home and everyone was in the living room. We all sat on the couch while Davenport started talking.

"While I was working on Rachel, she flat lined."

When he said that I just started crying again.

"But, I was able to revive her."

When he said that, I stopped crying.

"So she is going to be okay?" I ask

"It will take her awhile to recover but yes. She will be fine."

"Can I please go see her?"

"She is unconscious right now but go ahead."

I run down to the lab as fast as I can and see Rachel on the lab table unconscious. I pull up a chair and sit next to her.

"It's over Rachel. We finally got him."

She doesn't answer. But knowing that she's alive and will be okay brings a smile to my face. A few hours pass when she finally wakes up.

"Hi" She whispers

"Hi."

"Is it finally over?"

"Yes. Nobody will hurt you ever agin."

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. We're all just worried about you."

"I'll be okay. I promised I would fight."

"Yes you did." I say while letting a few tears fall

"Why are you crying? I'll be okay."

"It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I thought lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm right here."

I let more tears fall thinking of her flat lining before.

"There's something you're not telling me. What happened before?" She asks

I grab her hand and start explaining what happened.

"I ran down to the lab after I came home so I could check on you, and when I walked in, you flat lined."

"So I died?" She asks crying

"Yes. The second I heard the noise of the machine flat lining, I ran out. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

"I just can't believe I died. Fay actually got what he wanted."

"No he didn't. You are alive. If anything, Fay is the one who is dead."

"I hope he is dead. I never want to see his face again."

"You will never have to. I'm going to go upstairs and tell everyone you're awake. They probably want to see you."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I quickly run upstairs and go to the living room to tell everyone the good news.

"How is she?" Bree asks

"She's awake and talking."

"Can we go see her?" Adam asks

"Yeah, she wants to see all of you."

We all head down to the lab and Adam, Bree, and Leo run over to Rachel.

"I am so happy you're okay!" Bree exclaims

"Me too!" Adam and Leo exclaim at the same time

"I'm just happy no one else got hurt." Rachel tells them

"Which reminds me, I promised Chelsea I would let her know what's going on, so I'll be right back." I tell them

I run upstairs and call Chelsea. I explain to her everything that happened. Even the part about her flat lining. I held back tears telling her that part. I ran back down to the lab so I could be with Rachel.

"Chelsea is going to come by tomorrow to see you." I tell her

"Uncle Donald, is it okay if I go to my room and lay on my bed instead of this lab table?"

"You're not well enough to walk yet."

"What if I carry her? I'll be extra careful." I tell him

"Okay, but please be careful."

I carefully pick her up bridal style and she puts her arm around my neck for support. I walk slowly and carefully to her room and place her on her bed.

"Thank you Chase."

"Your welcome. Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

I lay down next to her and cover us with the blanket.

**Rachel POV**

When Chase carried me to my room and covered us with the blanket, I felt so safe. Everything that has happened with James, Joseph, and Marcus is finally over. Although my parents aren't alive, I have Uncle Donald, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase.

"I'm so happy you're going to be okay." Chase tells me

"That makes two of us." I say laughing

"When you're fully recovered, I'm taking you away for the weekend."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to spend the whole weekend with you. No interruptions, no siblings, just us. It will be a romantic weekend."

"That sounds amazing."

"And because of our bionic healing, and the fact that our chips are linked, you should be fully recovered in a few days."

"Now that you told me about what you have planned, I am really excited."

"Well you deserve to get away from for a little. I thought we could head back to New Jersey and stay in Davenport's house."

"That sounds perfect. But do you think he would be okay with us going away for the weekend?"

"I think he'll understand that you need to get away for a little. Especially with everything that has happened."

"I'm just happy we don't have to worry about them anymore. They are out of our lives forever."

"I think we all are. But let's not talk about them anymore. We are done with them so there is no need to mention them."

"You're right."

"And I'll talk to Davenport tomorrow about our little getaway."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You should get some rest now. You're probably exhausted."

"I am, but I like talking to you."

"Well if you get some sleep we can talk more later."

"Yes sir!"

"Cute."

"Yes I am."

"I'll check on you later. I just want to let everyone know that you're okay."

"Okay, and tell everyone I love them."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Chase POV**

Once I left Rachel's room, I went to the living room to let everyone know that she is okay. But when I got there I saw only Bree in the living room.

"How is she doing?"

"She's okay. She's getting some rest right now. Now my question for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But we were so close to losing her today. She is like a sister to me."

"But we didn't lose her."

"I know."

"So I have a quick question."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you think Davenport will let Rachel and I go back to his house in New Jersey for the weekend?"

"Like a romantic weekend?"

"Yeah."

"I think he'll be okay with it. He knows you guys are in love and he knows you wouldn't let anything happen to Rachel."

"Let's just hope he says yes. I really want to take her out of town so we can try to forget everything that has happened."

"He will probably agree with you."

"I'm planning on talking to him tomorrow about it."

"Don't worry Chase. He'll say yes."

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem. Now get back to Rachel. I'll tell everyone that she's okay."

I walk back to Rachel's room to see her sleeping. I quietly crawl into bed next to her trying not to wake her up. I'm so happy that James, Joseph, and Marcus are out of our lives forever.

**Hey guys! So I thought that this would be my last chapter, but I was so wrong. I'm continuing this story but I'm adding a little addition to it. (Hint: little addition) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chase POV**

Yesterday was a pretty scary day. It was the day where I thought I lost the love of my life. But she pulled through. I woke up next to Rachel to see her sleeping peacefully. I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake her up. I went to the kitchen and thought I would make her breakfast in bed. As I was making her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon, Mr. Davenport walks in.

"Morning Chase."

"Morning Mr. Davenport."

"How's Rachel?"

"She's okay. She's sleeping right now so I thought I would make her some breakfast."

"I really appreciate you taking such good care of her."

"I love her. I would do anything for her."

"Agent Mac called yesterday and said that James, Joseph, and Marcus are placed in separate rooms and there is no way for them to escape this time."

"I'm just happy all of this is over."

"That makes two of us."

"Mr. Davenport, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chase, what's up?"

"Would it be okay if Rachel and I went back to your house in New Jersey for the weekend? I really want to take her away for a little just so we can try to forget everything that has happened."

"I actually think that is a good idea. She could use some time away from here. When do you plan on leaving?"

"I thought next weekend when she is fully recovered."

"Okay. I'll give you the keys to the house before you leave."

"Thank you Mr. Davenport."

"You're welcome. I understand that you also want to spend some alone time with her. And you guys do deserve to relax and have fun."

"I just want to help her forget everything that has happened."

"I know and over time she will. I mean we all want to forget what happened, but it will take time."

"I get what you're saying and you're right."

I finish making breakfast for Rachel and head back to her room. I see her start to wake up so I made perfect timing.

"Good Morning." I say

"Good Morning."

"I made you breakfast in bed."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"Well sit down next to me and eat with me."

"If you insist." I say laughing

I sat down next to her trying to be as careful as possible since she was still in a little pain.

"So I talked to Davenport about our little getaway."

"And?"

"He said yes."

"I'm so excited!"

"I can see that."

"Do you think I'll be able to go to school Monday? I mean it's Friday so a few more days in bed and I should be fully recovered."

"I don't see why not. You would be fully recovered but you might be a little sore."

"I'm fine with that. I just want to keep myself occupied until the weekend."

"But if you do want to go to school Monday, you have to stay in bed all weekend."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Sir."

"Very funny."

We finish eating breakfast and spend the rest of the morning just talking.

**Rachel POV**

Chase and I spent all Morning talking and just being with each other. Chelsea was supposed to come by today so I was looking forward to that. It was about three in the afternoon when Chelsea came by. Chase was still in my room and I didn't want him to leave.

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Chelsea asks

"I'm still in pain but I'm feeling better."

"Everyone at school is worried about you."

"Well I'm going to school Monday so they'll see that I'm okay."

"You're going to school so fast?"

"Yeah. Remember, bionic healing."

"Right. Sometimes I forget." She says laughing

We spent an hour talking before she decided to leave so I could get some rest. As much as I hated staying in bed all day, I knew I had to so I could recover properly. I had to eat all my meals in bed which I didn't mind that much. I just wish my butt wasn't so numb. But the next couple of days actually went by pretty fast. If I didn't have Chase, I probably would have lost my mind. It was finally Monday and I was so thankful to go to school. Instead of walking to the lab to change, I Geo Leaped. Adam, Bree, and Chase had just woken up so I made pretty good timing. I went to my capsule and changed. Once we all got out, Chase came over and gave me a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Bree asks

"I'm positive. I'm fully recovered, just a little sore. I just cannot stay in bed anymore."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She says and pulls me in for a hug

"That makes two of us." I tell her

"Do you want to walk or Geo Leap?" Chase asks me

"Let's walk. I could use the fresh air."

We head upstairs and wait for Leo before we leave for school. Once he meets us at the door we leave. Chase and I are a little behind from everyone else because I'm still sore. Once we get to school we go straight to class.

"Oh My God Rachel! You're okay!" Mrs. Hunter exclaims

"Yeah, I'm fully recovered."

"We were all so worried about you. But I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks Mrs. Hunter. Is there any work you want me to make up?"

"Don't worry about. Just sit down and relax."

I nod my head and go to the back to sit down.

"I'm so happy to be back at school." I tell Chase

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hated being stuck in bed. The only thing good about it was that you were next to me."

"I'm glad I could help you."

"Now all we have to do is get through this week and then we have the entire weekend to ourselves."

"The week will fly by and before we know it, we'll be in New Jersey."

English flew by since I wasn't paying attention. And when Gym came around, I went to the locker room to change and Chelsea came over with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"I was only gone for a day."

"Yeah well when you're not here, I'm miserable."

"Well if I wasn't bionic, I still wouldn't be here so be thankful for bionics."

"Thank you bionics!" She exclaims

"Let me change and we'll go to the gym."

I change into my gym clothes a bit slow but make it outside in good time. Chase comes over once he sees me.

"So I was thinking that we would leave for New Jersey Friday right after school."

"Sounds like a plan. But what about all of our stuff."

"Pack Thursday night and I'll Geo Leap everything that night. So when Friday comes, we have nothing to carry."

"Good idea."

"Well I am the smartest person in the world."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, smartest man."

"Thank you."

I decided to sit out during gym so my stitches wouldn't open. I was not going to jeopardize my weekend with Chase. When it was finally time for math, we walked in the room only to have Mrs. Barnes hug me.

"How are you feeling Rachel?"

"I'm much better."

"Everyone was so worried about you, including me."

"Well no more worrying because I'm fine." I tell her letting out a small giggle

"And I'm very happy about that."

I give her a quick hug and go to my seat. I didn't have to make up any work since Mrs. Barnes understood and I was grateful for that. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and so did the rest of the week. The next thing I know, Chase and I are in New Jersey in Uncle Donald's house.

"I can't believe we have this whole weekend to ourselves." I tell him

"I know. We have no responsibilities, no training, and no interruptions."

He pulls me in for a long passionate kiss. But this kiss is different. I know it's going to lead somewhere. And I'm perfectly fine with that. Chase and I have been together for almost a year and we love each other. We have waited long enough. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and I take off my shirt. He does the same. We start kissing again while continuing to undress ourselves. This was the moment I was going to lose it to Chase and I knew I would never regret it. He was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chase POV**

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. We were together like we've never been together before. Since it was my first time, I was a bit nervous. But the fact that it was with Rachel made all my nerves go away. She was the love of my life, the one I want to be with forever. We were still in bed and she was still asleep. I just laid in bed looking at her sleep. I see her start to wake up and look at me.

"Good Morning." I say

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Likewise. So what do you want to do today?"

"I thought we could lay here all day. It's not like we have to be anywhere."

"Sounds perfect."

I pull her in for a kiss and we just lay there. We spent all day in bed and it was just perfect. When it started get dark out, we decided to get out of bed and eat dinner so we ordered a pizza and just sat on the couch waiting for it.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asks me

"How about we go bowling."

"I haven't gone bowling in such a long time. So, hell yes!"

I just laugh at her response about bowling. The pizza finally arrived and we dug in. Mainly because this was the first thing we were eating today. Once we were finished, we cleaned up and went back to her room.

"Today was perfect." She says

"Agreed."

"Can you believe we've been together for almost a year."

"I know, it's insane."

"It was the best, and craziest year of my life."

"Emphasis on the crazy part."

"Definitely."

We fell asleep after talking for a while. When we finally woke up, it was morning and we had all day to be together before we would have to go back to Mission Creek tomorrow.

"Are you ready to bowl?" I ask her

"Yes. And even though I haven't played in years, I'm going to kick your butt."

"Whatever you say. And no molecular kinesis."

"Damn."

We Geo Leap to the bowling alley and head inside. We get our rental shoes and a lane and start bowling. We spent about two hours bowling which was about three games. She won two and I won one.

"Told you I would beat you. And I didn't even use molecular kinesis." She tells me

"Whatever."

"Aw, is someone sad they lost?"

"Yeah right."

"If it helps, you can kiss the winner."

I pull her in for a kiss and we just laugh.

"That helps a little." I say

"I knew it would. So where to now?"

"Park?"

"Sure."

I Geo Leap us to the park and we sit against a tree for hours talking.

"I really don't want to go back to Mission Creek tomorrow. This weekend has been amazing and I don't want it to end." She tells me

"As much as I would love to stay here longer, Davenport would hate it."

"True. I'm just glad we got to spend all weekend together with no interruptions."

"It was just what we needed."

"Hopefully we can have more weekends like this."

"I hope so."

"Well we better get back to the house. It's getting dark."

I Geo Leap us back to the house and we go straight to her room. This weekend was amazing and perfect. She makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Rachel POV**

We went back to Mission Creek today after an amazing weekend. Chase made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world and I cherished every moment I spent with him. I was in my room changing instead of changing in my capsule when I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready for school?" Chase asks

I open the door and kiss him.

"Yup."

We walk to the living room and wait for the others before heading out. When we get to school, we go straight to class.

"Morning Mrs. Hunter." I tell her

"Morning guys. How was your weekend?"

"Amazing. How was yours?"

"Good."

English went by pretty fast and I was just excited for gym because I have a lot to tell Chelsea. I walked into the locker room and saw her waiting for me.

"So, how was your weekend?" She asks me

"Amazing and perfect."

"Did you two, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you guys really took a huge step in your relationship."

"We've been together for almost a year and we love each other. We both wanted it."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Chelsea. Now let's go."

We left the locker room and saw Chase waiting for us.

"Hey Chelsea."

"Hey Chase"

"So what activity are we doing today?" I ask

"Your favorite."

"Hell yes!"

"ALRIGHT KIDS, PICK YOUR TEAMS! IT'S TIME FOR DODGE BALL!" Coach Burke yells

We pick our usual teams and start playing. In a matter of minutes our team wins. Once gym is over we go to the locker room to change. Chase and I head to math but we don't pay attention because we just don't want to. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I was so happy to be home. Uncle Donald wanted us to train so that is exactly what we did. I'm just relieved we're only training to go on missions and nothing else. After training we decided to go to the living room and watch a movie.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Leo asks

"Wreck it Ralph?" Bree asks

"Yay, cartoon movie!" Adam exclaims

We start the movie and about half way through I start to get really nauseous. I just shrug it off but a few minutes later I feel like I'm about to puke right on the couch. I run to my bathroom and throw up. I hear footsteps run down the hall and enter my room. I obviously knew it was Chase.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I just caught a stomach bug."

"Do you want some ginger ale to help your stomach?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, go enjoy the rest of the movie. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything just come get me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

He left my room and I went straight to bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly but woke up in middle of the night feeling nauseous again. I run to the bathroom and throw up again. I didn't get up from the floor just in case I felt nauseous again. And I was right. I threw up again and started to feel a little better. I went back to bed and fell back asleep. The next time I woke up it was morning. I tried getting up but felt like I had no energy. I then heard Chase's voice on the other side of the door.

"Rachel?"

"Come in."

He walks in and see's I'm still in bed.

"Why aren't you ready for school?"

"I feel like crap. I threw up again last night."

"You do look a little pale."

"I guess I got hit with a pretty bad stomach bug."

"I'll go tell Davenport we're staying home."

"You don't have to stay home because of me. I want you to go to school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go before you're late."

"Okay, but I'll text you throughout the day to check up on you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Chase left my room and I couldn't help but smile. I went back to sleep for a little bit so I wouldn't think about my nausea. I was awoken by a text from Chase. No matter where he was, he could always make me feel better. I was feeling a little better so I decided to get out of bed and go to the kitchen to get something to drink. But before I left my room, I passed my calender and realized I was a few days late. I just shook it off because it was only a few days. I went to the kitchen and just sat at the counter. I started thinking about how I was late and how I was so nauseous. Could I be pregnant? I ran to my room and started crying. I cried until I couldn't cry no more. Then I took out my phone and texted Bree to ask her if she could come home. I don't think she would mind skipping the rest of the day. A few minutes passed and she was home.

"I got your text, what's wrong?"

"I'm late."

"You're late?"

"Yeah."

"So you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yeah. What am I going to do?" I say crying again

"First things first. We need to get you a pregnancy test. I'll be right back."

She super speeds out of my room and in less than a minute comes back holding a plastic bag.

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem. Now go to the bathroom and take the test."

I go to the bathroom to take the test. You have to wait five minutes before you know the results so I walk out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test.

"Well?"

"We have to wait five minutes before we know."

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. What happens if it comes out positive? What is Chase going to say?"

"If it comes out positive then we will all be here to support you. And I don't know what Chase is going to say but I know he will be here for you and the baby."

We waited five minutes and it was time to find out the results. I read the stick and I started crying.

"I'm Pregnant."

**Hey guys, I just wanted to give a shout out to nicole503 who has been following this story. She leaves great reviews and I really appreciate them. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Rachel POV**

"I'm pregnant."

"It came back positive?" Bree asks

"Yes." I say crying

She pulls me in for a hug while I cry. After a few minutes I stop crying and she lets me out of the hug.

"What am I going to do?"

"You do have options."

"I don't think I could ever get rid of my baby."

"So you're going to keep it."

"I guess I am. But how is Chase going to react when I tell him I'm pregnant?"

"He will definitely be shocked but I know he will be supportive. I see the way he treats you and it is so obvious that he is in love with you. And he will love the baby just the same."

"But how am I going to tell him?"

"I think you should text him right now and tell him to come home. I'll get back to school so you two can have some alone time."

"Thank you so much Bree. I don't know what I would do without you. You are like the sister I never had."

"I would do anything for you. You are also like the sister I never had."

I give her a quick hug before she super speeds back to school. I grab my phone and text Chase telling him to come home right now. He Geo Leaps to my room in a matter of minutes.

"I got your text, is everything okay?"

"Yes and no."

"Please tell me what's going on."

"Just promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise. Now tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant."

He gets a shocked look on his face and doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Bree bought me a pregnancy test and it came back positive."

"I can't believe this."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?'

"Because after our first time together I end up getting pregnant."

"Even though you got pregnant after our first time, I don't regret it."

"Really?"

"Yes because I know we can handle parenthood."

"But we're just teenagers. We know nothing about raising a baby."

"Are you forgetting that we are the smartest people in the world."

"Trust me I didn't forget. But I'm scared."

"Believe me, I'm scared to. But I know we can handle this. We can handle anything when we were together."

Chase wraps me in a hug letting all my fears drift away. I pull away from his hug because we still have more to talk about.

"When are we supposed to tell everyone?" I ask

"I think when everyone gets home we'll take them down to the lab and tell them."

"Do you realize we are going to be parents in nine months?"

"I never thought we would be parents at this age but I'm happy we're having this baby together."

"I love you Chase."

"I love you too."

He gives me a quick kiss and we just lay down. I put my hand on my stomach realizing that there is someone growing inside of me. Even though I'm scared and nervous for what's to come, I'm happy Chase and I are going to be parents.

**Chase POV**

When Rachel told me she was pregnant, I was in shock. But the fact that we're having this baby together made me feel better. We both are nervous and scared for what is to come but I know we can handle it. When everyone finally came home, we took them down to the lab to tell them the news. Bree already knows that Rachel is pregnant so she will be next to her comforting her.

"Uncle Donald, we have something to tell you." Rachel says

"What's going on?"

I gave Rachel a look telling her to continue. She took a deep breath and then blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Davenport's face just went completely pale. He was speechless and I could see Rachel tense up. I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Uncle Donald? Please say something."

"I know I should be mad, but I'm not. For some reason I'm happy."

"You are?" I ask

"I really am."

"So you're okay with us keeping the baby and raising it." Rachel asks

"Absolutely. I know you two will be great parents. And I will help in anyway possible. Like buying clothes and all the necessities a baby needs."

"I could always get a part time job." Rachel says

"I would rather you not. Since you're very early in your pregnancy, you can still train. Just not in the simulator."

"So you're willing to buy us everything we need?" I ask

"Guys, I'm a billionaire. I can afford anything you need."

"Thank you so much Uncle Donald." She says and hugs Davenport

"I just can't believe you guys are going to be parents." Leo says

"I'm still in shock." Rachel says

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Bree asks

"I don't care as long as it's healthy." I say

"If you don't mind guys I'm going to go upstairs and make a quick call." Rachel says

"Sure, go ahead." I say

She heads upstairs to probably call Chelsea to tell her the news. About five minutes later she comes back down.

"Did you call Chelsea and tell her?" I ask

"Yeah. She couldn't stop screaming."

"Good scream or bad scream?" Bree asks

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I think I'm deaf in my right ear."

"I'm sure she's happy." Leo says

"Probably. She's happy about most things." Rachel says

"Alright who's hungry?" Davenport asks

"Me!" We all yell at the same time

"So let's head upstairs and order a pizza." He says

We all head upstairs and sit on the couch. I grab Rachel's hand and I see a smile on her face. I still can't believe we're going to be parents. And the fact that Davenport is happy made me feel so much better.

**Rachel POV**

So yesterday was a pretty hectic day. I found out I was pregnant and was scared to death. But when I told Chase and Uncle Donald, all my fear kind of melted away. I mean I'm still scared for what's to come like giving birth and raising the baby, but right now I'm happy. Everyone is really supportive and that makes me feel great. I'm going back to school today and I was kind of nervous. I don't know why because no one knows I'm pregnant besides everyone in the house and Chelsea. But everyone will find out eventually since I won't be able to hide a baby bump. Chase is going to be staying in my room until the baby is born so he can look after me. I'm so lucky to have him. Even though we are teenagers, I know we can handle raising a baby.

"Is everyone ready?" Bree asks

"Yup. Let's go." I say

We walked out of the house to go to school. Chase and I were behind so we could just talk.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if I get morning sickness during class? I really don't want anyone finding out I'm pregnant yet."

"Then just Geo Leap out of there and I'll come up with an excuse."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We continued walking until we finally made it to the school. We went straight to our lockers and then Chelsea came running over.

"I know you told me over the phone yesterday but I just want to make sure I'm not crazy. Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes but please keep it down. I don't want anyone finding out yet."

"Sorry. I just can't believe it."

"Believe me, I was a mess yesterday when I found out."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Chelsea."

"I'll see you guys in gym."

"Bye."

We go to English and Mrs. Hunter starts teaching. I of course don't pay attention because I have too much on my mind. But half way through class, I start getting nauseous and while Mrs. Hunter is turned away, I Geo Leap out of the classroom and into my bathroom. I was not about to throw up in school and have people ask me questions. Once I'm done in the bathroom, I Geo Leap back to class and luckily Mrs. Hunter was turned away again.

"You okay?" Chase whisper asks

"Yeah."

I went the rest of the class period without morning sickness. It was time for gym and of course Chelsea was waiting for me in the locker room.

"How are you feeling?" She whisper asks

"Okay. I had to go home last period if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha!"

"Why don't you come over after school today so we don't have to whisper when we talk about you know what."

"Sure. I'll walk with you guys."

"Now let's head out."

We walk out to the gym and Chase walks over.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. I just don't want to Geo Leap back home every time I feel nauseous."

"Hopefully your morning sickness won't last that long." Chelsea says

"Hopefully."

Luckily I did not get any morning sickness during gym or the rest of the day.

**Three Months Later...**

My morning sickness lasted about a few weeks before it finally stopped. Everyone at school already found out that I was pregnant and they were actually nice about it. Since I'm three months along, I have a small baby bump. Chase and I are skipping school today so we can go to our first doctor's appointment. We can't find out the gender yet but in a few weeks we will be able to. We both agreed that we want to know the gender. And because Geo Leaping isn't the best for the baby, Chase got his license and Uncle Donald got us a car. I honestly have the best family in the world.

"Rachel, are you ready?" I hear Chase yell

"Yeah, be down in a minute."

I quickly run down to see Chase waiting in the living room. We walk to the car and drive to the doctor's office. It's about a twenty minute drive so we just spend the time talking."

"Are you nervous?" He asks me

"A little. I just want the baby to be healthy."

"I'm sure the baby is fine. And don't be nervous because I'm right next to you."

"Thanks Chase."

He grabs my hand and I put my other hand on my stomach. We finally arrive to the doctor's office and sit in the waiting room to wait for the doctor.

"Rachel Davenport?" The doctor asks

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Reynolds and this is?" She asks motioning towards Chase

"Chase, the father." I tell her

"Follow me."

We walk to one of the rooms and I lay down on the table.

"Okay I'm going to put this gel on your stomach but it might be a bit cold." Doctor Reynolds tells me

She puts the gel on my stomach and I shiver. She starts moving the wand around and finally she spots the baby.

"Alright, everything looks good. And in about five weeks you can come back in and find out the gender."

She cleans the gel off my stomach and hands us our first sonogram picture. We make another appointment to come in five weeks so we can find out the gender. We leave the doctor's office and head to the car.

"Well, was that so bad?" Chase asks

"No, it was actually exciting. We actually have a picture of our baby."

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well we have to wait five weeks. They will be the longest five weeks ever."

"They'll fly by. Just don't think about it."

"I'm really looking forward to buying clothes for the baby."

"Surprisingly so am I. And I'm a guy."

I just laugh at his remark. When we get home, everyone asks to see the sonogram. Being pregnant as a teen is hard, but with everyone in this house being so supportive, they make it so much easier.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chase POV**

We have our second doctor's appointment today and we actually get to find out the gender of the baby. I'm in the living room waiting for Rachel since she takes a bit longer to get ready. Her baby bump got a slight bigger but not by that much. After a few minutes of waiting, she comes walking towards the door.

"Sorry Chase."

"Don't worry about it."

"You ready to find out if we're having a boy or girl?"

"Yes. Now let's go because I'm very anxious."

We head to the car and make our way to the doctor's office. Once we get there, Doctor Reynolds calls us over to the room.

"So how have you guys been?" She asks

"Pretty good." Rachel says

"Any food cravings?"

"Not really."

She puts the gel on her stomach and starts moving the wand around.

"You guys ready to find out if you're having a boy or girl?"

"Yes." I say

"Well congratulations! You're having a girl!"

"Oh My God really!" Rachel cheers

"Yes. You're having a baby girl."

"I can't believe we're having a girl." I tell Rachel

Doctor Reynolds cleans Rachel's stomach and shows us out. I make another appointment for a checkup and we head to the car.

"Before we go in the car, come here." I tell her

I pull her in for a kiss and we just smile at each other.

"Chase, we're having a girl!"

"I know! Let's get home so we can tell everyone."

We get in the car and drive home. The second we walk through the door, everyone runs up to us.

WELL!" Everyone yells

"We're having a girl!" Rachel exclaims

"Oh my God!" Bree cheers

"Congratulations guys." Davenport tells us

"Thanks Uncle Donald."

"I know you guys are excited and want to talk but I need you guys to train. Well except for you Rachel."

"Do we have to train for long?" Bree asks

"You can train for an hour and then you're free to do whatever you want."

"Alright let's head to the lab." I say

We head down to the lab and Adam, Bree, and I go to our capsules to change into our mission suits. We go to the simulator and are transported to the run down city.

**Rachel POV**

I still can't believe I'm having a girl. The only thing that makes me sad is that she is not going to have any grandparents. But I'm not going to let that thought ruin my happiness. But as I'm thinking about my parents, I feel a few tears fall down my face. Then Uncle Donald shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'

"Well because you're crying."

"I was just thinking about my parents and how they're never going to meet their granddaughter."

"I'm sorry Rachel. If I could bring them back I would."

"Thanks Uncle Donald."

"So are you excited you're having a girl?"

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic!"

"I'm truly happy for you and Chase. You're going to make great parents."

"I just hope we can handle it."

"If you can handle going on missions, I think you can handle taking care of a baby."

"I guess you're right."

"I've been meaning to ask you. When the baby is born, do you want me to give her bionics?"

"I would have to talk to Chase about that."

"Just let me know your answer when you guys decide."

"Sure, no problem."

We continue talking until the guys finally finish training.

"Great job guys, go ahead and change out of your mission suits." Uncle Donald tells them

They head over to their capsules and change. Chase walks over to the lab table and takes a seat next to me.

"So how's my baby girl doing?"

"She's doing fine. You want to go upstairs?"

"Sure."

He helps me off the chair and we head upstairs. We go to my room so we can be alone.

"You know I think we should come up with some names." I tell him

"Sure, what do you have in mind?'

"What about Jasmine?

"I like that name. Let's come up with a few and then pick one we both love."

"Grab me a piece of paper and we'll write down our favorites."

He gets me a notepad and a pen and we start writing down a few names.

"How about Aubrey? He asks me

"I like that. What about Mia?"

"I like that too."

"You pick the last one. That way we each picked two."

"Okay, how about Macie?"

"Love that name too. So we have a total of four names. Do you want to choose one now?" I ask

"I think we should wait until she's born. But we won't tell anyone about the four names we have now."

"Okay. Oh, I almost forgot. Uncle Donald wants to know if we want her to have bionics."

"Do you want her to have bionics?'

"Actually yes. And not just because of the abilities, but because she will be impervious to illness."

"You do have a point."

"So should I tell Uncle Donald that we want her to have bionics?"

"Yes."

"And just think, we could kick but as a family."

"That sure would be interesting."

I started getting sleepy so Chase covered us with the blanket. He said goodnight to our baby girl and we fell asleep. I woke up in middle of the night because I was feeling hungry. I tried getting out of bed so I wouldn't wake Chase but that didn't work out to well.

"Where are you going?" He asks

"Kitchen. She wants to eat."

"I can get you something."

"I wanted you to sleep. It's not like I can't walk."

"Yeah but you need your rest. Please let me get you something while you get back to bed."

"Fine. You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too. I'll be right back."

He walks out of the room and goes to the kitchen. I look at the clock and realize it's three in the morning. He comes back after a few minutes with a turkey sandwich.

"How did you know I wanted a turkey sandwich?"

"Because I know you. Now eat up so you can go back to sleep."

"Yes sir."

"What did I say about you calling me sir?"

"That you love it."

"Very cute."

I eat my sandwich pretty quick and go back to sleep. The next time I wake up it's ten in the morning. I start freaking out because I thought I was late for school but I realized it was Saturday. I look next to me to see Chase is not in bed. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen. No one is there. They must be in the lab. I head down to the lab to see everybody there. Adam, Bree, and Chase are in the simulator training.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Rachel." Uncle Donald says

"How long have they been training?"

"About an hour. They'll be done soon."

"I'll just wait here until they're done then."

After about fifteen minutes, the simulator stops.

"Great job guys, go ahead and change." Uncle Donald tells them

They go to their capsules and change. Chase comes over to me and gives me a kiss.

"Sorry I didn't tell you we were training. I didn't want to wake you up." He tells me

"It's okay. All you missed from me waking up was me freaking out because I thought I was late for school."

"I always miss your freak outs."

"Very funny. So what do you want to do?" I ask him

"I thought we could go buy some baby clothes."

"Really? Okay! I'll just go to my capsule and change."

I head over to my capsule and change into regular clothes.

**Chase POV**

Davenport gave us money for clothes and the other things we need for the baby. We were in the car on the way to the mall because they have a lot of baby stores.

"Which store do you want to go to first?' I ask her

"Carter's?"

"Sure."

I park the car and we head inside. We spent a couple of hours buying baby clothes and other things we need like a stroller and a crib. We got home and brought everything to Rachel's room. She went straight to her bed.

"I am so beat." She says

"I can see that."

"I don't like getting tired so fast."

"I know but just think. In less than four months, we will have a baby girl."

"My due date is really less than four months away?"

"I know right. Time is flying by."

"I can't wait to meet our little girl."

"And I'm sure she can't wait to meet us."

"The only thing that is scaring me is the whole giving birth part."

"Everyone is scared when it comes to giving birth, but I'll be with you the entire time."

"Thank you Chase. Kiss?"

"If you insist."

We lean in and kiss.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask

"Yes please. I'm so hungry."

"I'll bring you something. What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese."

"I'll go order and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I head to the kitchen and order Chinese. As I put the phone down, I hear Rachel yelling my name. I run as fast as I can to her room.

"What happened, what's going on!?" I ask panicking

"She kicked!"

"She kicked?" I ask excited

"Yes, see for yourself."

She took my hand and put it over her stomach. A few seconds later and I feel her kick.

"Oh My God! That's incredible!"

I pull Rachel in for a hug because we're so happy. We decide to go to the living room and wait for the food. Once it comes we start digging in. After we finished eating, Davenport walked in.

"Hey guys!" Davenport says

"Uncle Donald, guess what?"

"What?"

"The baby kicked!"

"Really? Did it feel weird?"

"A little, but a good weird."

We decided to stay in the living room for a while so Rachel laid back and put her feet on my lap while we watched T.V.

"Comfy?" I ask

"Very."

We spent an hour watching T.V before we decided to go to bed. We have less than four months before we become parents. It all became so real when I felt the baby kick. It was such an amazing feeling. Another amazing feeling will be when I hold my baby girl for the first time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rachel POV**

So my due date is three weeks away and I'm really nervous. Chase has been so supportive and caring and I couldn't be happier. I'm in bed right now because it's pretty hard to move around. Chase and the rest of the guys are training in the lab while I'm alone in my room. I don't mind being alone because soon enough, I will never have time to myself. After a couple of hours, Chase walks in my room.

"How are my two girls doing?"

"She's fine. I'm not?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so uncomfortable."

"Well very soon you won't feel this way anymore."

"I know. And I can't believe I'm due in three weeks."

"Just think, in three weeks, we will be holding our baby girl in our arms."

"We'll be a family."

He kisses me and I just rest my head on his shoulder while we both rub my stomach. She really likes it when we do that. We stay like that for a while before Uncle Donald walks in.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay, what's going on?" I ask

"Something happened at the facility today?"

"What happened?" I ask on the verge of crying

"There was an explosion killing a few of the criminals including James, but Marcus escaped."

"He escaped!" I yell

"Rachel, calm down." Chase tells me

"How can I be calm when one of the people who tried to kill me are out."

"You need to stay calm for her." He says rubbing my stomach

"What do we do?'" I ask

"I want to put the house on lock down for a while. Just to be safe."

"But Marcus doesn't have any bionics. What could he possibly do?" Chase asks

"He may not have bionics but there are still some of his father's inventions at his old company. Those inventions can be used to hurt someone."

"I can't believe this is happening again." I say

"I don't want you to be focused on Marcus. I want you to stay focused on your baby. You are close to your due date so you need to relax and stay calm."

"Do we need to stay in the lab while the house is on lock down?" Chase asks

"I think it would be best. But I will put a bed down there so you can be comfortable Rachel."

"Thanks Uncle Donald."

"I'll go down to the lab and explain to everyone what's going on. Everything will be alright guys, I promise."

He leaves my room and goes down to the lab.

"Why is this happening again?" I ask Chase crying

"I don't know, but I promise you everything will be alright."

"I wouldn't be so scared if I wasn't pregnant. I cannot let anything happen to our baby girl."

"Nothing will happen to her. I promise."

"Come on, let's get down to the lab."

Chase helps me out of bed and pulls me in for a hug before we leave. We go down to the lab to see everyone already there and Uncle Donald setting up a bed for me to sleep on.

"How are you guys doing?" Bree asks

"We've been better." I say

"We won't let anything happen to your baby girl. Or you." She says

"Thanks Bree."

Chase helps me over to the bed so I can relax. The bed isn't big enough for two people so Chase is going to have to sleep in his capsule. If Marcus come's near my baby, then I'm going to kill him.

**Chase POV**

When Davenport told us Marcus escaped after the explosion at the facility, I saw the fear in Rachel's eyes. But I think she was more scared for our daughter. I know I was. We're on lock down for a while just to be safe so we're stuck in the lab. I'm just praying that Rachel doesn't go into labor while we're down here. We were so excited to be parents and then this happens and just takes away all of our happiness. If Marcus comes anywhere near our baby, then he is dead.

"Mr. Davenport?" I ask

"Yeah."

"How long do you think we'll be down here?"

"I would say two days. I'm just taking precautionary measures. I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"I understand that but I'm just worried about Rachel. What if she goes into labor while we're down here."

"Her due date isn't for another three weeks so we can only hope the baby will wait that long."

I nod my head and go over to Rachel. The bed isn't big enough for both of us so I have to pull up a chair next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm scared Chase." She says crying

"I'm scared to but I promise you everything will be okay."

"I just want our baby girl to be safe and not in danger."

"She won't be as long as we're around. Now please try to relax. And I talked to Davenport and he thinks we'll only be down here for two days."

"Thank you Chase. For everything."

"Of course. I would do anything for you and our little girl."

I wrap her in a hug not wanting to let her go. While everyone is doing something to pass the time, Rachel and I just talk about the baby.

"So who do you think she is going to look like the most?" She asks

"Probably you. She'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"You really know how to make me feel better don't you?"

"It's a gift I have."

"Well I love you and your gift."

"I love you too."

We talk until she decides to sleep. I hate that I can't sleep next to her but luckily my capsule is only a few feet away. The next couple of days went by pretty quick and we were able to go back upstairs. We decided to leave the house on lock down but we didn't have to stay in the lab. When we went upstairs, Rachel and I went straight to her room. I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. I covered us with the blanket and we drifted off to sleep. When we woke up, it was the middle of the afternoon so we went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Everyone was in the living room watching T.V.

"Do you guys want to order pizza?" I ask

"Sure." Leo says

I order the pizza and we just wait. When it finally arrives we dig in. We just relax and hangout in the living room. Something we haven't done in a while. After hanging out for a few hours, I brought Rachel to her room so she could get some sleep. I laid down next to her and covered us with the blanket.

**Rachel POV**

When Chase brought me to my room to sleep, I fell asleep pretty quickly. But something woke me up in middle of the night. It felt like I peed myself but then it clicked. My water broke.

"Chase! Chase!" I yell while shaking him

"What's going on?"

"My water broke!"

"WHAT?!"

"We have to get to the hospital."

"I'll go wake everyone up. Do you think you can make it to the living room?"

"I think so."

He ran out of the room to wake everyone up while I got everything I needed. As I was about to leave my room, my first contraction hit. I took a few deep breaths before continuing to make my way to the living room. I made it about halfway when another contraction hit. This one being more painful. Chase saw me and came over.

"Breath Rachel breath."

I took a deep breath before I started walking again. We finally made it to the living room and we all rushed to the car. We had to take two cars since there wasn't enough room in our car. Uncle Donald drove everyone else while Chase drove just us two.

"How are you holding up?" He asks

"I'm okay. Just scared."

"I'm with you the whole time. I love you."

"I love you too."

We arrive at the hospital and I get wheeled off to a room. They had to get me settled in before anyone could come in. Once I was settled in Chase came in with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." He says

"I know. We're going to become parents in a matter of hours."

The doctor comes in to check on me. She checks me and tells me I'm only two centimeters. This is going to take a while.

"Maybe you should try to get some rest." Chase tells me

"Okay, just don't leave me."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. But a contraction stops me from that. I whimper in pain because it's so painful.

"Just breath Rachel. In and out." Chase tells me

I do as he says and the contraction stops. About an hour later the doctor comes back in to check how far along I am. She checks me and tells me I'm four centimeters along.

"If you want to go tell the guys what's happening so far you can. I'll be fine." I tell Chase

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He walks out of the room to tell everyone what's going on. Another contraction hits and this one is the worst one yet. I grab my stomach and try to breath. The pain is so intense and breathing doesn't help. Chase comes back in the room and sees that I'm having a contraction. He grabs my hand and tells me to breath.

"You need to breath Rachel."

"That doesn't help."

"Try again. Deep breath in and out."

I try again and this time it helps.

"I don't know if I can do this Chase."

"Of course you can. You are the strongest person I know."

Five hours pass and when the doctor comes in to check me, she says I'm fully dilated.

"Okay Rachel, it's time to push." The doctor says

"You can do this." Chase tells me

I just nod my head because I'm in so much pain.

"On the count of three I want you take a deep breath and start pushing. One...two...three." The doctor tells me

I take in a deep breath and start pushing. The pain intensifies as I push.

"I can't do this Chase. It hurts to much."

"Yes you can. We're so close to meeting our baby girl."

I take in another deep breath and push again.

"One more push and you'll have your baby girl."

I take in one last breath and give one big push. The next thing I know, all the pain is gone and I hear crying.

"Here is you're baby girl." The doctor says giving me our daughter

"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy."

"Chase, we're parents."

"I'm so proud of you." He says and kisses the top of my head

"So what name are we going to give her?"

We both look at her and say the same name at the same time.

"Mia."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chase POV**

Rachel just had our baby and I couldn't be happier. I'm holding Mia while Rachel is getting some sleep. Everyone is still in the waiting room so they didn't get to see Mia yet. I look over at Rachel and see her start to wake up.

"How's my little girl doing?" She asks

"She's doing great. How are you feeling?'

"Tired. But I'm so happy that I don't care."

"Do you want me to bring everyone in here so they can meet Mia?"

"Sure."

I give her Mia while I go to the waiting room.

"You guys want to meet someone?"

"Yes!" Bree exclaims

"Follow me."

We walk in the room and everyone goes over towards Rachel.

"Are you guys going to tell us her name?" Davenport asks

"Mia." Rachel says

"Aw." Adam says

"Do you want to hold her Uncle Donald?"

"Sure."

She places Mia in Davenport's arms. I sit next to Rachel on her hospital bed and put my arm around her.

"She's so cute." Bree says

"Are you giving her bionics?" Leo asks

"Yes." Rachel says

"When are we planning on doing it?" I ask

"When you guys come home. The sooner we do this the better."

Davenport gives Mia back to Rachel and she lets out a small yawn.

"I think we're going to head home guys. I want to go to the lab and set up everything for tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll see you all tomorrow." Rachel says

"Bye." I say

Once they're out the door, we just sit in the hospital bed looking at Mia.

**Rachel POV**

"I still can't believe she's here." I tell him

"She's perfect."

"Can you take her? I just want to call Chelsea and tell her she's here."

"Sure."

I place Mia in Chase's arms and grab my phone. I call Chelsea and tell her I had the baby and she starts freaking out. I told her to come to the house tomorrow so she can meet her.

"I'm guessing she was happy?" Chase asks

"Very! I told her to come to the house tomorrow so she can meet our little angel."

"I think you should get some sleep. You did just have a baby."

"I know, but all I want to do is look at her."

"You will have all the time in the world to look at her. But right now you need you're rest."

"You're right."

"Aren't I always."

"No"

"Funny"

I give Chase a quick kiss and then kiss the top of Mia's head before I go to sleep. It's only been a couple of hour's since I had her and I'm already the happiest person in the world. When I woke up, I saw Chase sitting on a chair holding Mia.

"Hey." I told him

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. How's she doing."

"She perfect. She's such a quiet baby."

"Do you know when we're being released?"

"Actually I already signed the release papers so we can go whenever you're ready."

"I'll go change and then we can go."

I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to change. It takes me a while since I'm sore from last night. When I get out, there is a nurse in my room with a wheelchair. I sit on the wheelchair and Chase gives me Mia. She rolls us outside and we go to the car. We put her in the car seat and I sit next to her.

"Ready to go home?" Chase asks

"Yeah, let's go."

We leave the hospital and make our way home. When we get home, we put Mia in the carrier and head inside. No one is in the living room so we can only guess they are in the lab getting ready.

"Should we head down to the lab?" I ask Chase

"Yeah, the sooner she gets her bionics the better."

We go down to the lab to see everyone sitting, except Uncle Donald who is preparing everything he needs to place a chip in Mia's neck.

"Hey guys." I say

"Welcome home!" Bree says giving me a hug

"Thanks. Is everything ready Uncle Donald?"

"Yeah. Come put her on the table. She can stay in her carrier but I'll have to sedate her so she doesn't move."

"How long is this going to take?" Chase asks

"A couple of minutes. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

I put her carrier on the table and Uncle Donald sedates her. I don't leave her side the entire time. After a couple of minutes, Uncle Donald is done placing the chip in her neck. Since she is still sedated, I take her out of the carrier and just hold her.

"So what abilities is she going to have?" Leo asks

"I gave her a mix of all of your abilities. So she is going to have super speed, super, strength, and super intelligence."

"You gave her super speed. We're never going to be able to catch her." I say laughing

"So how long will the sedation last?" Chase asks

"It should only last a few more minutes."

"Let's go upstairs so I can put her in her crib." I tell Chase

We go upstairs and head to our room. Chase and I decided that it would be easier to just live in the same room while raising Mia. We walk in and I put Mia in her crib and cover her with a blanket. Chase hugs me from behind and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Look at our little girl." Chase says

"It's all I can do."

We just stayed in that position looking at Mia while she slept. I feel my phone buzz and see a text from Chelsea saying that she is on her way.

"Chelsea's on her way." I tell Chase

"She has good timing because it looks like she is waking up."

I look at Mia and see her wake up. She begins to cry and I pick her up.

"I think she's hungry." I tell Chase

"I'll go to the kitchen and make her a bottle."

He walks out of our room and goes to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Mia? Well your daddy will be right back with your bottle."

After a few minutes, Chase comes back with a bottle.

"Here you go Mia." I say and put the bottle in her mouth

"You are a natural with her." Chase says

"So are you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you to."

I give him a quick kiss and turn my attention back to Mia. After a few minutes, the bottle is empty.

"Someone was very hungry." Chase says

"And now I think someone needs a clean diaper."

"I'll change her. Go to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat. You didn't eat today."

"Okay but I'll be right back."

I give Chase Mia and walk out of the room.

**Chase POV**

Rachel gave me Mia so I could change her diaper and she left the room. I was so happy right now because I was holding my daughter. It's the best feeling in the world. After I changed her diaper, I just held her. Then Rachel came back in.

"I made you a sandwich Chase."

"Thank you. Did you at least eat?"

"Yes I did. Give me Mia so you can eat."

I gave her Mia while I ate. Then I heard a knock on the door and figured it was Chelsea.

"Come in." I say

"Hey guys." Chelsea says

"Hey." Rachel says

"Oh My God, she is so cute."

"Thanks."

"So what's her name?"

"Mia." I say

"She does look like a Mia."

"So what's up?" Rachel asks

"Nothing really. School has been so boring without you guys. But luckily it's almost Summer vacation."

"I can't believe how fast this year went. With everything going on, I feel like I barely went to school." I say

"I know, but we're not out of the clear yet." Rachel says

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asks

"Marcus escaped."

"What?"

"There was an explosion at the facility a few days ago and Marcus escaped." She explains

"Well he doesn't have his bionics so he can't do anything right?"

"There are some of Fay's inventions back at the old company that can be used as weapons so we think he could be going there." She explains letting a few tears fall

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Chelsea says

"I'm just scared for Mia. I don't know what I would do if Marcus hurt her." She says crying

"I told you, nothing will happen. Please stop crying." I tell her trying to calm her down

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"I know you are, but try not to focus on Marcus. Focus on Mia."

"Okay, sorry again."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to head out so you guys can spend some alone time with your daughter." Chelsea says

"Thank you for stopping by. I'm glad you got to meet her." Rachel says

"Me too. And don't worry, everything will be okay."

Chelsea walks out of the room and I turn my attention back to Rachel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It's all these hormones."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand that you're scared for her. Believe me, I am too. But I know that together, nothing will happen to her."

"Thank you Chase."

"You're welcome. I just hate to see you cry. Especially when we're supposed to be so happy right now."

"Trust me, I hate crying too."

"So no more thinking about Marcus. Okay?"

"Okay. Let's just focus on Mia. And us."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She gets up from the bed and puts Mia in her crib. Once she's settled in her crib, I pull Rachel in for a hug.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

We stayed hugging for a while because I didn't want to let her go. I know she was still scared and worried about Marcus coming after our daughter. But I will do everything in my power to not let that happen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rachel POV**

Mia and I have been home for a week, and let me tell you, its been the best week of my life. Chase and I take turns in middle of the night whenever she wakes up. And she wakes up a lot. But she is so worth it because we haven't been happier. Right now Chase is in the lab with Adam and Bree training while I'm in our room with Mia. She is fully awake so I'm just playing with her.

"Where's Mia...where's Mia...there she is. You know mommy loves you so much."

"And so does daddy." Chase says walking in

"Hey, how was training?"

"It was fine. I just missed my two favorite girls."

"Well we missed you too."

I give Mia to Chase so he can hold her for awhile.

"So I was thinking that we could take Mia to the park today." He says

"I think that is a great idea."

"So if we want to go we should pack everything in her stroller."

"I'll pack everything, you just play with your daughter."

"No problem." He says smiling

I start packing everything in Mia's stroller like diapers, baby bottles and extra clothes. Once that's all done, Chase puts Mia in her stroller and we head out. We walk to the park since it's a beautiful day out.

"Can you believe its already been a week since I had Mia."

"And let me tell you its been the best week of my life."

"Definitely."

I give him a quick kiss and we continue walking to the park. Once we get there, I take Mia out of her stroller and hold her.

"Do you think she'll like having bionics?" I ask Chase

"I think she will. She'll get to have abilities like us and her Aunt and Uncle."

"You do realize she will be more powerful than us."

"Believe me, I know. But I don't care because she can protect herself from any future danger."

"Like Marcus?"

"Yes, but let's hope nothing will happen."

"Aw, are you guys talking about me?" I hear Marcus say

"What the hell do you want!?" Chase asks angrily

"I just wanted to pay a visit to my friends. And it looks like there is a new addition."

"You lay a finger on her and you're dead." I threaten

"Calm down princess. I won't touch her. Can't promise the same for you though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asks

"You'll find out when the time is right."

And with that he disappears. I'm guessing he is using his father's transporter.

"I think we should go home. Tell Davenport what just happened." Chase says

I just nod my head and I put Mia back in her stroller. We walk back home and see that everyone is in the living room.

"Uncle Donald, can we talk to you in the lab?"

"Sure."

"Bree, can you watch Mia?" I ask

"Of course!"

I take Mia out of her stroller and give her to Bree. Chase and I follow Uncle Donald to the lab.

"So what's going on?"

"We saw Marcus." Chase tells him

"You saw him? Where?"

"We were at the park with Mia and he came over to us." I explain

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No, he said he wouldn't touch Mia, but he gave us a warning." Chase tells him

"What kind of warning?"

"He said he wouldn't touch Mia, but he can't promise the same for us." Chase explains

"What could he be planning?" I ask

"I don't know. Maybe we should head back to New Jersey, since he doesn't know about the house out there."

"Would we have to stay there the entire Summer?" I ask

"I think it would be best."

"So when do we leave?" Chase asks

"Tonight. I would start packing now since you guys need a lot of stuff for Mia."

"Okay."

We walk back upstairs so I can take Mia from Bree and start packing.

"Did Mia miss her mommy?" I ask taking her away from Bree

"Yes she did. And what's going on that you had to talk to Davenport?"

"He'll explain everything."

Chase and I head to our room and I put Mia in her crib so we can start packing. We pack a suitcase full of Mia's clothes, baby bottles, formula, and diapers. And we pack another suitcase for our clothes. I take Mia out of her crib so Chase can take it apart. Once he's done, a thought comes to mind.

"Uh, Chase? Quick question?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just Geo Leap the crib to the house?"

"Now you tell me."

"Sorry." I say laughing

Once we're officially done packing everything, we walk to the living room to see everyone packed and ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?" Uncle Donald asks

"Yeah." Bree says

I put Mia in her stroller and we head to the jet.

**Chase POV**

We just boarded the jet and thankfully Mia is sleeping. She is staying in her stroller the entire flight because the jet has a lot of space.

"I really hope she sleeps through the whole flight." Rachel says

"Me too. Plus she's adorable when she sleeps."

"She's adorable when she's awake too."

"Yeah she is."

The noise of the jet taking off woke Mia up so she was full on crying. I took her out of her stroller and gave her to Rachel.

"Stop crying sweetie." She tells Mia while rocking her back and forth

After a few minutes, Mia fell back asleep and Rachel put her back in the stroller.

"I am so tired." She tells me

"So try and get some sleep."

"But what if she wakes up?"

"Then I'll take care of her."

"Okay."

She lays her head against the window and quickly falls asleep. I look at her and then at Mia and I just smile. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world having Rachel and Mia in my life. Even though Mia wasn't planned, I wouldn't change a thing. After about an hour in the air, we start landing.

"Rachel, wake up."

"We're in New Jersey?"

"Yeah."

"Is Mia still asleep?"

"Yeah. She was asleep the entire flight."

"Which means she will probably be up late tonight."

"Probably. But that just means we can spend more time with our little girl."

Once the jet lands, we wait for everybody to get off before we leave. We make our way to the house and everybody splits up since we know where to go already. We head to our room so I can set up Mia's crib.

"This will be the last time I'm building this crib."

"Geo Leaping next time?"

"Yes."

Once her crib is all set up, Rachel puts a sleeping Mia down.

"I can watch her sleep all day." Rachel says

"Me too.

"But I am hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I have the baby monitor in case she wakes up."

We go to the kitchen to get something to eat but when we get there, we realize there is no food because we don't come here often.

"Looks like we're ordering." I say

"That's fine by me."

"Pizza?"

"Sure."

I order the pizza and in about half an hour, it arrives. We tell the rest of the guys we ordered food and they came running. We start eating and then we hear Mia start to cry.

"I guess she's up." Rachel says

"I'll go get her."

I go to our room and over to the crib.

"Hi sweetie. I guess someone's not tired anymore. Do you want to go see your mommy?"

I lift her up and cradle her in my arms. We walk back to the living room and I sit on the couch next to Rachel.

"Did someone have a good nap?" She asks

"I think she did."

I give Mia to Rachel and go to the kitchen to make a bottle of formula.

"She's probably hungry." I say and give Rachel the bottle

"You would be right."

"She is seriously the cutest baby ever!" Bree exclaims

"I couldn't agree more." I say

After about ten minutes she finishes the bottle then Rachel burps her. Davenport walks in telling us to go to the lab.

"I want you guys to train for a while. We need to be prepared for whatever Marcus is planning."

"Fine, but can we have tomorrow off. As in no training." I say

"Yes. I understand that you and Rachel want to be with Mia."

"Thank you."

"Now get to the lab and suit up."

I give Rachel and quick kiss and Mia a kiss on the head before we head down to the lab.

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of miss training. Even though taking care of Mia is amazing, I haven't used my bionics that much. Since everyone is in the lab training, well except for Leo who is just watching, I'm in the room playing with Mia since she's wide awake.

"Where's Mia...where's Mia...? There she is!"

She gives me a small smile and I just pick her up and hold her close.

"Mommy and daddy love you so much Mia. We will protect you forever and always."

After about two hours, Chase walks in looking exhausted.

"You must be wiped."

"I feel like I can sleep for days."

"So go to sleep."

"How can I go to sleep when Mia is awake. All I want to do is hold her and play with her."

"Well I'll tell you this. She loves peekaboo. We were playing it before and she smiled."

"She smiled? Really?" He asks excited

"Yeah, it was so cute."

"Well at least Davenport gave us tomorrow off so we can spend all day together."

"Sounds great. Maybe we can take Mia to the beach and spend the day there with the guys."

"I'm sure they would love that. I know I do."

"Of course you do. Because you love the beach."

"So do you. And spending the day at my favorite place with my two favorite girls sounds amazing."

"Yes it does."

I lean in and give him a kiss.

"Could you hold her for a minute, I need to go to the restroom."

"Take your time."

I give Chase Mia and go to the restroom. But what I saw when I came out was just the cutest thing ever. Mia was on Chase's chest and they were both asleep. I took my phone out and took a picture. I didn't want to wake them up so I just carefully went into bed and cuddled up next to them.

**The Next Morning**

We were going to the beach today with Mia and everyone and I was so excited. I was watching Mia while Chase and Adam were packing everything. Uncle Donald let us rent a van while we're in New Jersey so we could all fit.

"Alright, everything's packed." Adam says

"Are we ready to go?" Bree asks

"Yeah." I say

We head over to the van and I put Mia in her car seat. I sit next to her while Chase sits next to me. The whole ride to the beach we just look at her. When we get to the beach, Chase gets out the stroller and I place Mia in it. Adam and Chase take out everything from the van and we go find a spot. We find a spot and set up the beach chairs and umbrellas.

"I'm going in the water!" Adam yells

"Me too!" Leo yells

"And I'm guessing you're going to tan?" I ask Bree

"You know it."

Chase and I sit down on the beach chairs and I take Mia out of her stroller and hold her in my arms.

"So I took a picture of you and Mia yesterday. And let me tell you, it's adorable."

"What picture?"

"This one." I say and pull out my phone

"I have to admit, that is a really cute picture."

"That's why I took it."

We spent the whole day at the beach and it was just perfect. Mia ended up falling asleep in my arms for half of the day so I put her back in the stroller. We went home and I couldn't help but smile. Being teenage parents isn't easy. But because of Mia, it's so worth it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chase POV**

We've been in New Jersey for a month and luckily there have been no signs of Marcus. We try not to focus on him that much because we want to focus on Mia. She got slightly bigger since she's over a month old. I'm watching her right now so Rachel can get some training done. She hasn't trained in months so she wants to train all day. And I don't blame her. She wants to be prepared for whatever Marcus has planned. It was about eight at night and I had just put Mia to bed when Rachel walks in.

"Hey." She says letting out a yawn

"Hey, you must be exhausted."

"I am. Training all day without taking a break wasn't my best idea."

"Well Mia is already asleep in her crib so you can relax."

"Thank you Chase. I feel like I can sleep for days."

She lays down on the bed and puts her head on my chest. She falls asleep almost instantly. I cover us with the blanket and go to sleep. It was about five in the morning when we both woke up to the sound of crying. Rachel gets out of bed and goes to the crib.

"Good morning sweetie. Someone slept good." She says bringing Mia over to the bed

"I can see you're not tired anymore." I tell Rachel

"I think nine hours of sleep helped." She says laughing

"Is Mia hungry?" I ask in a baby voice

"I think she is."

"I'll go make her a bottle."

I head to the kitchen and make Mia a bottle and then go back to our room.

"Here you go Mia."

"I honestly think we have the best daughter in the world." Rachel tells me

"I couldn't agree more."

"When we get back to Mission Creek, are we going to be able to go back to school?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't want to leave Mia with anyone else but us and the family. But everyone is going to be busy with school and work."

"I guess you're right. But I at least want you to go to school."

"I'm not going to school while you're at home taking care of Mia."

"Please Chase. I want you to go to school and try to have a normal life."

"But we're not normal. We're bionic teenagers who save the world. And now we have a baby."

"Please Chase, go to school for me."

"Fine. But school won't be the same without you."

"Trust me, school will be the same without me. And besides, I'll come visit with Mia."

"That would be great. Plus, I think Mrs. Barnes would like to meet her."

"Oh definitely."

Mia finishes her bottle in about ten minutes then Rachel burps her.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks me

"I think we should just stay inside and be with Mia."

"Sounds good to me."

We stayed in the house all day playing with Mia. We even let Bree, Adam, and Leo play with her while Rachel and I spent some time together. I know that staying in New Jersey until the end of Summer is for the best because we have no clue what Marcus is planning. I just hope we can take him down.

**Two Months Later**

Adam, Bree, Leo, and I are going back to school today and I'm not really looking forward to it. Rachel is staying home with Mia because we have no one to take care of her. I would love to stay home with them but Rachel wants me to go. And I understand where she is coming from. The only thing that makes going back to school today better is Rachel and Mia are coming later.

"Are we ready to go?" Bree asks

"Yeah." Leo says

"Have a good first day guys." Rachel says holding Mia

"Thanks Rachel." I say

"We'll see you soon okay. I'll come by during your lunch period."

"Good. Then we'll go to Mrs. Barnes room and we can introduce her to our little girl."

"Can't wait. Now go before you guys are late."

"Fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Mia." I say and give her a kiss on her cheek

"Bye daddy." Rachel says waving Mia's hand

We walk out the door and head to school.

**Rachel POV**

Everyone went to school today and to be honest, I was a little sad. But taking care of Mia is worth it and she is my whole world. We are going to the school later anyway so we can visit Chase and so Mrs. Barnes can meet Mia. She is one my favorite teachers and she always treated me like a friend instead of a student. Right now Mia is taking a nap so she can be awake when we go to school. When she woke up about three hours later, we made our way to school. I put her in her stroller and started walking since it was a nice day out.

"Are you excited to go see daddy Mia?"

We walked into school and went straight to the lunchroom.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Bree says

"How are my two girls doing?"

"We're fine. She took a three hour nap and is wide awake."

"You ready to go see Mrs. Barnes?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"We'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Bree says

We walk to Mrs. Barnes's room and see her just sitting at her desk. I knock on the door and wait for an answer.

"Come in."

"Hi Mrs. Barnes."

"Hey guys! Who is this little cutie?"

"This is Mia."

"She's adorable. She looks just like you Rachel."

"Really? I thought she looked more like Chase."

"Are you kidding? She looks just like you." Chase says

"So how has parenthood been?"

"It's been hard but amazing. Mia is the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Well let me tell you this. You guys are the cutest family ever."

"Thanks Mrs. Barnes. Well we better get going, you have class soon."

"Okay, Thank you for coming by. It was so nice seeing you and Mia."

"It was nice seeing you too. Bye."

"Bye."

We walked out of her room and went in the hallway to talk.

"So what are you going to do now?" Chase asks me

"I think I'll take Mia to the park and spend some time there."

"Okay. I'll see you both when I get home."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

I give him a kiss and he gives Mia a kiss before we head to the park. Once we get there, I take her out of her stroller and we sit on a bench watching other kids play.

"Did you like seeing daddy at school Mia?"

She lets out a small giggle and I just hold her close. We were at the park for about fifteen minutes when all of a sudden something hits my neck. I wasn't sure what it was but I just ignored it because it's nothing to get worked up about. I decided to put Mia back in her stroller and head home.

"Do you want to see Uncle Donald Mia? I know he wants to see you."

When we walk inside the house, I start feeling dizzy. I shrug it off and go down to the lab. But once the elevator stops, I get dizzy again.

"Uncle Donald?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch Mia? I don't feel too good."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I'm really dizzy."

"Maybe you should go lay down."

"I will, thanks for watching Mia."

"No problem."

I start walking back to the elevator but I get dizzy again and fall to the ground. I'm consumed by darkness.

**Chase POV**

School finally ended and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I Geo Leaped home instead of walking. When I got home I went straight to our room but saw that no one was in there. They're probably in the lab. But when I got there I saw Rachel on the lab table unconscious and Mia in her stroller.

"Mr. Davenport, what happened to Rachel?"

"I have no idea. She came home and asked me to watch Mia because she said she wasn't feeling good. I told her to go lay down but when she tried to go upstairs she passed out."

I went to Mia's stroller and picked her up. Then I went over to Rachel to try and wake her up.

"Rachel? Wake up. Mia wants her mommy."

She didn't respond.

"Maybe something happened to her chip." Davenport says

"What could happen to her chip?"

"I don't know but I'll put her in her capsule and scan it."

Davenport picks Rachel up and sets her down in her capsule. He scans it her chip and then takes her out.

"So is there something wrong with her chip?"

"Unfortunately yes. A virus has been implanted in it."

"What!? How?"

"I have no clue. But I'll give Rachel something to wake her up and maybe she can tell us what happened."

He takes out a needle and places it in Rachel's arm. In a matter of minutes she starts to wake up.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I ask

"I think so. But quick question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Who are you?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chase POV**

When Rachel asked me who I was, my heart stopped. I know the person who implanted a virus in her chip. Marcus."

"You don't know who I am?"

"No, should I?"

"Yes. I'm your boyfriend."

"Rachel, do you know who I am?" Davenport asks

"No."

"Well I'm your Uncle Donald and this is Chase, your boyfriend."

"Why is he holding a baby?"

"Because this is your daughter." I tell her

"I cannot have a daughter. I'm just a teenager."

"Well you do have a daughter. Her name is Mia."

"Then why don't I remember her, or any of you?"

"Because someone implanted a virus in your chip." Davenport says

"My chip?"

"You don't remember that you're bionic?"

"Bionic?"

"The chip in your neck gives you bionic abilities that you use to go on missions." Davenport explains

"You guys must think I'm nuts if you expect me to believe that."

I give Davenport Mia and generate my force field so she believes us. Then I take Mia back.

"Do you believe us now?" I ask

"Yes. So what abilities do I have?"

"The same ones as me. We have superior intelligence, super senses, a force field, molecular kinesis, and Geo Leaping."

"Does any of this ring a bell?" Davenport asks

"No. But you said there is a virus implanted in my chip right?"

"Yes."

"So how do we get rid of it?"

"I really don't know. But I will find a way?"

Then Adam, Bree, and Leo walk in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Leo asks

"Who are they?"

"Rachel, it's us." Bree says

"She doesn't remember anything Bree." I tell her

"What? What happened?" Adam asks

"A virus was implanted in her chip and it made her lose her memory." Davenport explains

"So she doesn't even remember Mia?" Leo asks

"No. But we will find a way for her to remember. We have to." I tell them

"So is anyone going to tell me who they are."

"This Adam, Bree, and Leo. My siblings."

"So my Uncle is your dad. Wouldn't that make us cousins?"

"He's not really our dad. More like our creator. So we're not related at all."

"Okay. But I have another question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where are my parents?"

I give Davenport a look and he nods his head.

"Both of your parents passed away."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"When did they pass away?"

"Your dad passed away last year and your mom passed away this year."

"Were they sick or something?"

"No, they were, killed."

"Killed? Who would do that?"

"Joseph Fay and James Foulds. They were your dad's enemies."

"Enemies? Why did he have enemies?"

"Your dad had a company with Joseph and James. But your dad had to leave the company because he put Joseph's son in the hospital. And when he walked out, the company failed."

"So my parents are dead because of a failed company?"

"Yes."

"If I don't have any parents, where do I live?"

"Here with us. You've lived with us for almost two years and we're raising Mia together."

"When will I be able to get my memory back?"

"I don't know. But maybe if we show you around the house and pictures you'll be able to get your memory back." Davenport says

"I'll try anything."

"Okay, so let's start now." I say

"Sure."

"Well right now we're in the lab."

"What are those tubes?" She asks pointing to the capsules

"They are our capsules. We use them to sleep, and change clothes."

"I sleep in there?"

"No. You and I have been sleeping in our own room so we can raise Mia."

"Maybe if I see our room I'll remember something."

"Okay, let's go."

We go upstairs and walk to our room. I put Mia in her crib and turn my attention back to Rachel.

"Does anything look familiar?"

"No. I hate this!"

"We will get your memory back. I promise."

"I just hate that I don't remember you or our daughter. How can a mother forget her own daughter."

"This isn't your fault."

"Then who's fault is it."

"Someone by the name of Marcus."

"Who's Marcus?"

"Joseph Fay's son."

"Why did he do it?"

"Since your dad put him in the hospital, he wanted revenge. But your dad died before he got the chance, so he's taking his revenge out on you."

"So because of something my dad did he wants to hurt me?"

"Pretty much."

"So what happened to Joseph and James?"

"They're both dead."

She just nods her head and goes over to Mia's crib.

"I hate that I don't remember her."

"Don't worry, you will. And you'll spend all day with her tomorrow."

"You won't be home?"

"No, we have school."

"I don't go to school?"

"Not anymore. No one can take care of Mia because everyone's busy so you wanted to stay home and take care of her. I actually wanted to stay home with you two but you wanted me to go to school. So I agreed. But if you want me to stay home tomorrow I will."

"No, it's okay. Maybe spending some alone time with Mia will jog my memory."

"Well if you need anything, just text me and I'm one Geo Leap home."

Thanks. And I'm sorry I don't remember you either."

"It's not your fault. And you will remember soon."

"So how long have we been together?"

"Almost two years. We met on your first day of school and we've been together ever since."

"Wow, we must really care about each other."

"We love each other. We've been through so much together and nothing can tear us apart."

"We sound like one of those movie love stories."

"In a way we are."

We talked for a few more hours to see if we can jog her memory.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." She says

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"You don't have to go. This is your room too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

We get into bed and I cover us with the blanket. I hate that she doesn't remember anything or anyone. I'm just praying she'll get her memory back soon.

**Rachel POV**

It was the morning and Chase went to school leaving me alone with Mia. I still can't believe I have a daughter. And I hate that I don't remember her. I took her out of her crib and held her hoping she would jog my memory.

"Hi Mia. I'm sorry I don't remember you."

She gives me a small smile and I smile back. All of a sudden a flash of memories comes over me and I remember Chase, Mia, Uncle Donald, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chelsea.

"Oh My God! I remember everything! Mia, I remember you. My sweet little girl."

I grab my phone and quickly text Chase to come home.

"I got your text, what's up?"

"I remember everything!"

"You do!?"

"Yes."

He gives me a kiss and I gladly kiss back.

"I wonder what made your memory come back."

"I don't need to wonder, I know. Mia smiled at me and my memory came back."

"I'm so happy you have your memory back."

"Me too. How could I forget my two favorite people."

"Now we just need to figure out how to remove the virus that is in your chip."

"I don't know how to get it out but I know how it got there."

"How?"

"It happened when we were at the park yesterday. I was sitting on the bench holding Mia when something hit my neck. I didn't think it was anything to worry about so I didn't."

"Let's go down to the lab and tell Davenport."

"Okay but first come here."

I pull him in for a kiss and then we both kiss Mia.

"I will never forget you. Either of you."

We head down to the lab with smiles on our faces.

"Uncle Donald, I remember everything."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it all came back to me once I saw Mia smile."

"So you remember what happened yesterday when you came home?"

"Yeah. I remember something hitting my neck yesterday at the park and then coming home and passing out."

"Something hit your neck?"

"Yeah but I don't know what it was."

"Is there any way to remove the virus so nothing else happens?" Chase asks

"The only thing I can think of is to remove your chip and replace it."

"Do you have another chip?" I ask

"Yes but removing your chip and replacing it will leave you extremely weak for days."

"I don't care, as long as the virus is gone."

"Will she have the same abilities?" Chase asks

"Yes."

"So let's do it before the virus gets worse."

"Okay, step into your capsule."

I give Chase Mia and step into my capsule. Uncle Donald begins the chip removal and I feel slight pain in my neck. He then replaces the chip. I try to walk out of my capsule but I'm so weak that I fall over.

"I told you that you were going to be extremely weak." Uncle Donald says

He helps me up and sits me down on a chair.

"So the virus is completely gone since we took the infected chip out right?"

"Yes and it's a good thing we took it out now."

"Why?" Chase asks

"Because if we waited longer, the virus would have paralyzed you."

"I can't believe I could have been paralyzed."

"But we took your chip out before that happened. Let's get you upstairs so you can lay down."

"I'll take Mia so you can pick Rachel up and bring her to your room."

"Thanks Uncle Donald."

Chase gives Uncle Donald Mia and then he picks me up bridal style and carries me to our room. He lays me down on the bed and then goes back to the lab to get Mia. He comes back in a few minutes. He brings her over to the bed and we just lay down together.

"I'm so happy I remember everything."

"We are too. Mia really missed her mommy yesterday."

"And I missed her too. And my amazing boyfriend."

"He missed you too." He says laughing

"I know Marcus is the one that put that virus in my chip. What if he does something worse next time and we won't be able to stop him."

"We will be able to stop him. But please don't think about him right now. Let's just take this moment and be thankful that you're okay."

"Okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He gives me a kiss and we just lay in bed with Mia while we talk. I'm happy I got my memory back but I'm just worried that Marcus will strike again. But I know that together, Chase and I will take him down. With help from Adam and Bree of course.


	35. Chapter 35

**Rachel POV**

So it's been a few days since Uncle Donald replaced my chip and I feel a lot better. Chase stayed home from school so he can take care of me, and I really appreciated it. I was so weak that I couldn't even hold Mia. But since I am feeling better, I told Chase to go to school since it's Friday. I'm still a bit in shock that I lost my memory and that I was almost paralyzed. But if I want to take Marcus down, I can't think about any of that stuff. I took Mia out of her crib and went down to the lab to talk to Uncle Donald.

"Hey Uncle Donald."

"Hey Rachel. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good. Did you try your bionics since we switched your chips."

"Yeah. I tried them this morning while Mia was asleep."

"I'm just happy we switched your chips before you were paralyzed."

"That makes two of us. So what do you think Marcus is planning?"

"To be honest, I don't know. All I know is that he wants you out of the picture. But I promise you, we will get rid of him."

"I'm honestly not worried about me. I'm worried about Mia."

"Didn't he say he wasn't going to touch her?"

"Yeah but come on, it's Marcus. He isn't exactly trustworthy. He did try to kill me multiple times."

"I understand you're worried for Mia's safety. And to make you feel a little better, when I gave Mia bionics, I made it so her force field would activate if there was a threat around."

"Really? That does make me feel a little better. But I'm still worried."

"Believe me, I think we're all worried. None of us want to see Mia in danger, especially you and Chase."

"That's why I'll do anything to get rid of Marcus. Even if I have to kill him."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

I was in the lab with Mia for a few hours just talking to Uncle Donald when the guys came home from school.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Uncle Donald asks

"Boring." Bree says

Chase comes over to me and gives me a kiss, then takes Mia.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me

"Well I'm not weak anymore so that's a good thing."

"So I was thinking since it's Friday, me and you go out on a little date. Bree, Adam, and Leo can watch Mia."

"Sounds good to me. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Of course! We love watching our niece." Bree says

"I'll go shower and get ready."

"See you soon."

I give him a quick peck on the lips and head upstairs. I take a shower, do my hair and put on a little makeup. I wear a jeans with a nice blouse and sandals. By the time I look at the clock it's almost six. I head to the living room where I see everybody on the couch with Mia.

"Ready?" I ask Chase

"Yeah."

"Bye Mia."

I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and we head out.

"So, where are we going?" I ask

"I thought we could go to the boardwalk and go on some of the rides."

"Sounds perfect. I think we both needed a night out."

"Definitely."

We Geo Leap to the boardwalk and go straight to the rides. We went on a few rides before we decided to go to a small diner to eat. After we ordered our food, I felt my phone vibrate.

"Who's calling you?" He asks

"I don't know. It's a blocked number."

I answer it and when I heard his voice, anger boiled up inside me.

"So you guys left your baby at home. But who's watching her."

Then the line went dead.

"We have to go home now!" I tell Chase

We Geo Leap home and everyone is in the living room.

"Guys, where's Mia?" I ask panicking

"In her crib sleeping. What's going on?" Bree asks

I don't say anything. I just run to our room. I go to the crib and see Mia sleeping. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down. Then everyone starts running in.

"What's going on?" Chase asks

"Marcus was the one who called me. He knew we left Mia at home alone." I say letting a few tears fall

"I don't like this at all. I'm putting the house on lock down again." Uncle Donald says and walks out

"You don't think he was in here, do you?" Adam asks

"I don't think so." I say trying to get my breathing back to normal

"I just want to know how he knew we left Mia at home." Chase says

"What if he's following you guys?" Leo questions

"Then we can't leave Mia alone for one second." Chase says

"Were gonna go down to the lab and leave you guys alone." Bree says

"Thanks." I say

As they walk out Chase wraps me in a hug and I just sob into his chest. After a few minutes I stop crying.

"Are you okay?" He asks

"I don't know. When I got that call, I couldn't breathe. The thought of something happening to Mia made me lose my mind."

"But she's okay. Nothing will happen to her. And now that we think Marcus is following us, we're never leaving her alone."

I nod my head and turn my attention to a sleeping Mia.

**Chase POV**

I tried to get Rachel to go to sleep but she didn't want to. She just sat in bed watching Mia all night. I don't blame her for being worried. But I don't want her to be so exhausted that she can't function properly. When it was morning, I saw her hovering over Mia's crib. I get out of bed and go over to her. I give her a hug from behind and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No. I was afraid that if I fell asleep, something would happen to Mia."

"Since nothing happened, can you please go to bed and get some sleep. You sound exhausted."

"Okay, but wake me up if something happens."

"I promise nothing will happen. Now go to sleep."

She nods her head and goes to bed and falls asleep pretty quickly. I don't like seeing her like this. She is scared to death that something is going to happen to Mia. But I will not let anything happen to our little girl. After about six hours, Rachel wakes up.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost three."

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She's taking a nap."

She gets out of bed and comes over towards the crib.

"I'm sorry I've been acting a bit crazy. I'm just a little scared."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm also scared. But I promise you, nothing will happen."

"Thank you Chase, for keeping me sane. I love you."

"I love you too."

I pull her in for a kiss and hug to let her know everything will be alright. She gives me a smile that I love to see. Then Mia wakes up.

"Look who's up." She says taking Mia out of her crib

"Did you have a good nap sweetie."

"I think she did."

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make her a bottle."

She goes to the living room and sits on the couch while I make Mia her bottle.

"Here you go Mia. You must be hungry." I say

"Yes she is."

After about ten minutes she finishes her bottle.

"Good girl Mia."

"Are you hungry?" I ask her

"I could eat. You want to order something?"

"Sure. Chinese?"

"Okay. I'll order enough for everyone."

I order the food and in about forty-five minutes it arrives. I let everyone know the food was here and they all came running.

"How are doing Rachel?" Davenport asks

"I'm better. Talking to Chase helped."

"Well the house is still on lock down for the weekend just to be safe."

"Good. It makes me feel a little better that he can't come in the house."

"I just wish we knew what he was planning." Bree says

"Whatever it is, we will stop him." Adam says

"I know we will." Rachel says

"Instead of talking about Marcus, how about we watch some T.V." I suggest

"Fine by me. But let's watch something funny."

"Let's watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. It's your favorite."

"Yeah it is."

We watch T.V for a couple of hours and during that time, everything that has been going on these past few months felt like they weren't happening. Then we went to our room so we could put Mia to bed.

"Are you going to go to sleep tonight?" I ask her

"Yes I will. And Uncle Donald told me that if there is a threat near Mia, her force field will activate."

"See, she's only a few months old and she can protect herself."

"She's definitely our daughter."

We head to bed and she puts her head on my chest while I wrap my arm around her. If Marcus is planning on hurting our daughter, I might just have to kill him.

**Hey guys! So I was wondering if you could give me ideas on what should happen next. I'm having a little bit of writer's block so I really don't know what to write for the next chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow if I get any reviews with ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Rachel POV**

I'm in the lab training right now while Chase is watching Mia. I like training these days. It helps keep my mind off of everything. Once I finish training, I head over to my capsule to change and then sit at the lab table for a few minutes.

"Great job Rachel."

"Thanks Uncle Donald."

"Here's a water bottle."

"Thanks."

I drink half of it before I stop. Then I start to hear a noise.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like something fell. It came from upstairs."

"Let's go have a look."

We head towards the elevator and make our way upstairs.

"I'm gonna go check on Chase and Mia."

I speed walk towards the room because I'm panicking a little bit. When I get there I'm in shock.

"Chase! Chase! Wake up!" I yell in tears

He doesn't wake up and I quickly go to the crib.

"NO MIA!"

Uncle Donald hears me scream and comes running in.

"What happened!?"

"Mia's gone." I say sobbing

"Chase! Wake up!" Uncle Donald yells while shaking Chase

He finally wakes up

"What happened?" He asks

"You were unconscious."

"All I remember is feeling a shock on the back of my neck and then I blacked out."

I just fall to the floor crying my eyes out.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Chase asks

"Mia's gone." I say crying

"What? No, no, no! This can't be happening."

"We have...to find her." I say in between sobs

Chase pulls me in for a hug and I hear him start to cry a little

"Go to the lab, I'll tell the other guys what's going on." Uncle Donald tells us

"I can't believe this is happening. What if he hurts her?" I ask trying to calm myself down

"We won't let him hurt her. We'll find her before he has the chance."

I nod my head and we go down to the lab. Everyone is already there.

"Are you guys okay?" Bree asks letting a few tears fall

"No. We have to find her before Marcus hurts her." I say starting to cry again

"We will. I'm thinking he might have taken her to Fould's Industries." Uncle Donald says

"Let's go suit up." Adam says

We go to our capsules and suit up.

"Go to the helicopter." He tells us

We get on the helicopter and buckle up. I start crying again and I can't seem to stop. It feels like I can't breath. Chase put his arm around me and I just lay my head on his shoulder. I try to calm myself down but nothing is working. I cried the entire ride to Fould's Industries. But I stopped because I knew that if I continued crying, I wouldn't be able to focus on finding Mia.

"Let's split up." Bree says

"Be careful." Chase tell them

"You too. And don't worry, well find Mia."

We nod our heads and split up. We don't talk because we want to try and listen for any noises. All of a sudden we hear Mia start to cry.

"Shut up you stupid baby!" Marcus yells

We run into the room where we heard Mia and there they are.

"Get the hell away from her!" I yell

"Why would I want to do that."

"If you lay a finger on her, you're dead." Chase threatens

"You might be a little late."

"What did you do to her!?"

"Let's just say I gave her the same virus I gave you. But since she's only a baby, the virus will be more severe."

"You son of a bitch!" Chase yells and throws Marcus across the room with his molecular kinesis

I use our earpieces to tell Adam and Bree where we are and in a matter of seconds they arrive.

"Is she okay?" Adam asks

"I don't know. Marcus gave her the same virus he gave me." I say and run over to Mia

She's in a crib that looks old. I pick her up and hold her close.

"You're going to be okay Mia. I promise."

"I'm not finished with you four."

"Well we're finished with you." Bree says

"You don't have bionics. You can't defeat us." Adam says

"I may not be bionic, but I'm not totally powerless."

Once he says that, he disappears.

"We have to get Mia home now. We have to Geo Leap." I say

"Okay let's go." Chase says

We Geo Leap home and end up back in the lab.

**Chase POV**

"Davenport, Marcus gave Mia the same virus Rachel had?"

"What!?"

"We have to get the chip out of her. I will not lose her." Rachel says crying

"I can get the chip out but I don't have another one I can replace. She won't be bionic for awhile."

"I don't care just please get it out!"

"Okay, put her on the table. I'll have to sedate her so she won't move."

Rachel places Mia on the lab table and Davenport puts a needle in Mia's arm. Since taking the chip out is a bit more complicated, it takes about fifteen minutes. Once it's done, Rachel picks Mia up and we go upstairs so we can put her in her crib. Once she's in her crib, Rachel just breaks down in tears.

"We could have lost her Chase."

"But we didn't. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry."

I pull her in for a hug trying to calm her down.

"What are we going to do about Marcus? He's still out there."

"I think we should go back to Fould's Industries and take him down once and for all."

"What now?"

"Yes. We can call Chelsea to come over so she can watch Mia. But we'll have her watch her in the lab so she's safe."

"Let me go call her."

She leaves the room to call Chelsea. After a few minutes she comes back.

"She on her way."

"I promise you today will be the last day we'll have to deal with Marcus."

"All I want is for us to be happy and not have to worry. But I feel like that is all we do."

"Well no more worrying okay. After today we will never have to deal with something like this ever again."

"Thank you Chase. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Likewise."

I give her a smile and then a soft, passionate kiss. In about ten minutes Chelsea comes in. We Geo Leap to the lab so her crib will be there. We all suit up and then Geo Leap back to Fould's Industries.

"We'll be stronger if we stick together." Bree says

We nod our heads and make our way around the building. We look in every room trying to find Marcus. We start hearing noises coming from the bottom floor and we make our way down there. We quietly move in and spot Marcus.

"Well well well, look who showed up."

"We're here because we are sick and tired of you ruining our lives." Rachel says

"You can either go the easy way, or the hard way." Bree says

"I prefer the hard way." Marcus says

He lifts up a remote and caresses the button.

"What is that?" I ask

"You're about to find out."

He presses the button and all of a sudden Rachel is on the floor screaming and in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHH!"

"What are you doing to her!" Adam demands

"That virus I implanted didn't just go to her chip. It went into her bloodstream. And I'm guessing you removed your little girls chip already so she'll be fine. It's this one you should worry about."

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!"

"STOP!" Bree yells

"Why would I want to do that. I'm enjoying this."

"Please stop. She did nothing to hurt you. It was her father. And he's gone. Why can't you just let this go." I tell him

"I can't do that Chase. She deserves to die."

The next thing I know Rachel is unconscious. Anger boils up inside me and I generate my force field and throw it at him. He goes flying against the wall and the remote breaks into pieces.

"Either you go to the facility and never see the light of day, or you die. You pick." I say

He doesn't say anything. He just gives us an evil glare. Before he has the chance to get up, Adam runs over to him and lifts him by his shirt and throws him on the floor and I hear a crack. Then I see blood pouring out of his head. I turn my attention back to Rachel who is still unconscious.

"Rachel, please wake up. We did it, Marcus won't bother us ever again."

She doesn't move.

"Guys we have to get her home now."

"What about Marcus?" Adam asks

"Pick him up and I'll Geo Leap us home."

He picks up Marcus's limp body and they run over to us. I Geo Leap us back to the lab. I put Rachel on the lab table and Davenport comes running over.

"What happened?"

"The virus that Marcus put in her chip also went in her bloodstream. He pressed a button on a remote and she was started screaming."

"I have something that can remove the virus from her bloodstream. Let's just hope we're not too late."

He grabs a needle with a green type liquid in it and injects it in her neck.

"Chase, go put her in her capsule so I can scan her and see if it worked."

I do as he says and put her in her capsule. I shut the door and move back.

"Well?" I ask worried

"It worked. The virus is gone."

I get the biggest smile on my face and take her out of the capsule. She's still not awake so I put her back on the lab table.

"When will she wake up?" Bree asks

"Hopefully soon. She was in a lot of pain so she passed out. And by the look at Marcus's condition, I can tell that he is no longer breathing."

"I threw him to the ground back at the factory and his head cracked open. He was bleeding really badly." Adam explains

"Well I'll call Agent Mac to come and get the body."

Mia was in her crib and started to cry. I went over to her and picked her up.

"You okay Mia? You're probably worried about your mommy huh? Well don't worry she'll be okay."

She stops crying and gives me a small smile.

"You guys can go upstairs if you want. I'll stay down here and wait for her to wake up." I tell them

They nod their heads and go upstairs, including Chelsea.

"He's gone Rachel. We can finally live happy and normal lives."

I give her a kiss on the forehead and then a kiss on the lips. I see a smile appear on her face.

"Hi." She whispers

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine actually. I don't really remember what happened."

"Well all you need to know is that Marcus is dead."

"Really?"

"Yes really. He can't hurt us anymore. He's out of our lives forever."

"And how's our little girl doing?"

"She's fine. She was just worried about her mommy."

"Well no more worrying. We're all okay and we're all safe. No one can hurt us ever again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I give her a long passionate kiss and we just stayed like that for what felt like hours. The fighting that has been going on for months is finally over. We never have to worry about someone coming after us. We can just be a happy family. I love both my girls and I never want to lose them.

**Well the story has officially come to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not done writing Lab Rats fan fiction though. I have another idea and I might just post the first chapter tonight, but I'm not making any promises. I just wanted to give a huge thanks to nicole503 who has been following the story and posting great reviews. She even gave me the idea for this chapter. Love you guys!**


End file.
